Careless Whisper
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Sequel of "Confession?... confusion of love". Scott wants to confess his feelings to Rogue but someone is trying to separate them...
1. Default Chapter

HI EVERYBODY!!!! I'm Back!!!!! EEEHHHH!!!!!  
  
I got so many reviews telling me to write the sequel that I decided to do it!!!!!   
Now the thanking hour!!!:  
Ryoken, MLZ, kitty-kat, Lucky439, watchmedrown, Marifer, Corwell and Fire's Dew thanks for the reviews and the "sequel sequel" thing jejejejejeje ^.^   
  
Ryoken: Thanks for the Scott/Rogue/Pietro idea, I liked it a lot and I'll do it ^__^ , I won't put Wanda on it cause I began writing it before she was introduce, I like her, but I don't know how to put her in, sorry!!  
  
Marifer: thanks for your offer, I'll think about it ^_~) just one question, where are you from?? I'm mexican curious :D  
  
Thanks for you who read my story in spanish!!!! ^__^ I'm traducing it for the ones who asked...  
  
I have to admit that the title doesn't fit mmmm, I'm not good for that things... ¬_¬* jejejejejeje, I passed 20 minutes thinking, maybe later would have sense....  
  
Last thing... Like my other story, I don't own X-Men: Evolution, it's property of Marvel and I don't know who else... I'm just writing a fanfic, not earning money (rayos!!!)   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"CARELESS WHISPER"  
  
It was lunchtime at Bayville High School, Kitty, Kurt, Evan and Scott were in the cafeteria eating lunch and talking about last night events.  
  
"So, she didn't, like, forgive you?"   
  
"I don't know... she didn't say no but... didn't say yes either"   
  
"As long as ve sav, everything vas going pretty vell..." Kurt said with an evil grin on his face "Ya vere like this to kiss her" He showed the senior two fingers separated one centimeter.  
  
"That was before SOMEBODY..." Scott stared at his three friends "interrupted us" The three kids were a little bit ashamed  
  
"You should be thankful, man, we saved your life" Evan tried to defend himself "You know what should have happened if you had touched her"Scott's face turned sad. Kitty kick Evan under the table and the boy gave her an angry glare, then turned and noticed the older's boy reaction  
  
"Yes, I know ..." Scott sighted and Kitty put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
  
At the Institute, Rogue and Jamie were sitting in the living room watching TV. The girl wasn't really happy staying in the mansion but the adults said she needed to rest one more day.   
  
"I don't get it!! I feel fine!!!" Rogue folded her arms and stared at the TV with an angry expression on her face "I should be in my english class at this time, but no, instead, I'm with a sick boy waisting my time..."  
  
"See the positive thing" Rogue stared at the little boy "Today will be the Dexter's Laboratory marathon!!! and we'll have the TV for our own" -Oh my God!!!! Someone kill me!!!!- Rogue stared scared at Jamie's big grin. Logan entered the room and noticed Rogue's shoocked face then he turned and saw Jamie with the TV control on his hand. He didn't have to think to much to know what was happening and decided to make a quick dissapearance, he turned and began walking to the door.  
  
"Oh Logan, Don't you want to watch TV with us?" -Damn it!!!-Logan stopped abruptly and turned to see an evil grin on Rogue's face  
  
"Yes Mr. Logan!!, after Dexter's Laboratory we can see Pokemon, Ms. Monroe bought me the three movies!!!" Logan's face turned pale.  
  
"This will be real fun" Rogue said sarcastically. Logan gave her an angr glare before sitting on the coach next to Jamie.   
  
  
Again in the cafeteria, but now at the Brotherhood's table, Lance was explaining his friends what happened at the Institute  
  
"So, Summers told her she was a traitor?" Pietro couldn't believe his ears  
  
"Yes, but Kitty told me he tried to apologize with her"   
  
"That idiot will pay for hurting Roguey..." Pietro hit his left hand with his right fist "And I know the best way to do it..." An evil grin appeared on his face  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Lance warned his friend "I don't want to have problems with the X-Geeks, besides, Roguey would never be interested in you..."   
  
"That was before Shades dissapointed her..."  
  
"You're crazy Speedy" Tabitha said "If Summers knows he wouldl fry you"   
  
"If he catches me" He ran to the x-men table and hit Scott on the back of his head, then returned to his place with the Brotherhood. Scott turned and stared at the grinning boy.  
  
"You saw it, he didn't even notice" Pietro was laughing. The rest of the Brotherhood rolled their eyes and standed up.  
  
"Be careful Pietro..." Lance said and left with the rest of his friends. Pietro stayed there watching Scott leaving the cafeteria with his friends.  
  
  
Scott was taking some books from his locker when he felt a blow pass him.  
  
"What do you want Pietro?"Scott turned to see the white haired boy leaning on the lockers  
  
"I heard some indefence girl kicked your ass..." Pietro pointed at the bruise on Scott's jaw   
  
"It's non of your business" Scott slammed his locker's door and turned to walked away but Pietro moved infront of him no letting him go.   
  
"Yes it is..." Scott tried unsuccesful to passed the boy infront of him "Now you'll hear me man. You're nobody to judge people" Pietro pushed Scott making him fell down "I'll make you pay for hurting the one I care"   
  
"FIGHT!!!" somebody shouted and people began to surrounded them and cheer each boy.  
  
"You don't know anything!" Scott standed and faced the shorter boy "You better get away from my sight or I'll..." the senior took his shades ready to take them off.   
  
"You what??!!"   
  
"What's going on here??!!!" Principal Kelly made his way through the crowd and standed between the two boys.   
  
"Nothing, sir" Scott said lowering his head  
  
"I was just asking Summers the hour" Principal Kelly stared at both with incredulous glares and gave each one a detention  
  
"You two are on detention after school"  
  
"But It wasn't my fault..." Scott tried to defend himself. The adult shoocked his head  
  
"I don't care who started. I'm not standing any kind of distourbance in my school" then, the principal turned and walked to his office. Scott sighted frustrated, took his bagpack and walked to his next class. Pietro saw him leave and smiled to himself  
  
"Summers, you'll know what is it to have the oportunity infront and lost it without having any chance..." he said to himself and walked to the oposite direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^__^ It was a little short but I liked the ending...   
  
It's reviewing time my friends, let's all go to the botton down the page and click on it!!!! jejejejeje   
  
Thanks again!!!!  
  
Date: Tuesday May 21st, 2002 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!!! I'm back!!! ^.^ I'm sorry for making you wait so long but it took me almost all the week write this chapter, Why? I don't even know.... I had some kind of mental block ¬_¬* I'll try to write the next chapter faster than this one ^__^  
  
I almost forgot... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Institute, after three hours of Dexter's Laboratory and two of Pokemon, Logan was trying his best to stay awake, he turned and saw Rogue sleeping resting her head on the coach arm. Jamie was sitting infront of the TV like hypnotized. Logan, seeing the oportunity, tried to scape from the torture, he standed slowly and and began to walk tiptoing to the door  
  
"Logan, where are you going? I thought Ororo sent you to keep an eye on the kids" Hank McCoy was walking in the room when he caught Wolverine.   
  
"SSSHHHHH!!!!" Logan put a hand on the other's man mouth and a finger on his own's. Rogue woke up, rubbed her eyes and saw Logan and Beast.  
  
"Are you trying to scape, Logan?" Rogue standed and walked to the Institute's teachers. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the coach. "There's still two Pokemon movies we haven't seen" Logan grumphed and sat with his arms folded. Beast chuckled.  
  
"Rogue, professor Xavier wants to talk with you in his office" the blue man said   
  
"Thank you very much" Rogue ran through the door as fast as she could  
  
"Hey!! that's not fair!!" Logan protested and was about to stand when Beast put a hand on his shoulder  
  
"You have to take care of Jamie"   
  
"But... wait..." Mr. McCoy left the room leaving Logan with the boy and two Pokemon movies "This isn't fair..." Logan grumbled  
  
  
Rogue was infront of the professor's door.  
  
"I hope he isn't telling me I have to stay more days resting..." Rogue sighted and knocked the door.  
  
"Come in" She heard the professor's voice. She openend the door and walked to him.  
  
"Mr. McCoy told me you wanted to talk to me" The man infront of her nooded with a smile on his face  
  
"Please sit down, Rogue" She sat on a chair infront of the desk "I have something really important to tell you" The girl was getting worried -please, don't tell me I have to stay more, please- the professor chuckled "Don't worry Rogue, tomorrow you'll return to the school" Rogue smiled "Well, that wasn't what I wanted to tell you..." He put his hands infront of his face " First, I need you to tell me, when you absorb other mutant's powers, what's the first thing you think about?"   
  
"I don't know... mind is in blank"  
  
"I see" The bald man smiled satisfied and Rogue gave him a confused look "I have great news fo you Rogue, we discovered how you would control your power" Rogue was speechless and her face turned surprised.  
  
"Are... are you sure?" the professor nooded smiling. "But... how... I mean... I thought the absortion was a condition of my skin..."  
  
"Actually, your power is some kind of psyquic hability you have" Rogue stared at him a little confused  
  
"Are you saying that I have similar powers as yours and Jean's?"   
  
"In some way... but the diference is that you need some kind of switch to turn it on"  
  
"And that's my skin..."  
  
"You're right. It seems, when you touch somebody your power activates as an unconscious reaction, your mind is in blank because it's getting fill with memories and assimilating the other's habilities"  
  
"Wow! it seems really simple. If I get concious of my power I could control it" Rogue smiled  
  
"Yes, but it isn't as simple as that" Rogue's face turned serious "this unconcious reaction must be some kind of trauma you have. It's a kind of defence your body have, like if unconsciously, you don't want to be touched"  
  
"It could be. I don't remember too much of my life before living with Irene"  
  
"I see..." The professor thought for a second "I have to be sincere with you, this won't be easy, Rogue, you need to overcome that trauma, and maybe would be painful..."  
  
"If there's not other way..." Rogue sighted "I'll do anything you ask me..."  
  
"I thought you were going to say that" The man gave her a proud smile "Tomorrow we can start with your training sessions"   
  
"It's a deal prof, I'll work hard!" Rogue standed and walked to the door, then turned "Prof, could it be a secret between us?" The man nooded "Thank you prof" she said with a confident smile and then left the room.   
  
  
In the TV room, Logan was almost asleep when a slam on the front door woke him up. Then he heard some voices aproaching  
  
"That, like, can't be" He heard Kitty's angry complaining  
  
"I'm so sorry, but someone had to protect you from that brat" Evan said sarcastically  
  
"He's like, not a brat, he's my BOYFRIEND!!!" Logan turned and saw Evan, Kitty and Kurt walking in the room.   
  
"What's going on here?!" Logan asked walking between the two arguing kids  
  
"Evan, like, didn't let me accept Lance's ride"  
  
"I'm not letting you get in that imitation of jeep with the Brotherhood inside"  
  
"It's, like, better than return walking all the way home"  
  
"Wait a minute, you walked?" The three boys nooded "Wasn't Scott returning you to the mansion?"   
  
"Yeah, but he got a detention for fighting vith Pietro" Logan shoocked his head. After that, Evan and Kitty continue with their discussion.  
  
"They've been like that all the vay home..." Kurt put his hands on his ears "Logan, vhere's my sista?"  
  
"Must be in the prof's office..." Logan grumphed  
  
"Vhat's vrong?"  
  
"That sister of yours made me stay here watching that torturing cartoons for almost six hours!!" Kurt chuckled "Sometimes I think that girl heredit the evil genes of your mother"  
  
"I heard you Logan" Rogue entered the room with a video tape on her hand "Ororo told me to give Jamie this movie" the girl waved the tape in the air "It's title is 'Monsters INC'" Logan stared at her horrified "I wasn't giving him it, but my 'evil genes' are taking me over" an evil grin appeared on her face. Kurt began to laugh and put a hand on his mouth to don't let the older man see him.   
  
"Stripes, it was a joke... you wouldn't do that, right?"  
  
"Well..." Rogue tought about it for a second "Jamie? Would you like to watch other movie?"  
  
"YYEEESSSS!!!!" The boy standed up and ran to Rogue. She gave him the tape and he quickly put it in the videoplayer. Evan and Kitty stopped arguing and stared at the scene shoocked. Rogue grabbed Kurt's hand and he undestood what she wanted, so he teleported before anything happens. Evan took Kitty's hand and ran outside the room. In a second, Wolverine was left with Jamie and the 'Monsters INC' movie. -When I get them....-   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was it?? What do you think?? I know I'm not very original with Rogue taking control of her powers but I think the poor girl deserves some joy in her life, she have suffered enough, don't you think so?? ^.~ and it can thicker the plot jijijijiji... you know me... I'm really mean when I want, ñaca, ñaca....  
  
After reading this "great" story (cough cough, who said that?) you must be motivate to click that beautiful botton and write some reviews ^.^ jejejeje.  
  
Thanks again...  
  
Date: Saturday May 25th, 2002. 


	3. Chapter 3

HI!!!! I'm back!!!! eeehhh!!!! At least I finished this chapter, it took me a lot... ^.^ . I have some bad news, I'm going on vacations and that means I won't update my story for a month or a little more... I'll try to finish it during my trip, so when I come back, I'll post it all ^.^ ...   
  
Thanks for your comprehension and for the reviews ^__^  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue and Kurt appeared infront of Kitty and Rogue's bedroom door laughing uncontrollable.  
  
"That vas great!! Poor Logan!!!" Kurt was almost crying. Suddenly, Evan and Kitty aproached to them running and stopped infront of them .   
  
"Did you see Logan's face?!!" Evan burst in laughter "Why didn't I have my camera?!!"   
  
"That was like, really mean Rogue" Kitty was laughing too. Rogue just shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Hey sista, vhy did the professor called you?" Kurt asked when he was more calmed  
  
"Er... he just wanted to tell me tomorrow I'm back to the school"   
  
"That's, like, so great!!" Kitty said excited  
  
"Calm down girl, It was just one day I didn't go"   
  
"Sorry, I was, like, a little bit excited" Kitty grinned  
  
"A little bit?" Evan said elbowing Kurt on a side. Both chuckled.  
  
"Oh shut up Evan, I'm, like, still mad with you..." Kitty opened her room's door and walked in closing the door behind her.   
  
"Kitty, That's the way you thanks me for saving your life?" Evan knocked the door. Rogue gave Kurt a questioning look.   
  
"I'll tell you later, sista..."   
  
  
At dinner, everyone was chatting and lauguing. Kurt and Evan were making jokes about Lance and his relationship with Kitty, thing the girl wasn't standing. She took a piece of bread and threw it to Kurt who catch it with his mouth and then ate it. The only ones silence were Scott and Rogue, both seemed thoughtful.   
  
"Hey boy scout, the blue elf told me you were on detention for fighting with Maximoff" Scott returned to reality   
  
"Ehm... yes... but he was the one who started..."   
  
"And what was the reason of the fighting?" Scott didn't know how to answer that, he knew it had to be with Rogue but didn't want to tell anyone.   
  
"Well... I don't know, he suddenly appeared and began to menace me, that's all" he looked briefly at Rogue and returned his eyes to his plate. Logan grumphed.  
  
"As punishment, tomorrow after school, you'll have an extra training" Scott lowered his head "And Kitty, Evan and Kurt will accompany you" Logan said with an evil smirk on his face. The three kids were shoocked  
  
"Vhy?! Scott vas the one vho got the detention, not us..." Kurt protested  
  
"Well, why don't you ask the Rogue..." the man turned to the goth girl who had a 'oh oh' expression on her face "Do you know the meaning of sweet revenge?" Rogue gulped. The other three kids stared at her with angry glares  
  
"Sorry guys..."  
  
  
Later, that night, Scott was infront of Rogue and Kitty's bedroom door. He knocked it twice and waited for someone to opened it. Suddenly it opened and saw Rogue standing under the door's frame.  
  
"Hi! how are you?" Scott asked her with a smile  
  
"Fine, thank you"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that... " when he was going to say something else, he heard some laughings and looked over her shoulder.   
  
"It's just Kitty talking with Lance" Rogue closed the door behind her and both standed outside the room.  
  
"Oh, I see... well... I came to bring you this..." Scott gave her some kind of book "it's a script of a play the english class is going to do" Rogue read the title 'Romeo and Juliet' then looked back at Scott "the teacher said he's telling us tomorrow our characters"  
  
"Thank you, Scott" She gave him a smile  
  
"I know you're going to get a good role, you're a great actress, Kate" Rogue lowered her head and blushed a little. "Well, see you tomorrow"   
  
"Good night" she saw Scott walking away, then turned and entered her room.   
  
  
Next day, Pietro was "walking" through the school's hall when a certain girl taking some books from her locker,caught his attention. He moved fast and standed next to her and tapped on her shoulder, she turned to her left and saw nobody there then turned to her right and took a step back when seeing Pietro's face an inch away from hers  
  
"Pietro!! you scared me!!!"   
  
"Sorry Roguey, I just wanted to say hello" He said with the best smirk he had  
  
"Well, Hello... and goodbye" she closed her locker and was about to leave when he moved infront of her  
  
"Don't so fast, girl" Pietro leaned on the lockers "Lance told me you were injured" Rogue nooded   
  
"Yeah, but now I'm fine..."   
  
"Really?" Pietro stared at her curious. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit and make up, instead of her black top, green blouse and black skirt, she was wearing a black T-shirt under a green jacket, a pair of blue jeans and her usual boots. "I don't believe you... you're still hurt..."  
  
"Well... I admit my arm hurts sometimes but ..."  
  
"No, I wasn't talking about your physical injuries... I mean here" the boy pointed at his chest where his heart is. Rogue didn't say anything and sighted. Pietro put a hand on her shoulder "I know what that idiot did and I just want to tell you that..."   
  
"Hey Rogue! we are late for our classes!" Risty Wilde appeared and grabbed Rogue's arm "We better hurry up or we're gonna get detentions!" Risty pulled Rogue away from Pietro.  
  
"See you later Pietro!" the goth girl waved her hand to the boy while walking away.   
  
"Bye Roguey..." he sighted and walked to his classroom.  
  
  
In English class, the teacher was returning some homeworks before telling his students each one's roles. When finished, he took a list of names and began with a brief speech.  
  
"As I told you yesterday, this year the english class will present Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and I already have choosen eachone's papers" The teacher began to tell eachone their roles "Duncan will be Mercucio, Romeo's friend and Scott will be Romeo" Scott raised an eyebrow surprised of his paper and of the irony he was in "Let me see who will be Juliet and her foster nurse..." The girls who didn't have papers yet where praying to be Juliet, besides beeing the principal actress, they had the chance to be Scott Summer's partner. "Taryn will be Juliet and Rogue will be the foster nurse" all the girls sighted dissapointed. Scott was frustrated, he really wanted Rogue to be his partner. The bell rang and the students began to leave the classroom. Scott approached to Rogue and was about to say something whe Taryn appeared behind him and grabbed his arm  
  
"Scott, let's begin to practice" She lead him to the door. Rogue just saw Scott's dissapointed face.   
  
  
In lunch time, at the cafeteria, Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Evan and Amanda were discussing important things.  
  
"Like, you're totally wrong, Evan!"   
  
"Please, Kitty, everybody knows Italy is the best soccer team of the world! Italy will be the next wolrd champion!"   
  
"No!! Holland will be the next champion!" Kitty standed up with a proud expression on her face.   
  
"Actually, Holland isn't participating" Jean said while Evan bursted in laughter  
  
"You see, you don't even know who are playing!!!" Evan continue laughing. Kitty sat down blushing and ashamed  
  
"Anyone can, like, commit a mistake..." Kitty gave Evan a killing glare. In that moment, Taryn entered the cafeteria grabbing Scott's arm. Both approached to the x-men's table.   
  
"Hi!" Taryn said with a big grin on her face, Scott wasn't really confortable with her "Guess what?!" -you're throwing yourself from a bridge!!- Kitty, Kurt and Evan thought at the same time with fake smiles. -Guys!!!- Jean tried to sound angry in their minds -C'mon Jean, you thought that too- Kurt told her -Well...- "Scott and I are pairing!!" The x-men's mouths hit the floor.  
  
"We are just partners in a play we are going to present for the english class" the x-men felt relieved.   
  
In a table not so far away, a boy with white hair was watching every move at the x-men's table. -Stupid Summers- Then he turned his attention to the door and saw Rogue entering the place. A smile formed on his face and again turned to see Scott and Taryn. He quickly moved infront of the girl.  
  
"Hi Roguey!" He said with an 'I'm so cool' expression on his face  
  
"Oh, hi Pietro..." Rogue tried to passed him but he took her gloved hand in his  
  
"Why don't you sit with us?" Pietro pointed at the brotherhood's table. When the boy moved his arm, Rogue could see over his shoulder and the scene some feets away from her wasn't the best she ever saw: Taryn was embracing Scott's arm and talking to her friends at their table. The goth girl felt a sorrow in her heart. "Rogue?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Pietro" she shaked her head a little "I'm searching for Risty, but it seems she isn't here... I'll go outside... maybe other day... thank you..." Rogue turned around and walked away. Pietro turned and saw the reason of her sudden hurry to leave. -You're making this so easy, Summers...- He thought with a half smile.  
  
Scott turned and saw Rogue and Pietro talking, -What is she doing with that punk?- Then he saw her left and stared at the other boy who was seeing him challengely -Why is he staring at me with that stupid smile?-  
  
  
After school, the x-men were at the Institute, some at the danger room, others doing their homework and Rogue was with professor X at his office for her first, as Wolverine called it, 'Get the control' session. The adults were the only ones who knew about the project and gave her all their support.   
  
"All right Rogue, let's begin" Rogue was very impatient. "In this first session, I need you to remember the most you can about your past"   
  
"Well... as I told you, I can't remember too much of my life before staying with Irene..." Rogue concentrate and tried to remember "Irene told me that my mother left me with her... I remember some things about that day.... a blond woman...she was crying and... not more..."   
  
"I see..."   
  
"When I try to remember something before that day, I don't know what happens to me... I just can see a bright light that blinds me and... two men discussing... that's all..." Rogue sighted.   
  
"Don't worry, Rogue" the professor aproach to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Whe turned and saw a warm smile on his face "We have to go step by step, don't despair yourself. This is just the first day" Rogue nooded "Tomorrow we'll begin to work with your relaxation and if we have time, maybe try to remember more"   
  
"Thanks prof..." Rogue standed and left the room. Outside, she found Ororo passing by.  
  
"How was it, child?" the woman asked the girl with a smile on her face  
  
"It wasn't so difficult, but it seems tomorrow will get harder"   
  
"You'll do it well" Ororo put a hand on the goth's shoulder and both walked on the same direction, to the rooms.  
  
  
Kitty, Kurt, Evan and Scott were walking to their rooms exhausted. The danger room session was a real hell, Logan used the Defcom level in the training, and the kids almost died.   
  
"Logan exagerated..." Evan said   
  
"Yeah, it vas just a joke..." Kurt leaned on the wall infront of Kitty and Rogue's bedroom  
  
"That wasn't fair, Rogue was the one with the bright idea and we are who get punished" Evan continue complaining  
  
"If you, like, don't remember, she is injured"   
  
"Yeah, but when she recovers..." Evan visualized the danger room session Logan would give her and shaked all his body.  
  
In that instant Ororo and Rogue appeared walking on the hall  
  
"Hey guys, how was your training session?" Evan turned to her and gave her a killing glare "Was it so bad?" Kurt, Kitty and Scott nooded.   
  
"Kids, you better change your cloths and get ready, dinner will be served in half an hour" Ororo anounced.  
  
"Oh aunty O! Don't hurry us, we barely can move..." Ororo and Rogue chuckled  
  
"That will teach you to respect Logan"   
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
Kitty opened her bedroom's door and gasped when seeing inside. Everybody stared at her curious and puzzled and then entered the room. It was filled with red and white roses. Everywhere you turned you see them, on the beds, next to the balcony, on the desk, outside the closets... Kitty saw a card on one of the arrangements and began to read it  
  
" For two of the most beautiful girls of Bayville... with all our love  
Lance and Pietro  
PS. Roguey, there's a little present for you on your bed..."  
  
Rogue walked to her bed and took some kind of paper that was placed on it. When she saw it a smile appeared on her face. Scott, Evan and Kurt stared at her curious and walked to her to see what was so funny. The boys saw it was a photo of Pietro with a big grin on his face and 'Quicksilver' written at the bottom. Rogue turned it and there was something written.  
  
"I hope this gift would cheer you up... Get well soon... ACOM "  
  
The boys stared at each other.  
  
"That's the most horrible gift I ever seen..." Evan said folding his arms  
  
"Yeah, it vould make ya have nightmares..." Kurt added  
  
"No, it wouldn't let you sleep..." Scott said  
  
Kitty approached to Rogue and whispered on her ear  
  
"They are, like, totally jealous..." Rogue chuckled and read the short letter again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not a very original autor ¬_¬* , sorry... but I promise this will get good... someday, jeje, when I return =D   
Thank you for reading and for the review you're going to write ^.^  
  
See you later!!!!!   
  
Date: Wednesday May 29th, 2002 


	4. Chapter 4

HI EVERYONE!!!! IT'S ME!!! I'M BACK!!!!! at least I returned from my vacations ^__^ CLAP!!! CLAP!!! CLAP!!! I have to confess, besides my long trip, I have some block... ¬_¬* I'm sorry for leaving you waiting for so long, I won't do it again T.T   
  
I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for all your reviews, they encourage me to continue writing, I'm really happy that you like my story, thank you very much ^__^ I love you all!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day at Bayville's High School, Pietro was walking (you read well, walking) along the hall when he heard Rogue calling for him. He turned and waited for the goth girl to arrive next to him  
  
"Hi, Roguey, feeling better?" Pietro said winking  
  
"Maybe..." the girl smiled a little  
  
"At least one of you really liked the surprise" the white haired boy pointed at Kitty hugging Lance "They were talking at the phone until two o'clock in the morning"  
  
"Really?! I didn't notice it" Rogue said sarcastically. Pietro giggled and gave her a half smile. At that moment the bell rang anouncing the classes were about to begin.  
  
"See ya later, Roguey!" Pietro bowed to her and turned but when he was about leave, a hand took his arm and surprised he turned and stared at a pair of green eyes  
  
"I just want to thank you for the details..." Rogue put two fingers on her lips and then she put them on the boy's cheek "you really knows how to cheer me up..." then the girl ran away. Pietro placed his hand on his cheek and stared at her with a smile on his face. The boy never noticed Scott's bright red eyes watching everything from a place not so far from them.  
  
During all his classes, Scott couldn't concentrate, the only thing he had on his mind was the image of Rogue and Pietro at the hall. -What the hell does Pietro want with her?!- He repeated himself the same question all the day. Pietro trying to cheer Rogue up wasn't strange for him, the goth girl told him that they were very good friends when she was with the brotherhood and maybe, he just wanted to show her that he wasn't mad with her. The thing that really worried Scott was all that kindness and gentleness the white haired boy was showing her, it wasn't right, there was something hidden in his actions.  
After school, Scott was in his car with Evan and Kurt, waiting for Rogue and Kitty.  
  
"What are that girls doing?" Evan grumphed watching his watch "I can't believe how slowly they move!!!"  
  
"Calm dovn, Evan, you knov the girls, they love to be late" Kurt giggled  
  
"Oh great!" everybody turned to Scott when hearing his sarcastic tone and then saw the reason of his sudden anger. Kitty was approaching to them but she wasn't alone, Lance was following her.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?!" Scott gave the boy a killing glare  
  
"If you don't remember, Shades, Kitty is my girlfriend" Lance said calmly "and is my responsability to make sure she arrives secure to her destiny" the boy gave Kitty her backpack and a tender smile. Evan elbowed Kurt and sighted hard. Kurt giggled and tried not to laugh. Kitty looked at both kids and gave them angry glares.  
  
"Well... Kitty, where's Rogue?" Scott asked a little bit angry  
  
"Actually, Rogue, like, left..." Lance put a hand on Kitty's mouth  
  
"She said, er..." Lance thought as fast as he could "she wanted to walk" Kitty gave him a puzzled glare  
  
"Did she said she was going home?" Scott asked not convinced with Lance's response  
  
"Yes!" Kitty was the one who answered this time  
  
"Ok, let's go home..." Scott turned on the car's engine.   
  
"I call you later" Kitty tiptoed and kissed Lance lightly on the lips, then climbed on the car and waved Lance. When the car was far away, Lance shoocked his head a little and thought with a confident smile -You owe me one, Pietro...-   
  
  
Rogue and Pietro were walking their way to the Institute. The white haired boy convinced the goth girl to let him walk with her and asked Lance to cover him.  
  
"What do you want, Pietro?" Rogue asked not taking her eyes from the way  
  
"I don't understand..." the boy made an inocent face   
  
"You perfectly know what I mean, why are you doing all of this? the flowers... the walking..." At that moment they were infront of the mansion. Rogue standed infront of the boy with a serious expression waiting for his answer.  
  
"I just wanted to cheer my friend up..."   
  
"Are you serious?" Rogue stared at him surprised  
  
"Of course I am" Pietro approached a little to her "We always will be friends"   
  
"But I thought that you..."   
  
"I was mad at you for leaving us?" the boy smiled tenderly and took her gloved hand "I was dissapointed, but never mad... I can't be mad at you, any of us was..." He stared at her intensely. Rogue was speechless "We are happy cause you are... we already knew you weren't meant to be part of us, you aren't like us..." The goth girl did something that surprised both of them, she hugged him "ACOM"  
  
"Always Count On Me" Rogue whispered and smiled at him  
  
"That's right" Pietro moved a white strand of hair from her face "I'll always be there for you"  
  
"Thank you, Pietro" the girl gave him a weak smile   
  
Suddenly, both kids heard a car approaching and quickly separated. They turned to the road and saw Scott's car getting closer to them.   
  
"Well, Ihavetogo, seeyaRoguey!" Pietro said as quickly as he could and ran away before the X-men arrive. Rogue shoocked her head a little and smiled, then she noticed something in her hand, like a note. At that instant, the red convertible stopped infront of the goth girl.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Scott offered. Rogue looked at the principal door of the house and then to the boy.   
  
"Thank you, but Isn't so far so..." the girl put her hand at her back trying to hide the piece of white paper that Pietro gave her. Scott noticed it and gave her a questioning look.   
  
"Vell, sista, if ya don't vant a ride from Scott, I'll give ya one" Kurt appeared next to Rogue, put a hand on her shoulder and both dissapeared leaving a small cloud. The senior sighted and drove to the house.  
  
  
Rogue and Kurt appeared in her room, but the boy didn't calculate the landing and both were on the air and then felt to the ground. The girl landed on her brother.  
  
"OUCH!!" Kurt rubbed his head and stared at some kind of paper that landed infront of him. "Vhat is this?" He took it and was about to read it when Rogue jumped and grabbed it from his hand.  
  
"It's... garbage..." Rogue sat next to her bed and Kurt stared at her incredulous  
  
"Right..." Kurt rolled his eyes "C'mon sista, tell the fuzzy man, please?"   
  
"But... I don't even know what is it about..." Kurt raised an eyebrow and stared at his sister reading the paper. Suddenly a smile formed on her lips and that made the boy feel more curious.  
  
"Vhat is it about? tell me! tell me!" Kurt sat next to her and pulled at her sleeve like a little kid  
  
"No, 'cause you're going to get mad"   
  
"No, I'm not, is a promise" Kurt raised his right hand and put his left one on his chest. Rogue gave him the paper and began to read.  
  
"You can turn this world around  
And bring back all of those happy days  
Put your trouble down  
It's time to celebrate"*  
  
  
"Vov!" The blue boy stared at his sister a little bit confused "Vho gave ya this?" Rogue wasn't sure if she should tell him or not  
  
"It was from..." The girl sighted "was from Pietro"  
  
"VVVVVHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT????????!!!!!!!" Rogue quickly put her hand on his mouth  
  
"SSHHHH!"   
  
"Are ya crazy girl?" The poor Kurt was shoocked "Maximoff?!"  
  
"That's why I didn't want to tell you" Rogue folded her arms "Now you're going to make a great scandal about this..."  
  
"Of course I am!!" Kurt put his hands on his head "You are my SISTA!!!" The goth girl stared at him with a 'you're exagerating' expression "Oh, no... Nov I understand everything" Rogue gave him a questioning look "Nov that ya're dissapointed about Scott that "thing" is taking advantage of that"   
  
"Please Kurt..." Rogue shoocked his head  
  
"Please, please, tell me..." Kurt put his hands on her shoulders "Ya're not thinking of him in a... in a... bbbrrrrr... romantinc way, right?"  
  
"No" She said coldly "Kurt, you need to understand something" Rogue stared at him directly on the eyes "Pietro and I were really good friends when I was with the Brotherhood, he is just worried about me..." Kurt lowered his head   
  
"But I don't like him..." the blue elf whispered. Rogue embraced him and gave him a tender smile  
  
"My big bro is jealous" Rogue chuckled  
  
"No, I'm not!" Kurt tried to sound and look offended, but his childish behavior made the girl laugh. "Hey! Isn't funny!"   
  
"'cause you didn't see your face!" Rogue continue laughing. The blue boy stuck his tongue out to the goth girl.  
  
"Vell, but yar FRIEND vasn't inteligent enough to vrite something original" Kurt took the peace of paper "this is a song's letter"   
  
"That's the point" the boy stared at her confused  
  
"I don't get it..."  
  
"When I still lived with the Brotherhood, one night I heard some noises outside my bedroom, I opened the door to see what was going on and saw Pietro outside. He said he couldn't sleep and I invited him to my room. He seemed really worried and to try to calm him down I turned on the stereo. I didn't care what cd it had, I just wanted something to relax him and coincidentally that song began. After that we passed the rest of the night talking until we felt asleep on my bed..."  
  
"Oh Please! Don't be so detailed..." Kurt put his hands on his ears "I would have nightmares!" Rogue rolled her eyes and shaked her head a little then turned her attention to the paper again. The blue elf stared at her for a moment and suddenly his face brightened "Ya knov, that silly note gave me an idea" his sister stared at him questioning "Don't move, I'll return in a second" he dissapeared and appeared in a blink with a CD case on his hands  
  
"What is that, Kurt?"   
  
"You're gonna see" the boy said with a big grin on his face "Ve are gonna CELEBRATE!!!" Kurt put the CD in the stereo and turned it on, then he took of his yellow shirt, grabbed a comb that was on the dresser and climb up Rogue's bed. "This song is dedicated to my lovely sista" He blinked at Rogue and the song began  
  
CHORUS:  
(You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love)  
  
KURT:  
Here's hov it goes, ya and me, up and dovn but maybe this time  
Ve'll get it right, vorth the fight  
'Cause love is something ya can't shake  
Vhen it breaks  
All it takes is some trying  
  
If ya feel like leaving  
I'm not gonna beg ya to stay  
But soon ya'll be finding  
Ya can run, ya can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
Ya can run, ya can hide  
But ya can't escape my love  
  
Kurt threw his yellow shirt to Rogue who stared at him amuzed and shouted like if she was a fan   
  
So, if ya go  
Ya should knov  
It's hard to just forget the past, so fast  
It vas good, it vas bad but it vas real  
And that's, all ya have, in the end, our love matters  
  
The boy jumped infront of his sister and offered her his hand and helped her to stand up.   
  
If ya feel like leaving  
Vell I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
But soon ya'll be finding  
Ya can run, ya can hide  
But ya can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide  
But ya can't escape my love  
  
Here's hov it goes  
All it takes is some trying  
  
"C'mon Rogue, is yar turn!!!" Kurt put the comb infront of Rogue's face  
  
ROGUE & KURT:  
If you feel like leaving  
Well I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
But soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
  
Now Kurt lead her to the bed and climbed on it.   
  
If you feel like leaving  
Well I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
But soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
  
They were jumping, singing, laughing and dancing on the bed  
  
You can run, You can run, You can run, You can run  
You can run, You can run, You can run, You can run, You can run, You can run  
  
Suddenly the door was knocked twice and then opened  
  
"Stripes, the prof wants to ta..." Logan was at the door's frame and when the kids noticed it they lost balance and felt down from the bed, Rogue landing on the poor Kurt. The man gave both kids strange looks.  
  
"Land on the blue elf is becoming the most popular thing around..." Kurt said rubbing his head.   
  
"Sorry Kurt" Rogue standed from her brother and helped him stand.  
  
"What were you doing?" Logan folded his arms  
  
"Er... Vell... Ve... I..."  
  
"Better don't tell me" Logan turned to Rogue "Stripes, prof wants to see you, you better hurry up"   
  
"Ok, I'm going..." Rogue turned to Kurt and fixed his messed hair "Thank you, bro..." Then she walked out the room followed by Logan. Before closing the door, the older man gave the blue elf a knowing smile. Kurt raised his tumb up and returned the smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All right, time for the credits ^__~  
*Pietro's note is part of "Holiday" a song from the Queen of Pop, Madonna!!! (if you thought Britney Spears, go to a church and confess all your guilts to a priest... ¬_¬* )  
Kurt's song is "Escape" of Enrique Iglesias  
  
Now is time of reviewing!!! I deserve them, please... please...  
  
  
Date: Wednesday July 17th, 2002 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone!!! I'm back again ^.^ It took me a little to finish this chapter, I had some kind of author block, Oh how I hate that... ¬_¬* I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue reviewing, please ^.^ I thanks all of you who support me and review, the last time I got a few reviews T.T but I don't lost the hope!!! I know this time you're going to review ^.^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Scott was at the living room studying his lines of the play when he saw Rogue passing by. He standed and chased after her  
  
"Hey Rogue!" The girl turned at hearing her name and saw the senior standing infront of her with his script on his hands. "I was reading the script and thought that maybe we could study our lines together" The boy said with a smile on his face. When the goth girl was about to answer Logan put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her a little to make her continue walking.  
  
"Sorry bub, but she has a session with the prof, see ya!" Logan and Rogue continue their way to the professor's office.   
  
"Ok, er..., see you later!" Scott returned to his sit and stared at them a little bit sad   
  
An hour later, Rogue finished her session with the professor. She closed the office's door behind her and leaned for a minute on it. She was exhausted and thought if all of this work would help her.   
  
"Darling, is there a problem?" Ororo Monroe walked to Rogue   
  
"No, I'm fine..." the girl sighted   
  
"Really?" Ororo stared at her for a second and gave her a confident smile "Why don't you help me with dinner and then discuss this" the woman put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Rogue nooded and both walked to the kitchen.  
  
Scott was trying to learn his paper but he couldn't, he was distracted thinking about Rogue. It seems she has forgiven him but she was still cold and distant with him, and, to make things worst, Pietro was interfering in their relationship -What relationship? We barely are friends- Scott thought and sighted frustrated. In that instant, Kitty entered the room and went to the bookcase. She took a book and was about to leave when Scott called her  
  
"Kitty I have something to ask you" the senior standed from his sit and walked to his friend  
  
"Like,Of course, ask me, like, whatever"  
  
"After class, when I asked you where was Rogue, Lance silenced you before you finished answered me, right?" The girl nooded "he invented everything, right?" Kitty nooded again "Where was Rogue?"  
  
"er... I don't think I should, like, tell you..."  
  
"Why?" Scott raised an eyebrow   
  
"Well, because, you're gonna, like, get mad..."  
  
"I swear I'm not, please Kitty, tell me" the senior put his hands on the girl´s shoulders and stared at her pleading  
  
"All right, when we were, like, walking to the parking lot, Lance and Pietro appeared and, like, Pietro..."  
  
"Convinced Rogue to let him walk with her home..." Scott finished her sentence  
  
"Like, yes, something like that" Kitty stared at her leader concerned when he gave a step back and his face turned sad "Are you, like, ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine"   
  
"sure?"  
  
"Yes..." Scott returned to his sit and took his script fiercely  
  
"Ok..." Kitty shrugged her shoulders and walked out the studio leaving a thoughtful Scott behind.  
  
  
Ororo and Rogue were at the kitchen finishing dinner. Rogue finished the salad and sat on the table with a sad expression and her head resting on her hand. Ororo was at the stove finishing soup. When finished, she turned of the stove and turned to the goth girl.  
  
"Again that long face? Tell me what's bothering you, please"   
  
"All right, the thing is that I feel all this sessions with the prof are a waste of time"  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be alright, just be patient and try your best" the woman put a hand on the girl's shoulder "The professor told you this would take time"  
  
"I know, is just that..." Rogue sighted "is frustrated..." Ororo sat next to her "I do my best trying to remember, but I can't... the professor said that maybe it's because I need to concentrate, that I have to learn to relax but I don't believe it would work..." Rogue stared at her gloved hands "It's horrible when you close your eyes and can't even remember your name"  
  
"I know this is hard for you, but you need to learn to trust your environment, to trust the people at your surroundings and to trust you..." the woman gave the goth girl a warm smile "You're going to do it pretty well"  
  
"Thanks, 'ro" Rogue returned her a sad smile  
  
Suddenly, Kitty appeared from the ceiling and standed infront of the stove  
  
"Hi! what are you doing?" the freshman asked with a cheerful smile  
  
"Non of your business..." Rogue rest her head on her hand. Ororo gave her a warning look and the goth girl shrugged her shoulders   
  
"We are finishing dinner..." Ororo answered  
  
"REALLY?!! That's, like, great!" Kitty clapped her hands and standed infront of Ororo and grabed her hands in hers "May I help?! May I help?! like, please..." Ororo watch over Kitty's shoulder where Rogue was shaking her head and hands, and saying No in low voice. Kitty turned and stared at her goth friend with an angry look and her hands on her hips. Rogue quickly folded her arms and began whristling "Hey, I'm, like, not so bad"  
  
"Please, Don't you remember the last time you tried to boiled water?" Kitty cupped her chin with one hand trying to remember   
  
"It was, like, a little accident..."   
  
"little?! you EXPLODED the KITCHEN!"  
  
"All right girls, stop this" Ororo standed between the arguing girls "Let's give Kitty an oportunity"   
  
"YES!!!" Kitty began to jump   
  
"No..." Rogue slapped her forehead with her hand. -Oh my God protect us!-  
  
  
Dinner was like usually, lauguing and chatting, except for Rogue and Logan, but that wasn't strange, they used to be silent and just hear the rest of the people at the table. When everybody finished, Kitty standed and ran to the kitchen. Logan, who was sitted next to Rogue, noticed the sudden change on the goth girl's expression  
  
"What's wrong, Stripes?" he whispered on her ear  
  
"Kitty..." she answered whispering  
  
"I know she is short and obsessed with "like" but someday she will grow up..."  
  
"Not her! the thing she is going to bring..." Logan raised an eyebrow "the dessert..."  
  
"So... I thought you liked sweet things"  
  
"she made the dessert..."  
  
"No..." Logan wide opened his eyes at hearing that "It's a joke, right?" Rogue shoocked her head "Oh no, her meals are the only thing my powers can't heal..."   
  
"I have an idea, just follow me..." Rogue standed and took some empty plates "It's my turn to wash the dishes" she announced  
  
"I help you..." Logan understood perfectly the plan and both dissapeared through the kitchen when Kitty appeared with the "dessert". Both left the dishes in the sink and ran upstairs and locking themselves in each one's rooms.  
  
"Sorry Kitty, but vhat's that?" Kurt asked pointing at something like jellied and black on his plate  
  
"Chocolate muffins" She answered with a big grin on her face  
  
"Really?!" he exchanged looks with Evan and Scott who had terrified expressions on their faces. Evan used a spoon to push it and it shacked. Kurt stared curiously at it.   
  
"I have some work to do, I'll take it to my office" The professor wheeled to his office with the plate. Inside, he threw it in the garbage and sighted relieved.  
  
"Is something, like, wrong? You haven't, like, tried it" Kitty was anxious to hear their opinion about her dessert.   
  
"I think I'm going to check on Rogue and Logan" Ororo standed and walked to the kitchen. Scott tried it and began to caugh.  
  
"I think I need a glass of milk" Scott ran to the kitchen  
  
"Me too" Kurt, Evan, and Jean said at a time and ran after Scott. Kitty stared at them confused and then at Mr McCoy who shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"It seems we are the only ones, Mr McCoy"  
  
"I think so..." the poor man ate with a real effort the dessert "Well, Kitty, it wasn't... er... so bad..."  
  
"I'm, like, glad you liked it" Kitty took his plate "Now that you liked it so much, like, don't you like some more?"   
  
"Well..." Beast saw the big smile of the girl infront of him "Ok, I'll try some more" he sighted and began with his torture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do you think? It wasn't so bad, I hope... Well, I'm waiting patiently for your reviews, please, give me your opinion, it's important for me =) THANKS!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Konichiwa minna-san!!!! I'm alive!!!! I finished other chapter, at least ^.^ . I've been reading your reviews and noticed there are a lot of people supporting Scott/Rogue relationship and asking me to write my story that way ^.^ but.... there's always a but.... there are others who ask me to make it Pietro/Rogue.... I already made my decision, I have to confess, but I won't tell you cause that kills the suspense and I LOVE suspense, =D the only thing I'm gonna tell you, guys, it's that... you have to read it to know what will happen MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! oh I'm so evil, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... Sorry, I couldn't control myself ^.^ the true is that all of you will be pleasured, trust me ^.~)   
  
I almost forgot, before you begin reading, if you were one of the reviewers who gently pushed the review button and wrote me your opinion, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!! ^.^ Now you can keep on with your reading....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later, that night, Rogue was walking to her bedroom reading her script when she crashed with Scott, who was reading as well, at the hall. She felt because of the impact and Scott quickly offered her his hand to help her stand up.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" He saw her staring at his hand but didn't took it, then he noticed she was in her pijamas and wasn't wearing her gloves -Such an idiot I am!- "Sorry again, I didn't mean to ... I forgot..." he put his hand at his back  
  
"It's Ok" She standed with both scripts in her hand and gave the senior his "I have part of the guilt, I was distracted, too" Scott stared at her concentrating on her face, the innocence she shows when she wasn't wearing any make up made, made the senior, unconsciously, smile weakly. Rogue raised an eyebrow and turned "Good night" she began to walk but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder  
  
"I have something to tell you" the girl turned and stared at the boy infront of her curiously "Kitty told me you were with Pietro after school"   
  
"Now you're not reclaiming me, right?!" Rogue took a defensive position "'cause we weren't doing anything bad, he wasn't convincing me to return to the Brotherhood or asking me to scape with him at night, ok?"   
  
"I never said anything like that" -she hasn't forgotten all what I told her about Lance...- he put a hand on the back of his neck "I just wanted to tell you that I trust you and I shouldn't be interfering in your life" Scott sighted hard "I learned my lesson" he gave her a sad smile "But the next time you should tell me, you know, to don't get worried about you..." Rogue wasn't expecting this and the sudden change of Scott surprised her   
  
"All... all right..."   
  
"Thank you" The senior smiled at the girl and then walked to his room, when he opened the door he watched over his shoulder and smiled "Good night, Kate" then he entered his room and closed his door leaving a suprised Rogue at the hall  
  
"Good night, Scott" she whispered and walked to her room embracing her script.   
  
  
Next day, at Bayville's High School, the English class was at the school's auditorium to practice their play, but before they begin, the teacher had something important to announce.  
  
"Kids, today I want you to introduce you my new assistant, Katherine Pryde" an excited Kitty appeared on the stage with a big grin on her face. Scott turned to Rogue surprised and she just shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to the new assistant who ran at them.  
  
"Like, what do you think guys?" Kitty asked with her usual cheerful attitude. Rogue wasn't waisting this oportunity but when she was about to answer... "Don't even think it, Rogue..." the freshman advised her before she says something rude to her  
  
"Damn..." Rogue folded her arms and Scott grinned  
  
"Ok kids, let's begin, we have to present this play next week, so let's hurry up!" the teacher said clapping "I hope everybody have studied your parts" the older man looked at his script for a second "Well, we're doing the balcony scene... everybody at your positions!" Scott and Taryn were the only ones on the stage scanning their scripts for a moment and then began with their acting.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
+++++++ Little break!!!, I'm translating this from a version in spanish so don't blame on me if it's wrong ¬_¬*, and I'm not writing everything cause it's really loooonnngggg... now you can return to the story++++++++  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who's that light that shines through that window? Is the east and Juliet the sun!" Scott said staring at Taryn who was on the balcony  
  
"Oh Romeo, Romeo!" Taryn was like seeking for Scott with a very faked 'I'm in love' face  
  
"I feel I'm going to faint" Rogue whispered to Kitty while folding her arms at back stage  
  
"Actually, she is inventing that..." Kitty said rolling her eyes  
  
"Romeo, deny your father and refuse your name; if you don't want to, just tell me you love me and I'll stop being a Capuleto..." Taryn sent a kiss to Scott  
  
"From now I stop being Romeo, just call me "my love" "  
  
"Correction, I'm shooting myself..." Rogue whispered again and Kitty put a hand on her mouth to don't let anyone heard her laughing.   
  
  
After the essay, Taryn was at her locker taking some books, she was happy for having all Scott's attention, but the fact that all that was because of the play was bothering her, she wanted that Scott felt everything he said. That made her upset. She slammed the door of her locker  
  
"Wow! someone is sensitive today" she turned and saw Pietro leaning next to her with a smirk on his face  
  
"Dissapear Maximoff..." she said with a warning glare "I'm not in a mood to stand an idiot like you"  
  
"You don't have to be so rough with me" Pietro made a hurt expression. Taryn turned and began walking away but the boy move faster and standed infront of her "I know what's your problem, 'cause, actually, is mine, too" he said with his 'I'm so cool' expression.   
  
"Tell me, what's that problem you're talking about"  
  
"Summers" Taryn raised an eyebrow "You want to get his attention and I want him to get his attention away from a certain girl"  
  
"I see, so you're going to help me to let you a free way"  
  
"more less" Pietro stretch his hand to Taryn "what do you think? It's a deal?" Taryn stared at him thoughtfully for a second   
  
"Ok" She took his hand   
  
  
At the end of the classes, Jean, Rogue and Kitty were walking out the building when they saw Scott next to his car waiting for them. The girls stopped on their track when they saw Taryn walking to Scott.   
  
"What is she, like, doing?" Kitty said angry  
  
"Maybe is asking Scott something about the play" Jean tried to sound logic, but she had a bad feeling about this. And she was right, Taryn, suddenly threw herself to Scott's arms and put her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him. The girls stared at the scene stunned. From a place not so far, the Brotherhood were watching the scene as well, all the members had their mouths wide open, except for one, who had an evil smirk on his mouth.   
  
"Hey girls, vhat's going on..." Kurt and Evan were walking to the girls when they saw Taryn and Scott in shock. The blue boy felt something pulling his sleeve and turned to see his sister next to him without a expression on her face.  
  
"Take me home..." Rogue said in a whisper. Kurt nooded and turned everywhere to make sure anyone was watching at them and then teleported with his sister.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Scott pulled Taryn away before their lips met  
  
"I thought that maybe we could practice the kiss scene" she said with an inocent expression  
  
"We had our practice session and that's enough. I don't want you to do something like that again!" The senior was really angry and hoped anyone saw them. Taryn shrugged her shoulders and walked away, passing next to Kitty, Jean and Evan with a smile of satisfaction. Then turned her attention to Pietro, who nooded and gave her an approving smile. When the girl was far away, Kitty was going to chase after her but Evan stopped her embracing her by her waist.  
  
"I'm, like, going to kill her!!!" Kitty was waving her arms and Evan avoiding her hits "Let me go!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Kitty!!" Evan tried hard but was difficult to stop her, she didn't calm until Lance appeared behind them and put his hand on her shoulder "That's all what she needed, I owe you one, but don't let this get to your head" Evan sighted relieved  
  
"There's nothing a weakling like you can do for me" Lance said with a smirk on his face. Evan didn't like the coment and grabbed the older boy by his T-shirt's collar  
  
"Repeat it!"  
  
"Cut it off, kids" Jean separated them "We have enough problems right now to be making more" Evan folded his arms and Lance smiled proud when he put an arm around Kitty's shoulders  
  
  
Scott was still surprised with Taryn's actions when he felt a hit on the back of his neck, he turned to see who was it, but didn't see anyone  
  
"You're really slow, Shades" he heard a well known voice behind him and turned quickly, finding a satisfied Pietro leaning on his car with a big grin on his face   
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Scott asked in a warning voice  
  
"Just congratulate you" the white haired boy made an evil smirk "Taryn and you make a great couple" and he began to laugh  
  
"We are just friends!"   
  
"Really?, 'cause all the school thinks different after seeing that "kiss" " Pietro pointed at all the people at the parking lot who had their eyes fixed on the senior "You can't deny it, Summers, we all saw how much you like it.... even she saw you"   
  
"What?!" Scott's face turned surprised and then filled with anger "YOU PLANNED THIS!!! RIGHT?!" he grabbed the shorter boy by his shirt "You convinced Taryn, I don't know how, to do this!" his eyes were shining bright red behind his shades   
  
"SCOTT!" the elder boy turned at hearing his name and saw Jean running to them, followed by Lance, Kitty and Evan. Pietro didn't waiste the chance and connected a punch on the other boy's face, making him lose his balance. When Scott recovered, he punched Pietro on the stomach and then on his face, making him fell to the ground with a cut on his eyebrow. Pietro standed quickly and was about to return the hit but Lance already was grabbing him from behind.   
  
"Lance, leave me!!! I'm kicking his x-geek ass!!" the boy fought to set himself free, but the older boy was stronger  
  
"In your DREAMS Maximoff!!" Evan, Jean and Kitty were grabbing Scott.  
  
"What are you two thinking?!" Jean asked really upset, specially with Scott "We're not in a boxing arena!"   
  
"But HE began!!" Both boys said at the same time and gave killing glares at each other  
  
"All right, STOP this right now or I'll use my power to send both of you to the moon!" the red haired girl turned at each kid with warning glares. Both relaxed and their friends set them free.   
  
"We better leave Pietro" Lance stared at his friend for a moment and noticed a satisfaction smile on his face. Now he knew his friend had something to be in all this mess.   
  
"I won this fight, Summers, I ALWAYS win" Pietro walked to Lance's jeep where the other Brotherhood's members were watching everything stunned.   
  
"I'll talk with him..." Lance approached to Kitty and kissed her on her cheek. Then he turned and walked to his jeep.   
  
"I'm sorry guys, I don't know what happened to me, I couldn't control myself..." Scott cleaned the blood from his bleeding lip with the back of his hand.   
  
"Don't worry man, I support you whenever it has to be with hitting Maximoff" Evan patted Scott on his back and showed him a thumb up  
  
"Evan..." Jean stared at him with a disaproving look.   
  
"Who I, like, can't believe is Taryn" Kitty folded her arms "How could she, like, do a thing like that?"   
  
"Did you saw us?!" Scott asked really worried -please say no, please say no-, but when his friends nooded, he felt like if a bucket of cold water was poured on him "and Rogue?"   
  
"I'm sorry Scott, but when she saw you, she left with Kurt..." Jean said   
  
"DAMN IT!" Scott turned to his car and slammed his hands on it's hood -Pietro wasn't liying...-   
  
"Calm down, maybe she already forgot it" Everybody stared at Evan with an 'are you stupid or what' expression "Sorry guys, I was just trying to be positive"  
  
"It's Ok" Scott sighted "Let's go home..." his friends stared at each other with worried expressions and then climbed in the car.  
  
  
Kurt and Rogue appeared in the living room. Kurt get worried when he noticed Rogue's sad expression.   
  
"Are ya all right?" Kurt put his hands on her shoulders and searched for her eyes but she turned her face to a side to don't let him see her hurt face.  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I..." She said in a whimper "Is not like if he is my boyfriend or something like that..."   
  
"Ja, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt ya" He cupped her face covered with her hair and turned it to face him. Her eyes were filled with tears but he knew she was fighting to don't let them fell.   
  
"Hi kids!" Hank McCoy and Ororo Monroe walked to them   
  
"Is there a problem?" Ororo asked concerned.   
  
"No..." Rogue pushed Kurt a little, then ran upstairs to her room and slammed her door.   
  
"Rogue, Vait!" Kurt tried to stop her but it was too late, she was locked in her room "Oh Great!" he said sarcastically  
  
"What happened, Kurt?" Mr McCoy asked worried  
  
"It's a long story..." The blue boy teleported inside Rogue and Kitty's room and searched for his sister. The goth girl was sitting on the floor next to her bed with her arms around her legs. Kurt approached to her and sat behind her.   
  
"Don't vorry, sista, there should be an explanation for all of this..." He tried to sound convincing, but how could you be convincing when you can't even believe yourself  
  
"Yeah, I know it, Scott and Taryn are a couple..." she said frustrated. Kurt embraced her and, for the first time, he saw her cry. He felt his heart broken and tried to say something to confort her but he couldn't, he was speechless, all he could do was embrace her and try to give her strenght. After some minutes, Rogue separated from Kurt and cleaned her tears with the back of her gloved hand.   
  
"I'm such an idiot..." the girl said with a sad smile. Kurt stared at her confused and concerned "I'm crying like a baby for nothing..."   
  
"Vhat do ya mean?" Kurt saw his sister stand up giving him her back  
  
"I'm not Scott's owner, you know, he is free to be with whoever he wants..." the blue elf standed next to her and stared at her worried "Besides, he doesn't even know what I feel for him..."   
  
"Ya must tell him, ya can't keep all of this in yar heart... I can't stand seeing ya suffer like this..."   
  
"Don't worry, bro, I perfectly know what I have to do..." Rogue walked to the door and put a hand on the door's knob  
  
"And vhat's that?"  
  
"Forget Scott Summers..." she opened the door and walked away, leaving a speechless Kurt inside the room with a worried expression on his face.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it... What do you think about it?, Did you like it? hate it? enjoyed it? or was boring... Give me your opinion, please, I love when you write me your opinions ^.^ Please review....   
  
Date: Tuesday July 30th, 2001 


	7. Chapter 7

HI!!! I'm back guys ^.^ It took me a little to write this chapter, sorry for leaving you waiting T.T the next will be up earlier, I already think about it, I have all the idea ^.^ just need to put order on it, jejeje. I don't know what else to tell you =P, Oh yes, I remembered, Thank you for the reviews, I'm really really really really (¬_¬* sorry, I'm excited) happy that there's a lot of people who like my story and supports Rogue/Scott relationship, I have to admit they are my fav couple but.... (yes, there's always a but...) that doesn't mean it will end that way ñaca, ñaca... I'm so CRUEL!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!   
  
Ok, now you can continue with your reading ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rogue was at the professor's office sitting next to Ororo, the professor was infront of his desk and Logan was leaning on a wall watching everything.   
  
"Rogue, Ororo told me you have a problem, would you like to talk about it?" the professor asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry prof, I already forgot it" the girl answered with a sad smile. Wolverine stared at her not really convinced.  
  
"You know you have to trust us to progress in your sessions" Xavier tried to convince her to tell them what happened but it seems she wasn't doing it  
  
"I know, but... really, it's nothing... I promise... " Storm and professor Xavier exchanged looks  
  
"All right, if she says is nothing, it's nothing..." Wolverine grumphed, he perfectly knew that pushing the girl wouldn't give any result "Why don't you better begin with the excercise and forget all of this..."  
  
"All right, Rogue sit on that chair, please" the professor pointed at a chair infront of him and then wheeled to Rogue, staying infront of her "Close your eyes and breath calmly" the girl followed all his instructions "Relax..." she tried her best to be relax but was difficult for her "When you're ready, try to remember what happened, I will be with you..." The professor put his hands at Rogue's head sides and concentrate to see her memories. She was trying hard, but all what she could see were the images she always remembered, the blond woman crying, the two men arguing and the bright light -Now, let me explore your mind, let me help you break your protective wall- she heard the professor's voice in her head, -Ok, but... this won't hurt, right?-, -Don't worry, it will be done step by step... please focus on the image of the men arguing-, -I'll try it- . The two men were standing one infront of the other with challengly eyes, inside something that seemed like a living room. One of the men was tall with brown hair and grayish green eyes, he was standing infront of something or someone protectivly. The other man was a little bit shorter than the first one, with grayish hair and a furious expression on his face.  
  
"Give me the girl!" The shorter man shouted pointing at the other man. Behind him was a nine or then years old girl with green eyes, pale skin and brown hair wearing a gold necklace and a little golden cross hanging from it, grabbing her protector's shirt with all her strenght.  
  
"Never! You have to kill me to get her..." He put a hand on the girls head and gave her a tender smile, then turned again to the other man with determination in his eyes.  
  
"As you wish..." He gave the taller man a maniac look and raised his hand to him. It began to bright and some kind of power, like a laser beam, was shot at him. When the taller man saw it he turned to the girl and embraced her, receiving the full impact on his back. He felt to his knees and blood was flowing from his lower lip.   
  
"Don't worry, my dear.... I'll protect you.... I promise..." He gave the girl a confident smile and with a real effort standed up and turned to face his aggressor who had an evil smirk on his face "What's... so funny?!"   
  
"You and your ridiculous attempt to stop me..." He surprised him with his speed, in a second, the shorter man grabbed the other man's neck with one hand "Never make promises you won't keep" He lifted the other man's body up and slammed him on the wall. The taller man tried to set himself free but the other one was stronger and could felt how the unconciousness was taking him over, but before dismaying he put his hand on his aggressor's face and noticed something strange  
  
"What the... WHAT are you?!" he removed some make up from the other man's face and noticed his face was white as the snow. That made the shorter man furious and threw him to a side. The girl stared at the man infront of her in shock. The man was walking to her with an evil expression on his face and a smile of a maniatic. He was about to grab her arm when a shot passed next to his cheek, making it bleed.  
  
"Don't even think about it!!" A blond woman was standing some steps away from the man grabbing a gun with both of her hands. The man turned to her and stared at her with his evil smirk "If you move, I'll kill you!" The man began to laugh at that anouncement and walked to the woman. She grabbed the gun with all her strenght and discharged all the bullets of her gun on him. The man felt on his knees and that made the woman sighted relieved. But the moment lasted a second 'cause the man began to laugh and stared at her with an evil smile. He standed up like if nothing have happened. "Are you inmortal???!!" His chest and stomach had the holes made by the bullets but he wasn't bleeding.  
  
"More less..." He concentrated and suddenly all the holes dissapeared "I hope you have other weapon 'cause if you wanted to kil me you would need it..." He said sarcastically while aproaching to the woman who stared at him speechless and horrified. He standed infront of her for a second, glacing at her with dispraise, then grabbed her by her neck don't letting her breath "Now what are you going to do? you can't fight me..." He rised his free hand and put it infront of the woman's face, it was brighting "Say good bye to this world and your daughter..."   
  
"NOOOO!!!!" The man turned his face and saw the other man charging on him.  
  
"IDIOT!!" the shorter man shot his power to the other, hitting him on the chest wounding him. The shorter man threw the woman to a side and turned to the other man on the floor "I'm tired of all of you!" He kicked the man on a side and noticing he didn't move, a smile of satisfaction formed on his face "Now you must be happy..." Then turned to the girl who ran next to the lying man.  
  
"Papa?..." She whispered and pushed him lightly trying to wake him up but when she didn't get any answer, tears started to fell from her eyes. She raised her eyes and stared at the man infront of her with pleading eyes.   
  
"RUN!!!" The woman, lying on the floor, shouted to the girl with great effort, but she wasn't moving, she didn't want to separate from the man and kept on her position. The man kneeled infront of her and moved his hand to her.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" She shouted, closing her eyes and grabbing the golden cross with both hands . The man grabbed her arm and pull it, breaking her necklace, "NNNOOOO!!!!" The man felt like if his energy, no, his life was drowned from his body.   
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The man screamed and a bright light covered the scene. Now images appeared and dissapeared without a sense, it was like flashes.   
  
  
Ororo and Logan get worried at seeing the expression on the girl's face, they stood on a warning position waiting for her to open her eyes.   
  
"hatred... pain... destruction... dead..." She said in a whisper "Stop it!! NO!" The professor opened his eyes in shock and put a hand on his forehead like trying to recover from a big impression. Logan standed infront of Rogue and putting his hands on her shoulders, he shaked her a little to make her wake up.  
  
"Open your eyes kid!" Rogue opened her eyes in a snap and stared at Logan scared  
  
"What the hell happened?!" Wolverine stared at Rogue's eyes really worried  
  
"I... I don't know..." the goth girl put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Logan kneeled infront of her and embraced her trying to calm her.  
  
"What happened Chuck?" Logan turned to the other man "What did you see?"   
  
"It seems ... " He made a pause to think what was he going to say "we found the reason of your trauma, Rogue", the girl, still in Logan's arms, nooded doubtfully.  
  
"That... that man..." Wolverine lowered his head and stared at the girl on his arms "he killed my..." she sobbed "he killed my father..." she finished in a whisper. Ororo put a hand on the girl's head and cared it motherly.  
  
"It's very possible but..." The professor put his hands infront of his face "we can't be sure" Rogue rested her head on Logan's chest and closed her eyes   
  
"I better take you to your room" He said with a sad smile and then took the girl in his arms carrying her out of the office. When Logan entered the room with Rogue, he didn't notice the pair of yellow eyes watching his actions from the shadows.  
  
"Are you sure you're gonna be all right?" Logan stared worried to the girl on the bed.  
  
"Yeah...."   
  
"Don't worry Stripes" The man put a hand on her head and gave her one of his best smiles "now that you know part of the true, it will be easier to find a way to take control of your power"   
  
"Maybe..." She sighted and stared at her hands "but first, I need to talk with a person..." Logan stared proud at her for a moment and then walked to the door.   
  
"Rest, tomorrow will be a hard day" Logan said watching her over his shoulder. Then, he opened the door and left the girl alone, thinking of what happened earlier. Outside the room, the man standed before the door and folded his arms.  
  
"She will be fine, you know, she is a strong girl" Wolverine turned to his right and Kurt appeared from the shadows  
  
"Vhat happened to her?" the blue boy's voice was filled with concern  
  
"Sorry bub, I can't tell you" The boy's face turned sad "At it's time, Rogue will be the one who will tell you" Logan sighted and patted the boy on his head "The only thing I can't tell you is that she will need all your support" Kurt stared at the older man questionly but then nooded with a big grin and his tumb up "I knew it..." Logan returned the smile "Dinner must be ready, let's go downstairs" Kurt accepted and both walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter would be more interesting ^.~) I promise.... 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi!!! I'm back!!! ^.^ Did you miss me?!   
At least I finished this chapter, ^.^! I was inspired, jejejeje, that's why It tookm me so long to finished it, I had so many ideas and couldn't decide which to put jejejejejeje. I have to thank all of you who reviewed and support me ^.^ YOU'RE THE BEST GUYS!!!! Thank you very very much, your encouraging words inspired me to continue writing ^.^ and your insistence show me you're interested in my story...  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Brotherhood's house, Lance was having a talk with Pietro. The leader was walking in circles infront of the white haired boy who was sitting on the livingroom's couch staring at the older boy bored.  
  
"What do you want?" Pietro followed Lance's moves with his eyes. Suddenly he stopped and stood infront of Pietro with his arms folded  
  
"Did you plan what happened earlier?" Lance's voice was serious   
  
"Of course! It was brilliant" Pietro smiled proudly. Lance shoocked his head and sighted.  
  
"Wow Speedy! that was so mean" Tabitha, who was sitting on the coach's arm, said impressed "If Summers discovers you, you're a fried man"  
  
"Only if he could catch me, but I don't think he could move as fast as I do" Pietro stood up with a victory pose while Tabitha clapped her hands.   
  
"You shouldn't have done what you did" Lance folded his arms and standed infront of Pietro with a disaproving look.  
  
"Why not?!" Pietro gave an odd look to his leader  
  
"'cause it's not fair..." the older boy answered energly. The white haired boy gave a step back and raised an eyebrow. At that moment Fred and Todd walked inside the room.  
  
"Since when the Brotherhood cares about what's fair or not..." Pietro stared at Lance right on the eyes "Oh I see"   
  
"What?" The older boy asked coldly  
  
"You're doing all of this to win points with that X-Geeks, you're worried this would affect your relationship with Kitty-cat"  
  
"I'm not doing this for them!"   
  
"Yeah, right!" Pietro answered sarcastically. Todd, Fred and Tabitha stood there watching quietly the arguing.  
  
"Do we stop them?" Tabitha whispered to her other two teammates  
  
"Nah" Todd folded his arms and smiled "5 bucks, Pietro is the winner"  
  
"Are you nuts!?" Fred said energly with a disaproving look  
  
"Yeah, what are you thinking Toad?!" Tabitha imitated Fred's expression "10 for Lance" Tabitha raised a ten dollars bill. Fred rolled his eyes and then shooked his head.  
  
"Let me tell you something Pietro, I don't care what you think" Lance pointed at Pietro "I just want to know why did you do it?"   
  
"'Cause I LOVE Rogue!" Pietro clenched his fists at his sides.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lance folded his arms and stared at the boy infront of him for a moment "I don't think so, you're not in love with her, you're just mad 'cause she loves other..." Pietro folded his arms and stared at his leader with a 'Yeah, right' expression on his face "and that other is the leader of the X-Geeks! you're after her 'cause you can't stand Rogue liking Summers. All of this is like a challenge for you"   
  
"That's not TRUE!"   
  
"Yes it is! You can't stand that one of your worst enemies can have the one you CAN'T, the untouchable girl"  
  
"But he doesn't deserve her, not after all what he did to her, all what he said to her!"   
  
"And you think you deserve her?"   
  
"Of course, 'cause I care of her, I wouldn't do anything like that to her, I LOVE HER!"   
  
"I know you love her, whe all do, but not the way you're thinking. She was always there for you when you needed her and always tried to cheer you up when you were sad, she is a great girl and you love her for that!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you see it? you're confounding frienship with love"  
  
"You know something? I don't want and I won't continue hearing your stupidities!" Pietro ran as fast as he could to his bedroom and locked the door. Lance sighted and shaked his head.   
  
  
Now at the Institute's dinnerroom...  
  
"Where's Rogue, professor?" Scott was worried at not seeing her sitting with them at dinning room.  
  
"She isn't feeling well and decided to skip dinner" The man answered calmly  
  
"I see..." The senior sighted and stared at his plate saddly. Jean and Kitty noticed his worried face and exchanged concerned looks. -Don't worry, Scott, maybe she isn't feeling well because of her wounded arm- Jean tried to sound logical in his head. Scott raised his head and stared at his friend -Like, yes! maybe you're, like, not the reason of her absence, be, like, positive!- Kitty said cheerfully -I can't think that's positive when the reason of her wounds is me...- the senior answered sarcastically- -Like, sorry...- Scott sighted -Maybe I'll try to talk to her after dinner... -  
  
  
Scott was walking to Rogue's room when he found Kurt walking out of it.   
  
"How is she?" Scott asked   
  
"At the moment is asleep..."  
  
"I see..." After that, both stood silent for a second, but Kurt broke suddenly the silence  
  
"Vhat happened? I thought ya liked my sista..." the blue boy said dissapointed   
  
"I'm sorry Kurt, but I swear anything happened. I pushed Taryn away before a catastrophe happened" Scott leaned on the wall "I'm sure Maximoff planed everything... but I know that even if I tell her the true she wouldn't believe me..." the older boy put a hand on the back of his neck "I've hurt her so much, she wouldn't forgive me..."  
  
"Ja, she is really stubborn, just like ya" Kurt pointed at Scott who gave him a sad smile "but if ya're sincere and try yar best, ya can vin her trust again" -and her heart-  
  
"And how can I do that?" Scott folded his arms   
  
"Tell her the true of yar feelings"  
  
"Again that? Can't you be more original?" Kurt gave Scott an odd look "All right, I got it, She needs to know how I feel about her" Kurt nooded with a big grin on his face "I guess I'll do it tomorrow morning"  
  
"Covard!" the blue boy made an evil smirk  
  
"Blue Elf!"   
  
"Shades!" Kurt dissapeared before Scott called him with other nickname.   
  
"Cheater!"The senior shoocked his head and walked to his room.  
  
  
Next morning, Scott entered to the kitchen and saw Kitty, Evan, Jean and Amara eating breakfast. He turned all around searching for Rogue and made a dissapointed gesture at not finding her.  
  
"Have you seen Rogue, I've been looking for her but I can't find her" Scott scratched his head. Suddenly a cloud of gray smoke appeared on the seat next to Evan, making him cough and wave his hands.  
  
"I've told you not to do that, Kurt!" Jean said waving her hands infront of her head  
  
"Sorry guys"! Kurt put a hand on the back of his head and gave them a big grin "Hey, have ya seen my sista? I look at her in her bedroom but is gone"  
  
"Like, *cough* she said she was *cough* like walking to the school today" Kitty said waving her hands as well.  
  
"It seems she's feeling pretty well today" Evan said before drinking a glass of juice.  
  
"I guess so..." Scott sighted and sat next to Kitty resting his head on his right hand.  
  
  
It was lunch time, Rogue was sitting alone on the last table of the cafeteria. She had her script on the table and her eyes fixed on it, but her mind was trying to make sense to all the memories she had in the last session with the professor. Scott entered to the cafeteria followed by Evan and Kurt. At other table not so far, Pietro saw the three x-kids walking in the room and then turned to see Rogue sitting alone and thoughtfully. He raised from his sit and was about to walk to her when a hand stopped him. He turned and saw Lance with a worried face.  
  
"See who it is, Scott Summers' number one fan"  
  
"Please Pietro, stop all of this crazyness, stop hurting her. This is not fair for her..."  
  
"I'll do whatever I want..."   
  
Scott looked everywhere searching for Rogue when Kurt pointed at a corner where the girl was.  
  
"I guess nov you'll tell her" Kurt elbowed Scott  
  
"I... I don't know... " Scott put a hand on the back of his neck  
  
"Oh not again!" Kurt and Evan pushed the senior on direction of the girl. He was walking to her when a blow of wind pushed him to a side. He shaked his head and turned to Rogue, but now she wasn't alone, Pietro was beside her. Scott sighted and turned to walk to the exit.   
  
"How is the most beautiful girl of the school?" Pietro standed next to Rogue with his clasical 'I'm so cool' smile. When the goth girl didn't answered, the boy tapped her shoulder "Hey Roguey!"  
  
"Oh... hi..." the girl so distracted that didn't even noticed the cut on the boy's eyebrow  
  
"Is there a problem?" (Like if he didn't know...) Pietro sat on a chair next to Rogue   
  
" Er... No..." The girl rest her head on her right hand "everything is "fantastic"" she said with a sarcastic tone  
  
"I know what happened with Summers, I'm really sorry..." He put his best 'I'm sorry' face and put a hand on her hand that was resting on the table. Rogue sighted and standed up. "Where are you going? I didn't mean to hurt you..."   
  
"I need to find Risty..." Rogue gave a sad smile to the boy over her shoulder "Thank you..." then left to the exit. Pietro stared at every move she did -My plan was a succes- his lips turned in an evil smirk and raised his damaged eyebrow -OUCH! DAMN IT!- He winced at the pain on his forehead and put a hand on it -Stupid Summers-.  
  
At the end of the clases, Rogue was at her locker taking some books from it, when she finished, she closed the door and suddenly her head hurt and had a vision of a horrible guy with white face, red eyes, black lips and an maniac expression. She put a hand on her temples and began breathing hardly.  
  
"Rogue, May I talk with you?" Scott appeared behind Rogue. The girl turned and stared at the senior in disbelief  
  
"What do you want?" She said coldly  
  
"Well..." Scott didn't know what to say, he put a hand on the back of his neck. Suddenly he had an idea to light the atmosphere "How are you feeling? I, well, we all, worried at not seeing you at dinner..." he said with a small smile   
  
"Fine, thank you. Is that all?" She folded her arms and tapped the floor with her foot   
  
"Actually...I want to explain you what happened yesterday..." Rogue leaned on her locker staring at the boy with a serious expression "you know... between Taryn and me..."  
  
"No, I don't know and I don't care. It's your life, you don't have to explain anything or ask permission for anything..."  
  
"But... but..." Scott was surprised and speechless   
  
"I have to deal with enough things in my life to be interested in your romantic life" the goth girl grabbed her back pack and began walking away when a hand took her arm and turned her to face Scott.  
  
"You're not leaving me like this..."   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she tried to set herself free but Scott's grasp was firm. He stood immobile and quiet, just staring at her confused eyes. -Just tell her- he told himself. Rogue look at him with a mixture of surprise and confussion.-Show her how you feel- the senior was leaning closer to her - Don't care what would happen, just show her...- Scott's lips were a milimeter separated from Rogue's  
  
"Hey Roguey!" Scott separated from Rogue and gave a step back when hearing Pietro's voice. In a second, Pietro was standing between the two kids and gave an accusing look at the senior "Is this moron bothering you?"  
  
"The only moron I see here it's you!" Scott clenched his fist at his sides  
  
"All right, if I'm a moron you're an idiot!" both exchanged killing glares  
  
"Calm down both of you!" Rogue stood between them and pushed them apart   
  
"You need a girl to defend you!" Pietro said with an evil smirk  
  
"Really? 'cause your eyebrow doesn't say so"   
  
"You shouldn't talk, Shades, your mouth must hurt..." with that coments, Rogue noticed both boys wounds and gasped  
  
"Did you have a fight?" Both boys nooded "Oh Great!" She said sarcastically. At that moment, Kitty, Lance, Evan and Kurt appeared.  
  
"What's going on here?" Lance asked at seeing the scene.  
  
"Summers was bothering Roguey!"   
  
"That's not true! We were fine before YOU appeared!"  
  
"It didn't seem like a friendly talk" Pietro said sarcastically.  
  
"It doesn't matter you" Scott turned to Rogue "I'll give you a ride, Are we leaving?"   
  
"She doesn't need anything from you, Shades!" Pietro pushed Scott who pushed him back.  
  
"I won't stand this! Kill yourselves if you want!" Rogue stormed out the building.  
  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" Both boys said at the same time pointing to each other.  
  
"I don't have time to waiste with you..." Pietro ran after the goth girl so fast that Scott didn't have time to react.  
  
"DAMN!!!" Scott punched the locker before him.   
  
  
Rogue was walking out the building when a she had other vision. She stood there for a sencond recovering when she felt an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You shouldn't ran like that" it was Pietro with one of his 'the world doesn't deserve me' smiles "You know you can't beat me"  
  
"Stay away from my business, Ok?" The girl put his arm away from her   
  
"Wow! Someone is really irritable..."  
  
"I'm not in the mood to argue with you, Why don't you..." she felt her head hurt again and had other vision of that evil guy. She put a hand on her forehead and the other on Pietro's shoulder to keep her balance. Pietro move fast and put a hand on her back -If Summers see us like this he surely get a heartatack-  
  
"Hey girl, I heard you wanted to talk to me..." Risty appeared from behind them "What's wrong?" Rogue closed her eyes and visions of that day came to her like flashes.  
  
"No..." She coulnd't stand it any more and dismay on Pietro's arms  
  
"Rogue? Rogue!!" the boy tried to wake her up but was useless. "Let's take her to the Institute!" He turned to a worried Risty who nooded  
  
"My car is over here..." Pietro grabbed Rogue on his arms and carried her to Risty's car.  
  
  
Scott was with his friends next to his car talking about the 'incident' he had a moments ago.   
  
"So you were, like, trying to talk with Rogue..."  
  
"Yes, and that IDIOT interrupt us!"   
  
"Hey!" Lance put a hurt face "He's my teammate"  
  
"Sorry, is just that..." Scott's eyes brighted behind his shades "I hate him..."  
  
"Join the club, man" Evan raised his hand and Scot shooked it with a weak smile  
  
"Vhy don't ve found the "Pietro's Haters" club" Kurt raised his hands and stared at the sky like visualization something.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lance folded his arms "I'm still here, if you hadn't noticed it"  
  
"Like, admit it Lance, your friend is, like, a headache" Kitty put a hand on his arms  
  
"I know, he can be really annoying sometimes" Lance sighted "but you have to understand, he is worried about Rogue as well" he tried to defend his friend.  
  
  
Logan was walking down the stairs when an annoying ring disturbed him  
  
"All right! All right!! I'm going!!" He grumphed and opened the door. Infront of him stood Risty with a worried face  
  
"It's Rogue!" Logan's expression turned confused. He watched over her shoulder and saw Pietro carrying Rogue on his arms  
  
"Stripes!" The man helped the boy and took the girl on his arms then took her inside the building followed by the two kids.   
  
"Logan, who was it?" Ororo appeared suddenly and gasped at seeing Logan carrying Rogue "What happened?!"   
  
"We were talking and suddenly she faint" Pietro said confused and worried  
  
"Tell the prof, I'll take her to the infirmary" Both took their ways and left Risty and Pietro alone.  
  
"I guess they'll take care of her" Risty put a hand on the boys shoulder "Call me later" he nooded and then the girl walked to her car and drove away.   
  
"Why don't you wait in the living room with me?" Mr McCoy had a bright smile, put a hand on Pietro's shoulder and lead him to the room.  
  
  
Scott, Kitty, Evan and Kurt entered in the house talking and joking about the "new" club they founded.   
  
"Evan vould be the president and Scott the vicepresident" Kurt said laughing. Scott was the first to enter to the living room and when seeing who was there his grin turned into an angry expression.  
  
"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Everybody exchanged looks and stopped abruptly at seeing Pietro sitting in the living room next to the Best.  
  
"I don't have to explain you anything" Pietro stood infront of the senior with a challengy glare.  
  
"All right kids, stop this!" Hank stood between the two kids "Pietro brought Rogue because she wasn't feeling fine"  
  
"What happened to her?" Scott's face turned worried and surprised "If you harm her I swear I..."   
  
"No menaces Shades! I didn't do anything!"   
  
"Pietro, you better, like, leave before this, like, become a battle field, please" Kitty told him with a pleading look "I'll, like, call Lance later and, like, tell him how she is"  
  
"All right..." Pietro walked to the exit, before leaving he gave Scott a warning glare and then walked out the house.  
  
  
Half an hour later, Logan, the professor and Ororo walked in the living room where Scott, Kitty, Evan, Kurt and Mr McCoy were patiently waiting for some explanation. At seeing the adults apear, Scott and Kurt stood up as quickly as Quicksilver would do it.  
  
"Hov is she? Vhat happened?" Kurt sounded worried  
  
  
"She dismay at school..." the professor said calmly  
  
"Vhy?!"  
  
"She is under too much stress" Scott suddenly felt really guilty and lowered his head "But don't worry, she will be all right, she just need to rest..."  
  
"Vhere is she?"   
  
"At her bedroom sleeping" Logan answered with his arms folded  
  
"May I see her...?" Everybody turned to Scott   
  
"All right, but try not to disturb her" Xavier warned the kid and gave him a confident smile.  
  
  
Scott slowly opened the bedroom's door and entered the room quietly. He stood next to the girl sleeping on the bed admiring her -She looks so beautiful- he sighted and kneeled beside her.   
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you" He said quietly while moving a strand of white hair away from her face "I've been an idiot... I let my jealousy controls me and made me do things I would never do..." He stared at her face "I shouldn't have told you all that terrible things... Instead, I should have told you how I feel about you" He sighted "I'm a covard and don't deserve your forgive..." He stood with a sad smile "But this time nobody will stop me to do this..." He leaned and get closer to her face until he felt her breathing "I love you, Rogue..." He whispered and stood like that for a second, "I'm sorry..." The senior stood and walked to the door. Before leaving, he turned to the girl on the bed and smiled weakly, then left the room.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW!!! This was a little bit long!!! ^.^ I hope you like it... Sometimes I can be so mean and cruel and... ¬_¬* I better stop it here.... but everything has a reason of being.....   
Tell me what do you think and what should happen, ^.^ I know there's a Rogue/Scott fan that will be pleased with the last part, ^.^   
  
Thank you very much for reading my story and reviewing =D   
  
Date: Sunday August 11th, 2002 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everybody!!!! did you miss me?!   
  
YES!!!!!  
  
Oh thank you very much to all of you my dear admirers! ^.^  
  
¬_¬* mmmmmmm, what was that? I don't know.... I better answer MLZ question about my age... I'm 18 years old, I don't know if that would dissapointed or not.... I'm really happy that all of you, my friends, like my story and waste your valuable time reviewing my story. I thank you very much guys!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The adults were at the professor's office talking about what happened earlier to Rogue. THey were really worried about her, all of this would affect her more than the fact of can't touch.  
  
"I don't like this..." Logan grumphed folding his arms and leaning on the wall "If she didn't want to remember, why didn't we left her like that?!"   
  
"Logan, this was HER decision. She knew that this wouldn't be easy but she kept on" Ororo tried to calm her friend down  
  
"I know, I know..." Logan grumphed again "but I still don't like this..."  
  
"Neither us..." Hank said "All that images comming with not warning to her mind are too much for her..."  
  
"Maybe I should block them again..." the professor said doubtfully  
  
"No!, this is her only oportunity to take control of her power, you can't deny her that chance..." Ororo raised to her feet "I know she can handle this... she just need time"  
  
"But she's just a girl" Logan replied and turned to the professor who was meditating what they should do  
  
"This is Rogue's decision, she is the only one who can decide if we continue or stop the sessions..." The professor said calmly staring at the three adults who nooded and stood there not saying a word.  
  
  
Next morning, Kitty was waiking up stretching herself. She gave a loud yawn and turned to Rogue's bed thinking the best way to wake her teammate up. Suddenly her cheerful expression turned surprised at noticing that the goth girl was gone. She got up as fast as she could and ran outside the room, not bothering to open the door. When she phased it she crashed with Jean who was passing by.  
  
"Kitty, watch out were your going!" Jean rubbed her head   
  
"Like, sorry! is just that Rogue is, like, gone!" Kitty stood up and helped Jean  
  
"What?" Jean opened the room's door and scanned it. Suddenly she heard a well known *BAMF* , raised her head to the ceiling and saw Kurt falling on her.   
  
"Morning Girls!" Kurt said with a cheerful smile   
  
"Get away from me!" Jean pushed the boy to a side and gave him an angry glare   
  
"Sorry..." Kurt stood up and helped the taller girl to stand up.  
  
"I'm getting used to this..." Now she stared at a sorry Kitty.   
  
"HEY!!! VHERE'S MY SISTA!!!" Kurt was searching everywhere, under the bed, inside the closets, he also took the bed's sheets away  
  
"Calm down Kurt" Jean put her hands on his shoulders trying to get his attention "Maybe she is downstairs with the others and you're getting hysterical for nothing" Kurt think about it for a moment and then grabbed Kitty's and Jean's hands and teleported to the kitchen where Ororo, Evan and Amara were waiting for the rest of the team. Kurt scanned the place and dissapeared again.  
  
"Hey, what's going on with the fury elf?" Evan asked  
  
"He's searching for Rogue..." Jean explained  
  
"What happened to Stripes?" Logan and Scott were entering the room when a cloud of smoke appeared infront of Logan and Kurt on his arms. The man raised an eyebrow and drop the boy on the floor.  
  
"OUCH!! That hurts!" Kurt rubbed his head and stood up   
  
"Did you, like, find her?" Kitty asked a little worried  
  
"No..." the blue boy's face was sad "She dissapeared..."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who dissapeared?" Scott asked   
  
"Rogue... This morning when I, like, woke up, she was, like, gone"   
  
"What?!" Scott, Logan and Ororo asked at the same time surprised and worried  
  
"Are you sure you search in every corner?!" Scott put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and shaked the boy   
  
"Jaaa!!" Kurt put his hands on his head   
  
"She isn't fine, we must find her!" Logan said while exchanging a look with Ororo who nooded  
  
  
At the park, Rogue was sitting on a bench thoughtfully when a voice returned her to reality.  
  
"Hey girl!" The goth girl raised her gaze and saw Risty Wilde standing next to her "I'm happy to see you're feeling better"  
  
"Thanks" Rogue said with a weak smile  
  
"What's going on? Why did you ask me to come so early?" the british girl sat next to the other girl  
  
"The prof is helping me with a "gift" I have..." Risty gave her a puzzled look (Ok, we all know she is Mystique and blah blah, but she has to act a little)   
  
"You called me to tell me that? Wasn't easier to take the phone?"  
  
"No..." Rogue stared at her hands "Risty, I need you to make me a favor..."   
  
"Yeah, of course"  
  
"I need to..." The goth girl hesitate for a moment "I need to talk to my mother..." Risty stared at her puzzled and surprised  
  
"But what can I do? You said your mother disapeared and I'm not a magician..."   
  
"Please, you know what I'm talking about..." Rogue stared at Risty with pleading eyes "I'm begging you... Mystique..." Risty thought about it for a second and then sighted  
  
"All right, If that's what you want..." Risty closed her eyes and in a second, her body turned into Mystique's   
  
"Thank you..." Rogue whispered  
  
"What do you want to talk with me?" Mystique tried to sound indiferent   
  
"As I told you, the prof is helping me with my little problem and it seems he found the way to make me control my powers"  
  
"Really?" the woman sounded surprised and happy? "But how?" Rogue explained her what the professor told her about his discorery of her powers and the sessions they had  
  
"... and It seems that the clue is hidden in that past that I can't remember..."  
  
"I see... and you thought that maybe I would help you?"   
  
"Well... I... yeah..." The girl stared intensely at her gloved hands placed on her lap "It's not just 'cause of my powers..." Rogue turned and stared at the woman besides her with determination in her eyes "I really want to remember who I am, my chilhood, my father, my life... and you're the only one who can help me, please tell me what happened that day..." Mystique sighted and stared at her daughter saddly  
  
"All right..." Mystique turned to the sky and stared at it "When you born, your father and I were worried that Magneto would harm you the same way he did with your brother so I convinced him to leave with you. He decided to move to Mississipi where Irene was living. She was the one who mantained us in contact and told me about some visions she had about your mutation and that man..."  
  
"The one with the white face..." Rogue said in low voice  
  
"Yes... when she told me a strange man was after you I decided to search for you, I wasn't letting anyone harm you" Rogue stared at the woman next of her surprised, it was the first time she confessed she cared for someone "I met with your father and told him about Irene visions, he said I had nothing to worry about, that he would protect you but..."  
  
"That man killed him..." Rogue whispered while closing her eyes remembering the images she saw in her last session  
  
"I tried my best helping him but he was so powerful..." Mystique lowered her head "I thought that everything was over, that man was succeeding but a miracle happened... when he touched you, your powers activated for a second and we supposed you absorbed him. He felt to the ground unconcious and you passed out, I reached for you and noticed that your hair turned white...."  
  
"I see, that's why I have this white bangs..."  
  
"Yes, when I took you to Irene she said that maybe it was because of the shock but we had to wait to see what would happened... when you woke up you didn't remember anything... but that was the best..."  
  
"I don't undestand how can that be the best!" Rogue said closing her eyes thightly "You can't imagine how many nights I passed thinking why my parents left me with a stranger, why I tried and tried and couldn't remember anything about them or myself..." Rogue shaked her head quietly "and the worst is that... that was the reason I can't touch anyone..."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Rogue, I never mean to... If I knew I would never..."  
  
"I know, I know..." The girl sighted and stared at her hands intensely  
  
"You know something..." Rogue raised her head and stared at the blue woman intrigued "you resembles so much your father. The color of your eyes, your hair, even when you smile you looks so much like him"  
  
"How was him..." Rogue said not thinking  
  
"He was a great man, a gentleman. We met in Germany when I was "making a favor" for Magneto, you know"  
  
"Yeah..." Rogue gave her a sarcastic smile  
  
"He knew about my mutation and my work for Magneto, but he didn't care and asked me to get married. Some time later I got pregnant and gave birth to your brother, Kurt. When he discovered what Magneto did to him he was heart broken, we both were..." It was hard for her to remember so she stopped for a moment to regain her composture "But a year later you born and the joy returned to our lifes" The woman turned to the girl "You can't imagine how much he loved you... you were everything for him..." Mystique's mouth turned into a sad smile "He would be so proud of you and your brother..." The goth girl smiled and sighted sadly. Suddenly she felt her head hurt and raised two fingers to her temple. "Are you all right?" The woman asked worried and the goth girl nooded with her head and opened her eyes. Mystique turned into Risty again and stood up. "I better return you to the Institute but before you have to tell me how did you know that I was Risty"  
  
"There were some things that didn't have sense... You said thinks that Risty would never know but Mystique would..."   
  
"I see" Risty smiled proudly "clever girl" The goth girl shrugged her shoulders with a smile and both walked to the parking lot searching for Risty's car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it!!! how was it??? I'm waiting for your reviews ^.^ , tell me anything you think about it, no matter what it is, I'm strong, I can handle almost everything ^__~) I'm an openminded...  
  
Date: Sunday August 25th, 2002 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everybody!!!! I'm really really really really really really really really really (etc, etc) sorry for making all of you waiting for the next chapter, specially you Phoenix, thank you for your support, and thanks to the other guys who reviewed ^.^ I'm glad there are people who like my story, I hope you like this chapter ^.^ , it was hard for me because of my block and homework and exams and a lot of thing I had to do the last days.... Sorry again!  
  
THANKS GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Logan, Kurt and Kitty were at the park searching for Rogue. They met at the bench where some minutes ago she shared with her mother.  
  
"Did ya find her track?" Kurt asked worried  
  
"It seems she was here but wasn't alone..." Logan sniff   
  
"Like, this is a public park! anybody can, like, sit on it!" Kitty folded her arms. Logan glanced at Kitty   
  
"But this anybody has blue skin and red hair..."   
  
"Mystique?!" The three kids said at the same time  
  
"I don't think she comes very often to feed the birds..." The adult said sarcastically  
  
"I don't like this..." Kurt was more worried than before "Vhat if my mother did something to my sista?"  
  
"We won't let her harm Rogue... Let's continue searching..." Kurt and Kitty exchanged looks and followed Logan to the parking lot.  
  
  
A pair of hours passed and anybody could find Rogue anywhere, it was like if she vanished. Logan's team was the first to arrive at the Institute's principal door.  
  
"Are you, like, sure you followed, like, the correct track? We just returned to the Institute"  
  
"I'm sure little pint" Logan grumphed. Suddenly Scott, Jean and Evan walked to them with defeated faces  
  
"Did you find her?" Jean asked blessing for an afirmative answer  
  
"No" was Kurt's simple answer. Evan put a hand on the blue elf's shoulder for support. After that, the x-men went inside the mansion defeated and worried.   
  
"I'm glad you returned, Rogue just arrived a couple of minutes ago and..."   
  
"REALLY?!" Kurt asked excited "Vhere is she?! Is she all right?! Can I see her?!"  
  
"Calm down Kurt, she is talking with the professor right now, I suppose you would see her when they finish" The weather goddess said calmly. Her words calmed the blue boy and for the first time in all the morning, he smiled relieved. The rest of the kids went to the kitchen to eat something, except for Kurt who stood there waiting for his sister. Logan, Ororo and Kurt sat on a coach to wait.   
  
"Is there a problem?" Ororo asked while noticing Logan's worried face  
  
"Maybe..." The man stared at the floor intensely "Stripes met with Mystique at the park"  
  
"What?! are you sure?" The woman was surprised. Logan nooded not taking his eyes from the floor "But she was dissapeared, how?"  
  
"I need to talk with a person..." He remembered Rogue saying it when he left her in her room after the session when she remembered part of her past. Ororo stared at him confused. "She already knew Mystique is alive..." Kurt was hearing attently everything but didn't understand very well what was going on.  
  
"Are ya saying my mother is alive and my sista vent to talk vith her?" Kurt asked worried. The two adults exchanged looks remembering the boy who was with them and then nooded "But vhy? vhy did she do something like that?"  
  
"That's a good question..." Logan tried to seem he didn't know anything but Kurt was difficult to convince  
  
"Ya're hidding something important..." The blue boy stood "Something that has to be with my sista" He stared at the adults who had guilty expressions on their faces "Tell me vhat's going on here, please"  
  
"Sorry bub, but we can't"  
  
"Rogue has to be the one who tell you..." Ororo stood and put her hands on the boy's shoulders.  
  
"Ok" Kurt sighted frustrated and sat again. In that instant Mr McCoy appeared at the door's frame and called for the adults.  
  
"The professor wants us to go to his office" He turned to Kurt and smiled kindly "Kurt, Why don't you go with the rest of the kids and eat something, I'll call you when we finish"  
  
"All right..." Kurt stood up and walked to the stairs. The adults went to the professor's office worried of what would happen there.  
  
  
Rogue was sitting before the professor when Logan, Hank and Ororo entered to the room. The girl noticed Logan's dissaproving look and stared at her hands on her lap, feeling guilty.  
  
"Now Stripes, tell us where did you go?" Logan folded his arms   
  
"I went to the park to... ahm... walk..." She said nervously, she knew that if she tell them she saw Mystique they would get really mad with her. Wolverine stared intensely at her.  
  
"Don't lie to us! What were you doing with Mystique at the park?"   
  
-Damn it! How do they know...- "We were just talking..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"'Cause you weren't going to let me go and I needed to talk to her!" Rogue raised her head and stared at Logan's eyes determined  
  
"Damn! That woman is crazy she could have harmed you...." He raised his hands to the sky   
  
"But anything happened!" Rogue clenched her fits on the arm chair. Logan was about to say something else but the professor interrupted him  
  
"It's enough Logan..." Xavier raised a hand before the man to make him stop "Rogue, you went to ask her about your visions, right?" The girl nooded "Do you think talking with her helped you?"  
  
"Yes, she told me what happened... and a little more..." her face turned sad  
  
"I have to confess you something Rogue, we are not sure if we should continue with the sessions. We are afraid this would affect you baddly" The professor said putting his hands together.  
  
"What?!" Rogue stared shoocked at the man before her "No, professor, I can handle this, I know I can, please, let me continue!" She said with pleading eyes "The information Mystique gave me would help me, I just need to order the ideas in my head..." The professor thought it for a second and smiled.  
  
"Ok, it seems you have taken your decision" He wheeled aproaching to her "Do you think you can handle other session like the last one?"   
  
"Yes, I do" She said with determination in her voice and her eyes.  
  
"All right" The professor put his hands at Rogue's head sides "Close your eyes and concentrate, please" She followed his orders.   
  
The scenary was a park filled with trees. A tall man with brown hair and grayish green eyes was standing under a tree looking at it's foliage, like searching for something  
  
"Hey little one! Where are you?!" He spot at a little girl sitting on one of the tree's branches "Come down, you're going to get hurt!"  
  
"Don't worry daddy, I know what I do!" The girl stood up on the branch and gave him a smile. He shoocked his head.  
  
"C'mon, get down!" The man raised his arms.  
  
"Catch me daddy!" The girl jumped to her father's arms. He cought her and laugh a little.  
  
"You're my little rogue..." He smiled tenderly and cared her head "You know, If your brother were with us, you two would be very good friends..."  
  
"My brother..." The girl stared at the sky and sight saddly "Do you think he is all right?" The man kept quite for a moment, thinking and then gave his daughter a sad smile.  
  
"Yes, he must be" He put the girl on the floor and both walked to a near bench where they sat. "Life isn't always what we spect..." He sighted "There will be hard days in your life and mean people that would like to hurt you, but there will be good people too, who will love you and trust you" He reached for something inside his pocket. The girl stared at him curiosly  
"And I know that I won't be with you forever to protect you so..." He had something brilliant on his hand, a golden cross with a thin golden chain. The man put it around her neck "whenever you feel lonely it will remember you that I love you and I'll always be with you" He smiled tenderly "in your heart and your mind" The girl took it in his hand and watched it for a second, then she smiled and turned to her father "No matter what would happen in the future, no matter if the world gets against you, there will be always someone who would love you, who would trust you, you'll never be alone..." he cared the side of her face and smiled "trust him the same way he would trust you..."  
  
"Thank you daddy" She hugged him and he returned the gesture.  
  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and blinked twice. She raised her hand and touched her cheek then stared at it and noticed something, her fingertips where wet. She was crying...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I finished I finished!!!!! YYYEEEEESSSSS!!!!!!! Please review and tell me what you think, ^.^ , anything, good, bad, more less, "you better continue with your life", I don't know, whatever you want ^.^   
  
  
Date: Sunday September 8th, 2002 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back!!!! YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!  
Sorry guys for make you wait so long but the school mantained me really busy, (homework, exams, teamworks, blagh!!! =P ) But I least finished this chapter. I'm already writing the next chapter, I hope I could finish it this weekend (hope so ¬_¬*). I don't know what else to say so I let you continue with your reading.   
  
P.S. Thanks for the reviews!!!! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kurt and Scott were waiting for Rogue, sitting in the living room. Both kids were silent, submerged in deep thought when Kitty and Jean walked inside the room.  
  
"Where's, like, the funeral?" Kitty joked trying to get the boys attention but they didn't even move "Lance, like, proposed me to marry him and go, like, to live with him at the Brotherhood's mansion"  
  
"without sugar would be great..." Scott said not even caring what he said. Kitty and Jean exchanged worried looks.  
  
"HELLO?!" Kitty waved her hand infront of Scott's face  
  
"eh?" Scott raised his head and stared puzzled at both girls who shaked their heads "what?"  
  
"Forget it" Kitty folded her arms  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt raised his head   
  
"My wedding"  
  
"Ah! your w/vedding..." Kurt and Scott said like not caring and returned to their thinking position. Jean raised an eyebrow and watched at her clock. Suddenly Scott and Kurt stood from their sits with shoocked expressions on their faces  
  
"YOUR W/VHAT???!!!"   
  
"Twenty five seconds" Jean said to Kitty  
  
"I, like, told you, that, like, always works" the freshman said with a proud expression. Scott and Kurt exchanged confused looks.  
  
"What's wrong guys? You've been here all morning..." Jean said worried. Scott and Kurt lowered their gazes and sighted saddly "Oh, I see... you're worried about Rogue" Both kids nooded and sat on their places.  
  
"C'mon, isn't like if she is gonna, like, die" Kitty sat on an armchair next to them "She is, like, just talking with the adults"  
  
"But vhat if my mother harmmed her!!! vhat if she tried to convince her to leave us! vhat if ...!"  
  
"Calm down Kurt" Jean put her hands on the blue boy's shoulders "You're overeacting"  
  
"Hey guys!" The four kids turned to the entrance where Mr McCoy was standing. Kurt stood from his place and ran to the blue man  
  
"Hov is my sista!? Vhat happened to her!? May I see her!?"   
  
"Don't worry Kurt, she's still talking with the others, but she is fine" Mr McCoy put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled "Well, Logan sent me to check on your next Danger Room session"  
  
"Nooo..." The x-kids said at the same time dissapointed  
  
  
At the professor's office  
  
"No Rogue, keep your mind focus on what you want" The professor was helping Rogue to concentrate "You need to trust the person before you..." The goth girl touched with her finger Logan's. She tried her best not to harm him but at the instant they touch each other they felt like an electric shock and Rogue took her hand back to don't absorb Logan's powers.  
  
"Wow! that was weird!" Logan shaked his head  
  
"It's difficult, professor..." Rogue lowered her gaze "I'm not like this, I can't be that opened to trust my surroundings..."  
  
"I told you this wouldn't be easy, it has to be done step by step, don't despairate" Rogue sighted and put her glove on again  
"Now that we know what happened to you, would be easier for you to control that fear and let the people get closer to you"  
  
"Maybe..." She sounded not really convinced. Logan and Ororo exchanged worried looks and returned their gaze to the goth girl "Even if I can remember some things of my life... I still can't do it..." Rogue closed her eyes tightly "I've been alone for so long..."  
  
"But you're not alone anymore..." Logan put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him "Now you have your brother, he loves you so much"  
  
"And you have us, we are your family, too" Ororo smiled at her motherly.   
  
"Thank you" She whispered and smiled shyly  
  
"Don't worry Rogue, you'll dominate it soon, I know it" the professor said with a knowling smile.  
  
  
After an hour at the Danger Room, the x-kids were exhausted, some were walking to their rooms, like the new kids, Jean and Evan; Kurt, Scott and Kitty were going to the kitchen to drink some water. Kurt took Kitty's hand and teleported both to the room, Scott refused to go with them saying he prefered to walk. When he passed by the living room he stopped in his tracks when hearing Rogue's voice. He stood hiding behind the wall to see what was going on there. He saw Rogue talking at the telephone.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday" Rogue said shyly "Yeah, I'm feeling better, Pietro" Scott tensed at hearing that name "I don't think you should..." the girl's voice sounded worriedly "Mmmmm, bad joke..... Ok, see ya at school" She hung the phone. Scott leaned on the wall thinking, he turned to continue his way to the kitchen when he almost crashed with Rogue who was walking out the living room.  
  
"Scott" Rogue said surprised  
  
"Er.. Hi" He said nervoulsy.  
  
"Hi..." She said indiferent  
  
"How you've been?"  
  
"fine..."  
  
"We haven't seen each other for a while" Scott said with a weak smile. Rogue just nodded and fixed her eyes on the floor. Scott sighted "Why you've been avoiding me?"  
  
"I don't know what do you mean, I'm not avoiding you" The goth girl said not taking her gaze away from the floor  
  
"Please Rogue, look at me" the senior put a hand on the girl's shoulder but she didn't move. "I see..."  
  
"what?"  
  
"Is because of him, right?"   
  
"Who are you talking about?" Rogue turned her head to him with a confused expression  
  
"Pietro, you've been acting like this with me because of that... that..."  
  
"You don't know anything, Scott!" Rogue turned to a side  
  
"Because you don't tell me anything. You hide from me and preffer to run to Maximoff's arms instead of trust me and tell me what's going on with you!" Scott raised his voice a little. Rogue stared at him surprised. "Or wasn't him who you were talking with?"  
  
"Wait a minute, you were spying on me?"   
  
"No, it was a coincidence, I was going to the kitchen and heard you..." The senior's face turned serious "talking with Pietro..." he said in a dangerous low voice  
  
"Why Scott... why are you doing this to me?" Scott stared at her confused "Why can't you get away from my business?"  
  
"Excuse me Rogue but I can't stand that boy. I can't trust him..."  
  
" 'Cause is part of the Brotherhood or why?"  
  
"In part..."   
  
"You can't stand Pietro but you trust Lance"  
  
"I never said I trust him, I just accept him as Kitty's boyfriend... Besides, this is different"  
  
"Yes it is! Lance is Kitty's BOYFRIEND, Pietro is just my FRIEND! different kind of relationships, you know!"  
  
"But he doesn't see you that way..." Rogue stared at Scott puzzled -and doesn't love you the way I do...-  
  
"And why do you care? You already have someone to be worried about" Now was Scott's turned to be confused. In that instant Kurt and Kitty were returning from the kitchen and stopped when seeing their friends arguing again.  
  
-Oh Great! She didn't forget what happened with Taryn...- "If you're talking about Taryn, I already told you there's nothing between us, it was a missunderstood provoked by your speedy friend..."  
  
"I can't believe you Scott Summers! Now you invent things to turn me against Pietro" Rogue folded her arms and shaked her head a little.   
  
"All right, forget it! You know something I was worried about you, I don't want to see you hurt because of that brat!" Scott took a deep breath "but if you don't care I won't care, either!"   
  
"FINE!" Rogue turned and stormed to her room.   
  
"That girl is gonna kill me!" Scott raised his arms to the sky and stormed to the kitchen. Kurt and Kitty exchanged worried looks and then saw the senior walking away  
  
"I, like, guess they, like, haven't solved their problems"   
  
"I thing they turned vorse" Kurt sighted "I don't like this"  
  
"Either do I..."  
  
  
It was almost midnight, everybody was asleep at the Institute except of the fury elf who couldn't sleep. He was walking to the kitchen for a glass of water when he noticed someone in the livingroom. He approached to the person and recognized his sister sitting on the floor leaning on the couch, staring intensely at the golden cross she had in her hand. She felt the blue boy's presence and turned to him with a serious expression that worried him.  
  
"Hey" he said with a smile   
  
"Hey..." the girl answered turning to see him for a sencond and then returned her attention to the cross.   
  
"Vhat are ya doing here?" He sat next to her.  
  
"Kurt... " He turned to her   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's something I have to tell you..."   
  
"It's about Mystique?"   
  
"In part..." Rogue sighted and turned to the boy "But first I have to ask you something"   
  
"Shoot it!"   
  
"Do you trust me?" the boy stared at his sister confused, he wasn't specting that  
  
"Of course I do!" Rogue smiled weakly   
  
"Would you close your eyes?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, then shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. This was strange but he would do anything she asks him to do, she was his sister and trust her with all his heart. Rogue took off one of her gloves and stared at her hand doubtfully. Kurt stood with his eyes closed waiting until he felt a warm hand on his cheek, he put his own hand on the other one not thinking, but suddenly he realized who's hand was it and opened his eyes in a snap. He stared at Rogue in shock, who had her eyes closed. She looked like if she was taking all her might to concentrate in what she was doing.  
  
"Rogue?" Kurt asked surprised. Rogue retired her hand and opened her eyes breathing heavily. Kurt embraced her to give her support "This is increcible! How did you do it? It's a miracle!"   
  
"The prof has been helping me to do it, that's why we've been having that sessions" She smiled weakly "He said that something that happened to me was the reason why I have some kind of rejection to fisical contact so he helped me to remember some things from my past to know "  
  
"That's vhy ya vent to talk vith our mother" Rogue nodded  
  
"My memories came to me like flashes that I couldn't understand" the girl sighted and closed her eyes. She felt an arm around her shoulders and turned to see Kurt's face with a tender smile.   
  
"Ya should have told me"  
  
"I know and I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't want anybody to know, this was something I had to solve by myself."   
  
"Ya always try to do everything by yourself, but ya're not alone, ve're a family, ve trust and encourage each other"  
  
"That's the same Ororo and Logan told me..." she smiled and rest her head on his shoulder "You know something, you're the first person I touch since the day my powers manifested"   
  
"Vov! The blue elf it's special!" Kurt said proudly with a big grin. Rogue chuckled and shocked her head  
  
"Of course you're special, you're my brother, you're the person I trust the most in the world" she turned her attention to her cross in her hand and sighted "somebody told me that no matters the world is against me, there would be someone who would love me"  
  
"He vas the one vho gave ya that?" Rogue nodded "I see..." He smiled "He must have loved ya a lot" He tightened his embrace  
  
"He loved us, Kurt, he loved us" She closed her eyes and rest in his arms feeling saved and happy for the first time in that long week she had lived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All right that's all, I don't know why I wrote this, it took me so long and wrote THIS??!!! what happened to me??!!! I promise the next chapter would be better, more Pietro vs Scott and Kurt/Rogue brother and sister relationship. If you don't review this one I'll understand, even myself wouldn't do it T.T snif, snif....  
  
Date: 


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone!!! Like I promised, here is the next chapter!!!!! YYYEEEESSSSS!!!!!! I hope you like it, and review, please ^__^ he he!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kitty woke up the next morning at hearing her clock alarm. She stretched and turned to the bed next to her to wake up her roomate.   
  
"Not again please!" The freshman put her hand on her forehead at noticing the other bed's owner wasn't there. She ran out the room and stopped infront of Jean's room door. She knocked it several times before the older girl opened the door.   
  
"For God's sake, Kitty, It's just seven o'clock in the morning!"   
  
"Like, sorry Jean it's just that... Rogue dissapeared!" Kitty raised her arms   
  
"Not again" At that instant Scott and Evan approached to them.  
  
"What's going on?" Scott said yawning   
  
"Yeah, why are you waking everybody so early?" Evan said with and angry expression and his arms folded  
  
"Rogue, like, dissapeared again!" Kitty said worried   
  
"Oh great!" Evan said sarcastically "That girl is an expert on that, we must give her a new codename, "the magician" " the black boy chuckled. The rest of the kids stared at each other and then at Evan with 'that's not funny' faces  
  
"Why don't we, like, tell Mr. Logan?"   
  
"Maybe she is at the kitchen" Evan tried to sound reasonable, (difficult to believe....)  
  
"Well, maybe but... we are talking about Rogue!!!" Scott was a little hysterical   
  
"All right, who was the one who screamed?!" Logan walked to the kids with an angry face  
  
"Sorry Logan, is just that Rogue is gone again" Scott stood behind Kitty trying to protect himself.  
  
"Hum, it seems the blue elf isn't around here, either" Logan turned, scanning the place.  
  
"That means, Kurt must be with her" Evan said with a satisfaction smile  
  
"Maybe..." Logan grumphed "All right, let's find them. Evan look at the pool and the back yard, Jean and Kitty search inside the house, Scott and me are searching at the woods" The kids nodded and everyone took their ways.   
  
  
Kitty was walking to the Danger Room when she heard some noises coming from it. She went to the controls room (I don't know how to call it where they see what happens in the room ¬_¬*) and found the computer was running a session. The girl saw Kurt and Rogue inside the room wearing their uniforms. She was about to call them when she noticed they were practicing something and decided to let them finish.  
  
The Danger Room was like a big jungle, Rogue was standing infront of a colgant bridge with her eyes covered and Kurt was infront of her grabbing her hands. Kurt was leading her across the bridge but she didn't know where she was going, he've been leading her across the room not telling her where she was going.  
  
"You know something, this is stupid! I don't understand how it is going to help me" Rogue grumphed feeling like a dumb   
  
"Shhh, this is a good excersice" Now they were at the middle of the bridge "This vill teach you to trust and concentrate"  
  
"If you say so" She said defeated  
  
"C'mon girl, do ya vant to touch or not?"  
  
"Ok, ok... who would imagine you can be as grumpy as Logan" Rogue said with a smirk  
  
"Really funny" the blue boy said sarcastically. Suddenly he teleported to the end of the bridge leaving Rogue alone.  
  
"Kurt? where are you?"  
  
"At the end" He answered amussed  
  
"WHAT??!!!" the girl "Come here right now, you said you would guide me through this thing, not that you would let me in the middle of I don't know where!!"  
  
"I told ya this is a concentration excercise too, from there ya have to concentrate in my voice to get here" Kurt began to jump and the bridge moved from one side to the other. Rogue grabbed herself from the first thing she could to keep her balance.  
  
"You're so dead blue elf!!"   
  
"Just hear my beautiful voice. Focus on it!"  
  
"It's easier to say!" Rogue stood and concentrate in his voice trying to find her way. There were too many noises from the jungle that it was really difficult for her to locate Kurt's voice calling her. She began to walk doubtfully, stopping several times before arriving to the end of the bridge.  
  
"Ya're done. Ya see, it vas easy" Rogue took the cloth away from her eyes and saw the bridge behind her and then at her brother with a killing glare.  
  
"Don't you ever do such a thing like that again" She said with a menacing voice, aproaching to the boy with her fist raised.  
  
"But ya did it very good" The blue boy gave her a big smile. The goth girl raised an eyebrow and folded her arms  
  
"I still don't understand how that is going to help me" The Session ended and the Danger Room return to it's normal form.  
  
"Act under dangeorus situations gives ya confidence and helps ya to concentrate" Rogue gave him an incredulous look "Ya don't believe me, right"  
  
"Do I have to answer that?"   
  
"All right, ya'll see. Take yar glove off and touch me" Kurt pointed at his face showing her where to touch him  
  
"I don't know, Kurt, the last time was really difficult to keep the concentration, now I don't think I could do it"  
  
"C'mon, try it, if ya don't try hov are ya going to see if it vorks. Just believe in yarself"   
  
"Ok, but don't blame me if you dismay" She took her glove off  
  
"Yeah, yeah, hurry up girl, I vant to eat breakfast before midnight" Rogue touched his face with her fingertips, when anything happened, she touched him with her hand and keep it there for some seconds. She was concentrating but wasn't taking her the same effort from the first time she touched him. She retired her hand and blinked several times.  
  
Kitty was watching everything from her place in the controls room. She was in shock, whe couldn't believe what she saw, Rogue was touching Kurt with her bare hand!. She ran out the room to meet with her friends inside the Danger Room.  
  
  
"Wow! It really worked!" Rogue said surprised  
  
"Ya see, I'm a great teacher" Kurt said with a big smile.   
  
"It seems..."   
  
"Rogue! Kurt!" Kitty interrupted Rogue and phased through the door running. She crashed with Kurt and both felt to the ground  
  
"OUCH!!! Kitty vhat's going on?" Kurt rubbed his forehead  
  
"That's, like, what I should be asking!" Rogue helped Kitty to stand up "Rogue you, like, just touched Kurt! How it is possible??!!!"   
  
"Well, it's a long story" The goth girl answered shyly   
  
"You, like, have to tell me everything!" The freshman took the other girl's hands and began to jump excitely.  
  
"All right, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone"   
  
"Sure, like, I swear I won't say, like, a word" Kitty raised her right hand. Rogue told Kitty her long story and Kurt explained her what they were doing in the Danger Room, how he was teaching her to concentrate. "Oh I see! This is going to be, like, great!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, calm down girl, we're still working on it"  
  
"All right kids, what are you doing there, we've been searching for you" The three kids heard Logan's voice and raised their faces to the control room where him, Scott, Evan and Jean were looking at them.   
  
"I, like, totally forgot about the others" Kitty put a hand on her forehead.  
  
"It's breakfast time, be at the dinning room in ten minutes" Logan said before leaving with the rest of the x-kids.  
  
"Toad the last one!" Kurt shouted before teleporting  
  
"That's, like, not fair!" Kitty shouted and turned to Rogue who just shrugged her shoulders. The door opened and Rogue ran out the Danger Room  
  
"See ya upstairs, Toad!" She shouted  
  
"Hey!" Kitty ran after her, but wasn't fast enough and had to deal with the idea to be called 'Toad' for the rest of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it... It wasn't very long but I promised I was putting a new chapter soon and I like to keep my promises ^__^ Pietro will be in the next chapter, that means FIGHT!!!! ñaca, ñaca! I hope I can upload it soon. Thanks for reading.  
  
Date: Tuesday October 1st, 2002 


	13. Chapter 12 1

Hi!!! Sorry for making you wait so long T.T I was in exams period and had a lot of homework and reamworks, OH How much I hate school when that happens!!! ¬_¬*   
Thank you for your reviews, I'm very happy 'cause this story got 71 reviews!!! *aKanE sends kisses to everybody* I like when you write reviews, even if its just one word ^__^ , that tells me there are people interested in my story and like it... Thank you again!! and hope you like this chapter.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later, that day, Rogue was at her room reading her script when she was interrupt by a knock on the door.  
  
"Rogue, it's me, Scott..."  
  
"Rogue isn't here, goodbye" She answered coolly  
  
"Please, I come in peace. I just want to talk with you" The door opened and Scott saw Rogue walking to her bed and sat on it. He followed her and stood infront of her. The senior stared at her for a moment, she had her eyes fixed on the script in her hands with a serious face.  
  
"Are you studying your part?" He asked the first thing he had on his mind to try to break the ice. Rogue nooded and turned to him with a questioning face.  
  
"What do you want, Scott?"   
  
"I came to apologize, about yesterday..." He put a hand on the back of his neck "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You're right, isn't my business but..." Scott sat next to her taking the script from her hands and putting it besides them "It's just that I can't see you hurt" he took her hands in his "Because I love you" He leaned and kissed her on the lips...  
  
"Scott?" The senior shaked his head a little and saw Rogue's confused expression "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm all right" -Damn, it was just a dream...- (A/N: WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! I'm so mean!!!!!! WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!)  
  
"I asked you, what do you want?"  
  
"Well... I..." HE put his hand on the back of his neck, then sighted and lowered his head "I'm sorry" He said in a whisper  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sorry" Scott raised his head and stared directly at Rogue's eyes "You know, about yesterday..." Rogue turned to a side avoiding Scott's eyes, she was still mad at him for spyed and lied to her "I know I reacted the wrong way and shouldn't have told you all that things, again...." He sighted and walked to her "But you have to understand that you worry me. You don't have idea how special you are for me" Rogue turned to him and saw him sitting next to her with a sad smile "I don't want to see you hurt and I don't want to lose your friendship, either" He took her gloved hand in his "Do you forgive me? He tried to gave her his best smile to convince her.   
  
"Hmmm, let me think about it" Rogue said thoughtfully. Scott's face turned sad. "All right, all right, you convinced me.I admit I overeacted too"  
  
"That means we're friends again?" Scott showed her his hand. Rogue stared at his hand, then at his face with a frankly smile and again to his hand.  
  
"Friends" She shoock it and smiled at him.  
  
"I promise you that I won't let all of that Pietro thing interfer with our friendship again"  
  
"Really? Are you serious? " Rogue was surprised "So you're saying you accept Pietro?"  
  
"Well... I don't think that..." The senior stared at her brighting eyes and sighted defeated "Ok, I'll try to stand him but I don't promise I'll be his friend or I'll let him make fun of me"  
  
"That's fine with me, I conform if you two don't try to kill each other everytime you see" Scott gave her a half smile and walked to the door to open it. When he opened the door Kurt, Kitty and Evan fell infront of him. Jean was standing behind them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Scott asked with his arms folded infront of his chest  
  
"Vell... Ve vere passing by and..." Kurt, who had Kitty on him, tried to think in some excuse quickly but anything came to him  
  
"We saw a rat!" Kitty complemented pushing Evan to a side  
  
"Yeah and we were chasing it" Evan rubbed his head  
  
"We thought that it entered the room and we were just checking it" Jean finished while helping Kitty to stand up. Scott and Rogue exchanged incredulous looks and then turned to their friends.   
  
"HEY!!! There it goes!" Kurt pointed at the stairs  
  
"Let's catch it!" Evan shouted and the rest of the kids ran to the stairs. Rogue shoock her head and Scott gave her a smile  
  
"Every day they invent worst excuses" the senior said after closing the door and shaked his head a little.  
  
"Yeah" The goth girl smiled. Scott turned to the bed and saw the script on it. He walked to it and took it in his hands. He fixed his shades and turned to Rogue  
  
"Would you mind if we practice together?"   
  
"No, there's no problem" Rogue answered shyly. She lowered her face to hide the excitement on her face.  
  
"We need a quite place. Why don't we go to the park?"   
  
"Ok"   
  
"I'm going for my keys. I meet you at the front door" Scott opened the door and stood there with a confused expression on his face.   
  
"What's wrong?" Rogue asked worried and walked to him. The senior pointed at Kurt, Evan, Kitty and Jean who had brooms in their hands and were like seeking something.  
  
"Other rat?" Scott asked teasing them "You know, if you have something to ask us, just do it. You don't need to act ridiculous"   
  
"You see Kurt, I told you this was stupid!" Evan gave Kurt a pat on his head.   
  
"Hey!!, I vasn't the one vho said "Ve sav a rat"" the blue boy defended himself.  
  
"But you, like, didn't thought in anything, like, good, either!" Kitty said angry "Besides, this idea of the brooms was, like, worse than the one of the rat"  
  
"That's not true! the rat vas the vorst, right Scott?" Kurt, Evan and Kitty turned to where, supposedly, Scott was standing but they found anyone there. Jean pointed to the stairs and they saw Rogue, followed by the senior, walking to the stairs "Nov that they're gone, hov are ve going to aske them if they solved their differences"  
  
"It seems they have" Jean said with a smile.   
  
"For the moment" Evan shrugged his shoulders   
  
"Until Pietro doesn't, like, appear and screw everything up" Kitty support her weight on the broom stick and sighted  
  
"I have a great idea!" an evil grin appeared on Kurt's face "Come here I'll tell you vhat ve're doing" His friends approached to him and he told them his plan.  
  
  
Some hours later, Scott and Rogue returned to the Institute at dinner's time. It was strange that just the front lights were on. The senior opened the door and both entered the place.   
  
"Kurt! This isn't funny, turn the lights on!" Scott shouted but didn't get any response.  
  
"It seems there's nobody here" Rogue went to turn the lights on. Both walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Ororo what's going ..." the senior stopped his question when he noticed there was anybody at the kitchen.  
  
"I told you there's nobody here" Rogue said folding her arms   
  
"This is strange, where is everybody?" Scott scratched his head  
  
"At Tony's eating dinner without us"   
  
"How do you know it?" Rogue put a note infront of his face and he took it  
  
  
" Dear Rogue and Scott:  
Kitty decided to help at the kitchen and, well, it wasn't the best of the ideas.... so   
we sacrificed ourself and go to Tony's for dinner. Enjoy your evening.  
  
Kurt "  
  
"Great!, they went to eat pizza" Rogue grumphed. Scott opened the refrigerator's door and search for something to eat but it was empty.  
  
"Yes, and we are empty here" The boy sighted frustrated "It seems we have to order dinner" Rogue thought for a moment and grabbed the telephone "Where are you calling?"  
  
"It's a surprise" She winked at him.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Tony's restaurant, the x men were talking about Kurt's idea  
  
"We were, like, really lucky that the adults had, like, a business meeting tonight" Kitty said cheerfully  
  
"I can't believe Ororo accepted to let us come here for dinner, how did you convince her, Kurt?" Jean asked the fury boy who was in his fourth piece of pizza.  
  
"Vell, it vas easy. I sent Kitty to help her"  
  
"Hey!" The other kids began to laugh "It isn't, like, my fault that the sugar and the salt are, like, so alike"They continued laughing for a while. When they calmed, Jean began the serious part of the conversation   
  
"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Rogue and Scott alone at the institute?"   
  
"Ja, some time alone vould help them to completly solve their problems"  
  
"I hope so" Evan said giving a bite to his piece of pizza "If they continue fighting, Pietro would take advantage of it, and I can't imagine other brotherhood's member visiting the institute" Kitty gave Evan a killing glare.  
  
"I just vant them to at least confess each other their feelings. That vould be a real relieve for everybody" Kitty, Jean and Evan nood at Kurt's words.  
  
  
Rogue and Scott were at the living room sitting on the floor eating chinesse noodles next to the fireplace. The "dinner" was quite until the senior broke the silence.  
  
"This thing is great" he turned to his side where Rogue was sitting   
  
"I knew you would like it" Scott smiled at her "When I lived with the Brotherhood, one of us had to cook dinner each day but when it was Todd's turn we better called this chinesse restaurant" Rogue smiled sadly at the memory of her old teammates.  
  
"Do you miss them?" the senior asked noticing her sudden change.  
  
"I don't know..." she sighted "We weren't the best of the friends but we supported each other and get along our way. I have to admit I had a lot of fun living with them, they always have something in mind"   
  
"Do you regret becoming an x-men?"   
  
"No" the goth girl answered without hesitation "I'm sure of the decision I made" a smile appeared on Scott's face   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please, Scott, don't make me say it..." she turned to a side trying to avoid his sight.  
  
"Come on, tell me, I'm curious" he insisted amuzed  
  
"All right" she closed her eyes for a moment and opened them "when I resently came I wasn't sure what your reaction would be. Mystique told me so many lies about you that I doubt I would fit here" Scott heard her attentive, not missing any of her moves or gestures "but all of you made me feel like part of your team, part of your family" she lowered her head a little  
  
"Our family" Rogue raised her head when feeling his arm around her shoulders. She blushed a little and smiled. In that moment, She felt like she could trust him, that she could tell him anything, even her little secret about her powers and the way she felt about her.  
  
"Scott, I..." both stared at each other. Her heart was beating like crazy, she couldn't resist his tender smile, but suddenly she felt something was wrong in here, this wasn't right, she knew he was with someone else and remembered the promise she made to her brother -"I perfectly know what I have to do..." "And vhat's that?" "Forget Scott Summers..."-  
  
"Is something wrong?" he got worried when seeing the sudden change in her expression.  
  
"I can't" she whispered and stood up. Scott stared at her confused and surprised, then he stood next to her and searched for her eyes but she turned to a side avoiding his gaze. He knew he was losing her again and that was something he wouldn't let heppen.  
  
"I'm sorry I pushed you" She turned to him and saw a tiny smile on his face "Why don't we left it there. Besides, the important thing is we are friends again" She smiled weakly and nooded. The senior got closer to the girl and embraced her gently. She didn't know how to react "Rogue, I promise you I won't let anything or anyone harm you" the girl returned the embrace and rest her head on his chest.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like it?? I hope so ^.^ This was for all the Scott/Rogue fans who asked me to make it that way. Sorry to Rietros lovers, I know you shouldn't have like this chapter cause there was no Pietro in it but the next chapter he will appear, is a promise ^.~) I'll be waiting for your reviews!!!! Thank you for reading my story and for your support.  
  
Date: Saturday October 12th, 2002 


	14. Chapter 14

HI EVERYBODY!!!! I'M ALIVE!!!!! YYYYEEEEESSSS!!!!!!  
Im' really really really really sorry for making all of you wait so long. I was very busy with school and my final examns etece, etece, etece, it's terrible to be in College T.T and worst to have blocks @.@  
I want to thank all of you who continue reviewing since this days, especially to cally who was pushing me to continue. Thank you very much!!!!   
Don't worry, now that I finished school I can update sooner ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kurt, Evan, Kitty and Jean returned to the Institute. The four kids entered the kitchen chatting contently. Kurt smelled something and stopped scanning the place.  
  
"What's wrong, man?" Evan asked curiously. The blue boy raised his hand to silence him. The blond boy turned to the rest and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"There!" the blue elf shouted and pointed at a trash can before running to it. He kneeled infront of the waste basket and took away the trash from it as his friends stared at him puzzled.   
  
"Nnnoooo!!!" the boy cried and the others ran to him.  
  
"What happened?! What's that?!" Jean asked worriedly. Kurt turned to her and showed her a white bag with chinesse symbols on it.   
  
"Noodles!!" Kurt said between sobs. Jean raised an eyebrow and then turned to Evan and Kitty who where as puzzled as her "they ate noodles and didn't leave anything for the blue dude!" he cried like a baby.   
  
"C'mon Kurt, how can you, like, be thinking in food when you just, like, ate eight pieces of pizza, like, twenty minutes ago!" Kitty said kneeling next to the blue boy and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Besides, it's just chinesse food" Jean continued.  
  
"Just chinesse food?!! Just chinesse food?!!" Kurt stood shaking the bag in his hand "This is from the best restaurant of the vorld! and Rogue is the only one vho knovs it's telephone!!!" he finished breathing quickly. His friends looked at him speechless. Suddenly the lights went off.  
  
"Hey, where are the lamps?" Evan asked. Kurt, with his nightvision easily move through the room and took two lamps from a cabinet. He gave one to Evan and both tried to turn them on but weren't working.  
  
"I thought Logan put new batteries to this things" Evan said scratching his head. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and searched for a candle in the same cabinet.  
  
"Let's search for Rogue and Scott, they must be upstairs" Jean said. Suddenly they heard a loud scream coming from the living room. Kitty jumped in her place and grabbed Kurt's arm with all her streinght. Evan began laughing and Jean gave him a warning look.   
  
"Wh...what was that?" Kitty asked terrified.   
  
"Let's see" Kurt said pulling his arm from Kitty's hold, who was pulling him back.   
  
"No, wait!! what if it's, like, a ghost?!" the freshman cried, trying to convince her friend to stay with them  
  
"C'mon Kitty, don't be such a baby, ghosts don't exist" Evan said with a amussed smile.  
  
"See who's talking, the big boy who sleeps with a teddy bear and let his clown lamp on until he sleeps!" Kitty shoot back. Kurt and Jean stared at Evan and burst in laugh.   
  
"What?!" Evan folded his arms and gave them killing glares "They were a present from my mother" he grumphed. The moment was interrupted by other scream. Kitty and Evan hugged Kurt. The poor boy was getting more blue than his regular tone.  
  
"Breath... let... me..." Kurt gasped for air. Kitty and Evan set the boy free and blushed "Thank you..."  
  
"Let's see what's going on" Jean walked outside the room followed by her friends. The four kids stood under the living room's door frame searching for something strange. They walked carefully inside the room, first was Jean, followed by Kurt who had Kitty hugging his arm and the last was Evan ready to run if it was necesary.  
  
"Well, it seems there's nothing here" Jean said putting her hands on her hips, turning to her friends.  
  
"Maybe it vas just the vind" Kurt said smiling  
  
"Twice?" Kitty wasn't convince at all.  
  
"Haven't you heard about echo?" Evan said more relaxed.   
  
"This is an old house and sometimes you hear noises from the wood" Kitty relaxed a little hearing Jean's reasonable coment. Suddenly they heard noises of chains coming from the stairs. Kitty jumped and hugged Kurt again, and this time, the boy returned the hug.  
  
"Vhat.. vhat... vhat...???"  
  
"That wasn't an old house's noise!" Kitty was shaking in Kurt's arms. The four kids walked to the stairs and saw nobody there.   
  
"What's going on here?" Jean asked.  
  
"The house is haunted!" Kurt screamed and ran to the living room followed by Kitty and Evan. Jean stood there for a second and noticed something near her feet.   
  
At the living room, Kurt, Kitty and Evan ducked behind a sofa trembling and hugging each other.  
  
"Kurt, why don't you see if the lights returned?" Evan asked   
  
"Vhy don't you go?" The blue boy answered  
  
"'Cause I'll stay here to protect Kitty"   
  
"You can see and I stay vith her to protect her"  
  
"You go!" Evan pushed Kurt  
  
"No, you go!" Kurt pushed Evan. They continued like that for some minutes until other scream interrupted them. They heard steps aproaching them. Every second it passed they felt the presence getting closer and closer. The three raised their heads to see who it was but they didn't saw anyone.   
  
"It seems our imagination is..." Evan was saying when they turned behind them and saw a white ghost standing infront of them. Kitty closed her eyes and shouted as hard as she could. Suddenly the lights turned on...  
  
"Scott! Rogue! Stop it right now!!" They heard Jean's voice coming from the entrance. Kurt blinked twice and stared at his friend and sister before them wearing white blankets and laughing.  
  
"That vasn't funny!!"   
  
"Cause you didn't see your faces!" Rogue pointed at Kurt still laughing.   
  
"How did you discover us, Jean?" Scott asked taking the blanket from his body.  
  
"Well, our ghosts lost some of thier implements near the stairs" The red haired girl raised a chain infront of the senior's face  
  
"I knew you shouldn't have left it there" Rogue told Scott who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Hey guys, like, someone would help me here?" Kitty waved her hand to caught her friends attention. Scott ran to her side and began to laugh. "This isn't, like, funny!!!" Jean, Kurt and Rogue walked to Kitty and began to laugh at seeing Evan unconcious on Kitty "He's, like, heavy!!" She pushed the black boy a little and suddenly he began to recover  
  
"What happened?" Evan asked confused. Everybody began to laugh again, except of Kitty who pushed Evan with all her strenght and stood up.   
  
"What were you two, like, thinking about?!" the freshman asked pressing her finger on Scott's chest and staring at him with a killing stare "Did you, like, want to kill us by a heartattack or what?!"  
  
"Sorry Kitty..." Scott gave her his best smile  
  
"I'm not sorry" Rogue said with a smirk on her face "you deserved it for leaving us without advicing us"  
  
"and with not food" Scott ended the statement  
  
"It was, like, Kurt's brilliant idea"  
  
"But at least my plan vas a success" Kurt stood between his friend and his sister and put his arms around their shoulders "It seems you tvo get along again" Both kids blushed a little and Kurt, Kitty and Jean began to laugh, Evan scratched his head and saw them with a puzzled look  
  
"Err, guys..." the black boy tried to take his friends attention "What happened with the ghosts?" His friends threw the blankets to him "What?!" they walked to the stairs leaving Evan alone in the living room "Hey!! don't let me here alone with I don't know what!!" He ran after his friends.  
  
  
Next day at school, Kitty and Rogue were talking infront of their lockers about last night's events.  
  
"C'mon Rogue, tell me, like, what happened" Kitty was begging to her friend   
  
"Nothing happened" Rogue answered exasperated "We just talked and that's all" she took a book from her locker and place it inside her bagpack  
  
"But what did you, like, talk about?" Kitty insisted "If you don't remember, you two wanted, like, to kill each other in the morning and when we returned, you were, like, best friends" . Pietro was passing by and stopped at hearing two familiar voices around the corner, he stood there, hiding behind the lockers hearint their conversation.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you" Rogue closed her locker and leaned on it. Kitty stared at her friend's face intensely. "We apologize each other for arguing about, well, you know, Pietro" the freshman's face turned surprised "He said he would try to stand him"  
  
"Scott really, like, said that?" Rogue nodded "And did you, like, told him about you know"  
  
"What are you talking about?" the goth girl stared at her friend with a puzzled look  
  
"Your power" Kitty rolled her eyes "that you can control it!". Pietro's mouth hit the floor -am I dreaming?-  
  
"Kitty, I don't have complete control of my power"  
  
"Not yet and you're, like, progressing pretty fast" Kitty smiled "I know that at the ending of the week you'll, like, control it"   
  
"Maybe, but... I don't want anyone else know about that until I control it completly"   
  
"But Scott deserves to know. He would be, like, hurt if he knows you didn't, like, trust him. Besides, he has strong feelings about you" the freshman winked at her friend   
  
"You're allucinating girl" Rogue sighted "Besides, he likes someone else, someone who is perfect for him..." she stared at her feet and whispered "and I can't break a promise I made to myself" Suddenly, Kurt appeared running infront of both girls and grabbed eachone pulling them with him  
  
"Let's hurry up! Ve're late for the next class" and the three kids dissapeared through the hall. Pietro stood in his place surprised, thinking how to take advantage of this news he just got.   
  
"Summers, now I know how to get you out of the game" He said to himself with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it!! Hope you liked it!! See you soon!!!  
  
Date: Sunday December 8th, 2002 


	15. Chapter 15

Hi !!!! did you miss me??!!! I promised I would update soon but I never thought it would be so soon ^.^ , I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for your reviews!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The english class was at the school's auditorium practicing their play wearing their customs. Scott and Taryn were backstage talking when Kitty was passing by and hide behind some boxes to hear them.  
  
"This dress looks perfect on me!" Taryn said turning around with a dreamy face "There's no doubt I'm the perfect Juliet and you are my matching Romeo" she put her arms around Scott's neck. Kitty put her hand on her mouth and giggled -poor Scott, like, where's Evan's camera when you, like, need it?-  
  
"Remember this is just an acting" Scoot pushed her arms down.   
  
"Yes, I know" The girl smiled seductively "This will be a great oportunity to take that shades away" she raised her hand to try to take his shades but he grabbed her hand and took a step back  
  
"I don't think so"   
  
"But when did you hear Romeo wore red shades. I'm sure Mr. Smith won't like the idea of a modern Romeo" she smiled triumphaly  
  
"Maybe, but until that day come, I prefer to use them" Scott tried no to sound too rude. Kitty was trying her best to keep quiet but she wasn't resisting the urge to burst in laugh, Taryn was so pathetic that she almost felt sorry for the girl. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped as high as she could and felt on the boxes. Scott and Taryn turned to where the noise came from and saw Kitty on a pile of boxes rubbing her head.  
  
"Rogue! you almost, like, killed me" Rogue was standing infront of Kitty wearing a maiden dress   
  
"What were you doing hidding there?" the freshman blushed a little and thought for a good excuse  
  
"Well, I... like... was... hmmmm" Rogue folded her arms and stared at her friend on the floor, then turned to her side where she saw Scott and Tary looking at her and Kitty.  
  
"Oh, I got it" Rogue shaked her head a little and offered Kitty a globed hand. The younger girl stood and thanked her friend  
  
"Hey Kitty, what happened?" Scott walked to the girls with a worried face  
  
"Er, well..."   
  
"Mr Smith sent us to find you, he wants you to repeat your scene, right Kitty?" Rogue turned to her friend who nodded. Scott turned to Taryn who gave the other girls an angry glare and walked to the front stage. The boy followed her and before leaving he smiled at Rogue and shrugged his shoulders, then dissapeared through the courtains.   
  
"Thank you Rogue, like, I owe you one"   
  
"Whatever" the goth girl turned and was about to leave when Kitty grabbed her sleave  
  
"Aren't you, like, curious about what they were talking?"  
  
"No" Rogue simply said   
  
"You're so stubborn" Kitty shaked her head and followed her friend "Aren't you, like, a little bit curious?"  
  
"No"  
  
"C'mon Rogue, you must, like, be a little bit" Rogue rolled her eyes and sighted exasperated  
  
"All right! You won! Tell me what were they taling about!"   
  
"I knew it ! I knew it! You are curious about them!"   
  
"God give me patience, please"   
  
  
That afternoon, Rogue and Kurt were at the professor's office with the professor, Logan and Hank supervising the goth girl's training.   
  
"Kurt, it was a nice gesture to offer yourself to help Rogue in this sessions" the professor said to the boy sitting infront of him  
  
"No problem, I vould do anything for my sista" Kurt give him a big grin "Besides, ve've been practicing, right?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that" she remembered that danger room session when she almost felt from that bridge. The professor smiled and wheeled infront of Rogue.  
  
"All right, today we'll practice with your concentration and relaxation. Close your eyes and I'll put some music. You have to focus on it, you have to keep all your concentration on the music" Rogue closed her eyes while Logan turned on the cd player. It was a pice of classical music, a tender song she liked, but couldn't recognize it. "Are you ready?" the girl nodded "Let's begin" For a minute the music was everything Rogue could hear, it was peacefully, like if she was alone in the room. Logan stood next to her and put his fist near her ear, suddenly he took out his claws making it's unique sound. Rogue frowned a little at the sound.  
  
"Concentrate in the music Stripes, forget about the rest of the world" Logan retrieved his claws. A pair of minutes passed and anything else happened around her, she was trying her best to disconect herself from the world, but she couldn't, it was part of her personality be in a deffensive mode. She heard a crash infront of her and opened her eyes, she couldn't resist anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry prof, but I can't"   
  
"I know you can. This excercise would teach you how to concentrate and relax, don't worry, you'll do it" The professor gave her a paternal smile.   
  
"Yeah, I told ya to break all that defensive valls, ve are yar frends, ya knov ve vouldn't hurt you" Rogue smiled and closed her eyes again -C'mon girl, you can do it, just relax and concentrate- The music began again, Rogue was trying her best to focus on it, almost her respiration had the same rythm as the music. She felt like she was in other place, alone, hearing the music. She was so concentrate that didn't noticed when her brother put his hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes when feeling something warm on her cheek and was surprised at seeing Kurt infront of her with a big smile, touching her face. "Ya see, it vas easy"   
  
"You're taking control of this pretty fast. You would take complete control of your powers in a short time" the professor encouraged the girl who smiled shyly.   
  
"All right, you two go upstairs and prepare for dinner" Logan said raising from his chair. Kurt looked at his watch.  
  
"Vov!! Time flies in this sessions" He grabbed his sister's and teleported out of the room. Both appeared at Rogue and Kitty's room where the freshman was talking by the telephone  
  
"No, I, like, love you more.... You're, like, kidding me.... Yes, yes, I know...." Kurt turned to Rogue whoe shrugged her shoulders "All right, see you, like, tomorrow, I love you" Kitty hung the phone and saw her friends staring at her "What? it was just, like, Lance"   
  
"Really? I thought it was Toad" Rogue said sarcastically, Kurt laughed and Kitty gave both killing glares.  
  
"How was your session? Like, have you take, like, complete control of your power? Can you, like, kiss Scott now? "   
  
"Calm down girl! First, this is a process that needs time and second..." The goth girl grabbed a pillow and threw it to her freshman friend "I wouldn't be kissing Scott!" Kurt and Kitty began to laugh. A knock was heard on the door but seeing that her friend and brother were more occupied in laughing than to open the door, Rogue went to it and opened it. She was surprised to see Scott standing infront of her.  
  
"How are you?" He asked childish  
  
"Er, fine. What do you want Scott?" She asked a little bit worried, it was strange that the senior appear suddenly at her door.  
  
"Well, just..." He took his hand from his back carrying a red rose and gave it to the girl infront of him. Now she was speechless. Kurt and Kitty stopped laughing and payed attention to what was going on at the door's frame.  
  
"Thank you, but, what, why..."   
  
"I don't know, I just wanted to give you it" He smiled shyly   
  
"Thank you" She whispered and blushed.   
  
"I'll wait you downstairs" Scott turned and left a confused and speechless Rogue.  
  
"And you said that he, like, didn't like you?" Kitty teased her. Rogue was still in shoock, her heart was beating as fast as it could.   
  
"I got a brotha in lav!" Kurt put an arm around his sister's shoulders "My nephews will be really cute"   
  
"Oh shut up Kurt!" Rogue pushed him a little and walked to her desk and put the rose on it. Then the three left the room.  
  
  
At the same time, at the Brotherhood's house, certain whitehaired boy was writing on a paper.   
  
"Pietro, aren't you going to eat dinner? Fred almost finished everything" Lance was knocking on Pietro's door. When not hearing a response, the boy opened the door and saw his friend infront of his desk "Since when you learned to write?"  
  
"Really funny, fearless leader" the older boy walked to his friend "This is the best plan I ever thought" Lance raised an eyebrow "Summers is in the past"  
  
"You lost your mind, right?"  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you know what I know about our old teammate"   
  
"I don't understand anything" Pietro gave Lance the piece of paper and began reading. He stared at the faster boy with a puzzled look "I still don't understand"  
  
"It's really simple, if plan A doesn't work, plan B will come to the rescue"  
  
"I know that, what I don't understand are your plans!! It's a crazyness!! You know what would happen if you touch Rogue!! Do you want to die??!!!"   
  
"I won't die, everything is undercontrol"  
  
"You're crazy man" Lance returned Pietro the paper and walked to the door. "If you survive to Roguey's letal touch, Summers would fry you" Lance said before closing the door.  
  
"If my plan sucess, Summers won't know what hit him" Pietro said with an evil smirk on his face "Rogue would be me mine, no matters what..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe I finished this chapter so soon!!! Aren't you curious about Pietro's plan??!!! Me too!!! :D What would they be??!! ^.^  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
Date: Monday December 9th, 2002 


	16. Chapter 16

Hi!! I'm back!! I have to confess I didn't post this chapter soon 'cause, like all of you, I didn't know what was Pietro's plan, either ^.^" ... Sorry for making you wait, hope you like this chapter and don't worry, I'm keeping writing...  
  
One last thing, I almost forgot ^.^ This story got 101 REVIEWS!!! I'm so happy!!!!, YEAH!!!!!! *triumphal dance* ¡¡Mueve tu cuchi cuchi mami, mueve tu cuchi cuchi!! , ups, sorry, I got a little bit excited ^.^ Thank you very much to all of you who review and like my story, I love you guys!!!! *sends kisses* you're my reason to keep on with this story.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Kitty and Rogue were chatting in their room. Eachone was in their respective bed ready to sleep, at least one of them, the other couldn't stop talking.  
  
"This is, like, so perfect! You almost, like, get absolute control of your power and Scott is, like, totally lost about you" Kitty was hugging her pillow excited.   
  
"Please Kitty, Scott isn't lost about me" Rogue had her hands under her head staring at the ceiling.  
  
"If not, tell me why did he, like, gave you that rose? Believe me girl, he's, like, totally in love with you"  
  
"That he wanted to give me a flower doesn't mean he wants to marry me. Maybe he just wanted to be gentle after all that happened"   
  
"You're, like, so stubborn" Kitty sighted exasperated "at least give him a chance"   
  
"I can't"   
  
"Like, why not?" Kitty insisted  
  
"You know why" Rogue was trying her best to end this.  
  
"Because of Taryn, right?" she didn't get an answer "That's, like, the worst excuse. We all, like, know Scott doesn't like her. No, I'm wrong, he doesn't, like, can stand her" Kitty turned to her partner who had her eyes closed. She took her pillow and threw it to her friend.  
  
"OUCH!" Rogue sat on her bed and gave Kitty killing glares "I heard you, I was just resting my eyes"  
  
"Now answer me, are you, like, giving Scott a chance?"   
  
"I'll think about it" Rogue laid on her bed again and was closing her eyes when she felt something hit her head, she quickly opened her eyes, sat on her bed and turned to her side finding a sandal "I'm gonna kill you Pryde!" the goth girl took her boot and threw it to the freshman who phased it "That's not fair!" Kitty shrugged her shoulders "Tell me what can I do to could go to sleep"   
  
"Give Scott a chance" Kitty said with an evil smirk and Rogue's boot in her hand  
  
"Ok, ok, I promise to give Scott a chance" Rogue sighted frustrated "Anything for you to let me sleep" Kitty laid on her bed and covered with her blanket. The goth girl did the same and turned to the oposite side of her friend. She was almost asleep when she felt other hit on her head  
  
"PRYDE!!!!"  
  
  
Next day, Scott was walking through the school halls when he felt like someone put his foot to make him fell down.   
  
"Watch your step Summers, Oh, sorry, I forgot you need glasses to see" Scott recognized the voice and stood up quickly, leaving his things on the floor.  
  
"What the hell do you want Pietro?" Scott's eyes brighted with anger but quickly calmed  
  
"Why do you get mad at me? I'm not responsible of your stupidness" He smiled inocently  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Maximoff"  
  
"I'm not playing dumb with anybody. The only dumb here is you" Pietro moved fast and took Scott's shades "You're so stupid and blind that can't see what's going on around you"  
  
"Return me that, right now!" Scott put his left hand on his eyes and waved the other infront of him.  
  
"Try to take them!" Pietro waved the shades infront of the senior's face and began to laugh  
  
"Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you"  
  
"This is just a warning boyscout, stay away from MY girl!"   
  
"She's not your girl!" Scott moved to where he located Pietro's voice but the other boy moved on time and the senior felt to the ground  
  
"And isn't yours either" Scott stood up and Pietro pushed him again slamming him on the lockers "She doesn't like you, forget about her"  
  
"Shut up!" the senior said in a dangerous low voice  
  
"She doesn't trust you"  
  
"You're lying"  
  
"She's hidding something really important from you, something that I know and she doesn't want YOU to know about" 'In any moment he would blow up' Pietro began laughing but stopped when he saw the shades phased through his hand and Kitty standing infront of him.  
  
"Like, why don't you go to find the Coyote?" Kitty put the shades on Scott's eyes. He opened his eyes and saw his freshman friend infront of him.   
  
"Stay away Kitty-cat, this is between Summers and me" Quicksilver said pointing at the senior  
  
"This has to be with us, too, since the moment you played dirty" Evan and Kurt moved where Scott and Kitty were standing.  
  
"Oh, I see, the big baby can't keep a men fight" Pietro was making his best to provoke Scott. The senior clenched his fists at his sides. "You're a coward Summers..." Rogue was passing by when she saw the scene   
  
"I won't fight you Pietro, I made her a promise and I will keep it" Scott relaxed his hands and stood there watching the angry expression on Pietro's face 'Damn it! he isn't fighting me!' "even if it costs me my life" Rogue heard every word surprised and walked to them.  
  
"What's going on here?" the goth girl asked standing between both guys  
  
"I was just helping Summers with the books he let fell down" Pietro took the books and gave them to Scott.  
  
"Thank you" Scott muttered  
  
"It was a pleasure. See you later" Pietro dissapeared in a second leaving the x-men confused.  
  
"Every minute it pass I stand him, like, less" Kitty said folding her arms  
  
"Are you all right, man?" Evan asked at Scott   
  
"Yes, he was just provoking me" Scott fixed his shades   
  
"Ve have to go, see ya later guys" Kurt said looking at his watch. The three younger kids ran to their classroom. Scott and Rogue grabbed their things and walked to the theater for the essay. Both were silenced all the way until Rogue stopped infront of the door and took Scott by his sweater's sleave.  
  
"I'm sorry" Rogue said staring at her feet.  
  
"For what?" Scott asked with a gentle smile  
  
"For Pietro's actions"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm getting used to him" He smiled.  
  
"I wanted to thank you, too" That surprised Scott "you know, for keeping your promise about not fighting Pietro"   
  
"Well, I have to admit it was a little bit difficult to contain myself but I would do anything for you" Rogue blushed a little and smile shyly.  
  
"Let's hurry or Mr. Smith would get mad at us" Scott opened the door of the auditorium and Rogue walked inside, followed by the senior. Any of them noticed Pietro watching them. He had a paper in his hand and was checking on it.   
  
"Damn! Plan A was almost succesful" Pietro took a pen and wrote some things on the paper "Summers didn't want to fight with me but with the things I told him would be a little doubtful about Rogue's loyalty" He said to himself with an evil smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Review please!!! Our new goal is 150 reviews ^.~ , Well, I hope so =D....  
  
Date: Saturday December 14th, 2002. 


	17. Chapter 17

Hi!!! Did you miss me??!! ^.^ hehe!   
  
I have some "bad" news to tell you, tomorrow I'm leaving to other city to check on some school's business, but don't worry I'll be back on the 23th, you just have to wait one week to know what would happen, besides, if you wait two months, you can wait seven days ^.^ (hmmmm, I shouldn't have said that, that doesn't help gulp! ¬.¬*) I wrote this small chapter to keep you occupied for some minutes, isn't too long because I didn't have enough time, sorry... but hope you like it =D  
  
See ya in a week and happy Holidays!!!! *sends kisses and hughs* hope Santa brings you a lot of presents ^.~)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Xavier's Institute, inside the studio, Scott Summers was infront of one of the many desks inside, taking his books from his backpack to begin doing his homework when he took the script of the play and stared at it for a moment.   
  
"Who would have imagine this bunch of papers gave us so many headaches?" he smiled as he skimmmed through the pages "But now I know everything would be better" he remembered his short chat with Rogue before the play's essay "she even smiled at me" 'She doesn't like you, forget about her'he suddenly heard Pietro's words in his head 'She doesn't trust you'he remembered the scene 'She's hidding something really important from you, something that I know and she doesn't want YOU to know about' The senior clenched his fist "What are you planning Maximoff?" he slammed his fist on the table "What was all that about? I know she trust me, doesn't she?" the boy sighted frustrated "C'mon Scott, You can't bepaying attention to that brat, he was just bothering you" At that instant Kurt appeared on the desk with his big smile. Scott waved his hand infront of him "Kurt, don't you know what it is to knock the door?"  
  
"It's more funny to see the people's expression vhen ya appear like that" the blue boy said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"I should have know it" Scott shook his head  
  
"Vhat are you doing?" Kurt sat on the desk with his legs folded  
  
"My homework" Scott took one of his books "or I should say, trying to do my homework"  
  
"Oh, sorry" The blue boy scratched his head "I better leave you continue" he was about to teleport when Scott gabbed his arm  
  
"Kurt wait a second, please" the blue boy stared at his friend confused "I want to ask you something"  
  
"Shoot it"  
  
"Do you think Rogue likes me?" Kurt remained silence for some minutes, Scott stared at the boy infront of him impatiently "What do you think?"  
  
"Three hamburguers!" Kurt said showing Scott his hand.   
  
"What??!!" The senior asked puzzled   
  
"I'll tell you vhat I now if ya give me three hamburguers" Kurt grinned.  
  
"Are yours"   
  
"And a milkshake" Scott took aout his wallet and count his money.  
  
"Ok, three hamburguers and a milkshake"  
  
"It's a deal, my friend"  
  
"Now tell me"  
  
"Vhy don't ve go first for my hamburguers and I'll tell you on the vay?"  
  
"All right, let me go for my keys and we leave" Kurt grinned again and from his pocket he took out the keys "Hey! How do you..."   
  
"I'll vait you in your car" Kurt teleported leaving a confused Scott  
  
"Crazy elf" Scott shook his head and walked to the door.  
  
  
Later, Scott and Kurt were at a well known restaurant (A/N: choose between your favorite restaurants: McDonald's or Burguer King, it's your decision ^.~) ) discussing important things.  
  
"Now that you have your hamburguers, would you answer my question?"   
  
"Ok..." Kurt was two hamburguers at the same time "Vhat vas the *munch* question?" Scott stared at him with an angry expression "It vas a joke, my friend" he gave his hamburguer another bite before talking again "*munch* of course she likes you, *munch* she just need to be sure you like her, too"   
  
"I don't know how to tell her. I was thinking that maybe I should give her something,   
  
"That vould be a good beginning"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know what would she like" Scott rested his head on his hand "You're his brother, you must know her tastes"  
  
"Maybe I'm her *munch* brotha but vith Rogue *munch* ve can't knov, she's really impredictable"  
  
"Tell me that"  
  
"Vait, I have a great idea" Kurt stood from his chair, drank the last of his milkshake and grabbed Scott by his sweater's sleave  
  
"Where are we going Kurt?"   
  
"To the Institute, captain" both entered to the convertible and drove back to their home.  
  
  
Kurt and Scott were at Rogue's and Kitty's bedroom.  
  
"What are we doing here, Kurt? if any of the girls discovers us we are dead men" Scott was checking outside the room that anybody was comming. When the senior turned to see Kurt, he found the blue boy was under Rogue's bed. "Oh my god, are you crazy Kurt??!! Rogue is going to kill us!!!" the fury boy stood up from the floor and sat on the bed with a shoesbox that Scott instantly recognized. "I'm out of here, I don't want to be involved in any murder. If somebody asks I don't know you" Scott raised his hands infront of him.  
  
"Don't be so covard" Kurt opened the box "Besides, this is all your fault"  
  
"My fault??" Scott souded offended   
  
"Yeah, you vere the one vho began vith all that questions" the blue boy was searching for something through papers and photos "BINGO! Here it is" He said triumphaly with a big smile  
  
"All right, at least, if I'm going to die, tell me what will be it's cause? " The senior approached to his friend and tried to see what was he holding in his hand. Scott gasped at see what it was.  
  
"The cross?!" Kurt nodded "How is it going to help us?"  
  
"My sista told me this is her most important treasure and I'm sure she vould be really happy to be able to carry it vith her all the time" Kurt winked at his friend   
  
"Oh I see" Scott took it from Kurt's hand and examinated it for a minute "It's a little bit damaged but it won't be a problem"  
  
"Perfect!" Kurt clapped his hands. Suddenly he heard some voices approaching to the room "Ve better go" He quickly closed the shoesbox and put it in it's place. Then grabbed Scott's hand and teleported out of the room leaving a small gray cloud.   
  
"I'm, like, so excited! You'll present the play in two days!" Kitty was the first to enter inside the room, of course, she didn't need to open the door.   
  
"Isn't the great thing, you know, just another stupid play" Rogue opened the door and entered.   
  
"Positive as always" Kitty said sarcastically. The freshman's smile dissapeared at noticing some strange smell inside the place. The goth girl noticed it as well and raised an eyebrow  
  
"It smells like certain blue elf known as my brother Kurt was here"   
  
"Maybe he, like, came to visit" Kitty shrugged her shoulders and sat on her bed "Or came to tell us dinner is ready"  
  
"I don't know" Rogue scanned the place to make sure anything was missing "I'll ask him later" In that instant they heard a knock on the door  
  
"Dinner is ready!"   
  
"Thanks, Jean" Kitty answered and stood up "You see, maybe dinner was Kurt's reason to come" the freshman smiled and grabbed her friend's hand "Let's hurry up or he, like, would end with everything" both phased through the door and walked to the dinning room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was forgeting to thank all of you for your reviews, and about the 150 reviews, it was a joke ^.^ , I'm happy if I recieve one or a thousand reviews, just know that somebody reads and likes my story is enough to keep with it. Thank you very much!!!  
  
Date: Monday December 16th, 2002. 


	18. Chapter 18

Hello!!! Did you miss me?? ^.^ I'm back!!!! I have to apologize, I returned the 23th but couldn't update until today 'cause something happened to my phone line and couldn't connect ^.^, in my beautiful country nobody works on 24th and 25th ¬.¬* This is some kind of songfic, this is for anonymous (I don't know how to call you, you never put a name in the reviews T.T), cally, lela, jalla, Sara Lee, MLZ, Corwell, Molotov, Ana, Liv, syrenwytch (who asked me to write a songfic, thank you for the song, I liked it a lot ^.^ ) well, and all of you who reviewed!!!, I hope you like this chapter, is short but the next will be longer, boyscout promise =D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later, Scott was in his room sitting infront of his desk. He had the small golden cross in his hand and some tools on the desk. He was trying to fix it but it had some broken pieces. He left it on the desk and stretch his arms when Kurt suddenly appeared on his bed with a muffin in his hand.  
  
"Hey brotha, are you finished?" Kurt gave a bite to the muffin.  
  
"Not yet. This is taking me more time that what I thought" Scott turned to his friend "Kurt"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Since when you call me brother?"   
  
"It's matta of time that ya and my sista, ya knov " The blue boy began throwing kisses to the air. Scott shook his head and turned his attention to his work.  
  
"You're a crazy elf" Kurt shrugged his shoulders and smiled. The blue boy noticed the older boy was again concentrated working on the cross. Kurt took Scott's stereo control and turned on the radio "Music vould help you relax". Scott was so inmerge in his work that didn't pay attention to Kurt or the DJ of the radio talking. The music began, Kurt recognized the song and turned the volume higher.   
  
"This song is great" Kurt began to sing following the song, using the control as a microphone.  
  
she rolls the window down  
and she talks over the sound  
of the cars that pass us by  
and I don't know why  
but she's changed my mind  
  
The letter of the song stole the senior's attention and turned his head to see Kurt singing on his bed like if he was some kind of rockstar. Scott smiled at the scene and shook his head.  
  
would you look at her as she looks at me  
she's got me thinking about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Scott closed his eyes and images of him and Rogue began flowing through his mind.   
  
she was the one to hold me  
the night the sky fell down  
and what was I thinking when  
the world didn't end  
why didn't I know what I know now  
  
He remembered all the times he tried to kiss her but something had to ruin everything. He remembered that night when they were on the roof and she forgive him for calling her a traitor (A/N: the last chapter of Confession??... Confusion of Love ^.^ ), her milky skin shining with the moonlight, her smile, the bright in her green eyes... that were his more treasured memories about her.   
  
would you look at her as she looks at me  
she's got me thinking about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
The senior turned his chair to the desk and continue fixing the cross. He carefully used the tools, he didn't want to damaged it more than it already was.  
  
and right now  
face to face all my fears  
pushed aside and right now  
I'm ready to spend  
the rest of my life with you   
  
Scott looked at the fixed cross and with a piece of cloth he pulished it until it shine. He smiled to himself proudly and put it inside a small black box -Tomorrow our lifes would change forever, I promise Rogue at least I'm going tell you my real feelings-   
  
would you look at her as she looks at me  
she's got me thinking about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
would you look at her as she looks at me  
she's got me thinkin about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
"Don't you love it vhen the songs describe so vell our lifes?" Kurt said with a grin when the song finished.  
  
"That song didn't describe anything" Scott said turning his chair to Kurt's direction.   
  
"Really?" the blue elf began throwing kisses again to the air "Are ya crazy for this girl?"  
  
"No, I'm not crazy for this girl" that wasn't the answer Kurt was specting and that could be known with his sudden change of expression "I'm in love with her" Scott said with a smile and the blue boy breath relieved.  
  
"Ya almost killed the furry dude" Scott chuckled "Don't do such a thing like that again to me, that vas really cruel" Kurt said with indignity in his face. The senior began to laugh until a pillow hit his head.  
  
"Hey! don't think you're the only one who can make jokes around here"   
  
"But I'm still the most hansome vho makes them" Kurt said with a charming smile. Scott shook his head. "Vell, the visit time finished" The younger boy looked at his watch "Good night, brotha"   
  
"Good night Kurt" Scott waved his hand "One last thing before you go" the blue boy stared at the senior curiosly "Don't call me brother infront of anyone else"   
  
"All right, see ya" Kurt dissapeared. Scott gave the black box the last look before putting it inside the desk drawer and going to his bed to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How was it? Give me some reviews please ^.^  
  
Next chapter would be more interesting, won't happen anything that you are specting WUAJAJAJAJAJA!!! WUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! Oh, I'm so cruel!!!   
  
Date: Tuesday December 26th, 2002. 


	19. Chapter 19

Hey!! Hi everybody! I wrote this chapter really quickly ^.^ Be prepared!!!! I know some of you would love it and others would like to kill me, but ^.~) it's part of the game.... When finished tell me what you think!! ^.^ Please....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next day at Bayville High School, Rogue was at her locker taking some books when she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned and saw Lance leaning against the lockers.  
  
"Lance, what are you doing here? Kitty must be in her classroom" she said returning her attention to her books.  
  
"I'm not looking for Kitty" He said with a smirk "I want to talk with you" The girl turned and stared at the boy confused. Lance walked to her and took her gloved hand in his and closed their distance.   
  
"Lance, you're freaking me" Rogue said taking her hand away and pushing him. Lance began to laugh.  
  
"Roguey, calm down, I'm just joking" the boy smiled shooking his head "Two guys trying to kill each other is enough, don't you think so?"   
  
"What do you mean? " she asked puzzled "Who's trying to kill who and for what?"  
  
"Scott and Pietro, for you" Lance folded his arms and leaned again on the lockers "Please, don't tell me you haven't noticed that"  
  
"I still don't get it" Rogue folded her arms. Lance shook his head and sighted.   
  
"I have to tell you something really important about Pietro and Summers" Lance's expression turned serious, Rogue raised an eyebrow and wait impatiently for the boy to begin with a good explanation.  
  
"Hurry, 'cause it's almost math class and I can't get another detention for being late" Rogue tapped her foot on the floor.  
  
"Pietrohasthecrazyideathathe'sinlovewithyou" Lance said as fast as Pietro  
  
"What?!" the goth girl stared at her friend surprised "Can you repeat it slowly?"  
  
"You told me to say it quickly so I..."   
  
"Just repeat it!" Rogue grabbed Lance by his T-shirt's collar.  
  
"Ok, I said that Pietro has the crazy idea that he's in love with you"   
  
"Oh, I thought I heard wrong" The goth girl left the boy's T-shirt and was about to leave when the sentence hit her "WHAT?!! You're kidding me!!" Lance moved his head to the sides mimicking a 'NO' "This is a crazyness!"  
  
"And you don't know all the story"   
  
"Don't tell me, that's the reason why he've been fighting with Scott, am I wrong?" Lance nodded  
  
"He is jealous about Summers and he've been provoking him and planning all this crazy things to dissapoint you"   
  
"Are you sure, Lance? 'cause it doesn't have sense"  
  
"Yes, I am. He was the one who planned that "incident" on the parking lot"   
  
"Scott was inocent. Taryn was the one who kissed him" Rogue leaned on the lockers.  
  
"Wrong. Taryn tried to kiss him but he pushed her on time"   
  
"Everything is making sense now" The girl said to herself  
  
"You should give the boyscout an oportunity, he really likes you" Lance smiled.  
  
"Why are you telling me all this? I thought you don't like Scott"   
  
"You perfectly know how I feel about the x-geeks, except for Kitty, you understand right?" Rogue chuckled "But I know he is the only one who would makes you happy"  
  
"Lance..." Rogue was surprised with that answer  
  
"That's what the friends are for" he grabbed her backpack and put an arm around her shoulders "We still can get you to your math class on time" the boy raised one hand and the earth shook a little   
  
"Thank you Lance" Rogue said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I was forgeting. Be careful with Pietro, he've been planning some war strategies against Summers, he showed me the paper where he wrote his plans but didn't understand what it meant"  
  
"He even writes them?" the girl was shocked, Lance nodded "Weird!"  
  
"The same I think" Both walked to the classroom with the rest of the kids.  
  
  
Later, during lunchtime, Rogue was sitting under a tree, reading a book when a shadow felt on her.  
  
"Hey! Go away, you're ostructing the light!" She said not even seeing the person infront of her.  
  
"How could you say that, Roguey? If I'm better than the sun" she recognized the voice and raised her head up  
  
"Pietro!" she said surprised  
  
"The only and the best" He said with a smirk  
  
"What are you..." she was saying when he put a finger infront of her mouth, not touching her but close enough to make her stop  
  
"Shhhh, don't say anything" The girl stared at the boy confused while he put a paper in her hand  
  
"Pietro, I think we need to talk..."  
  
"I know" He kneeled infront of her, still holding her hand "Read the paper" he was so close to her face that she blushed. In an instant he dissapeared leaving a surprised Rogue. She unfolded the paper and read the note:  
  
  
Park infront of the fountain, 6 o'clock, don't be late...  
Pietro  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow and sighted, she knew that after that meeting a lot of things would change in her life.  
  
  
Scott was opening his locker when it closed violently. He turned to his right surprised and saw Pietro leaning on the lockers with an evil grin on his lips.  
  
"I don't want to fight, Maximoff, so go away and let me continue with my life" Scott said with a menacing expression.  
  
"Shades, calm down, I just came to see if you still remember what I told you yesterday"   
  
"No, so dissapear"  
  
"Aren't you curious about that little secret I share with Rogue?"  
  
"You're not sharing anything" the senior folded his arms "I trust her and know she trust me as well. She would tell me anything"  
  
"Are you sure?" Pietro seemed so sure that Scott doubt it for a second. The white haired boy noticed the sudden change in the other boy's expression "If you aren't so sure you can see it with your own eyes. Go to the park infront of the fountain at 6 o'clock" finished saying that he dissapieared leaving a confused Scott -Could it be posible that she...-  
  
"Scott, you, like, would be late for the essay" the boy returned to reality and saw Kitty standing infront of him "remember tomorrow is the day"  
  
"I was on my way" he said with a smile. Kitty took his hand and both walked to the theater.  
  
  
After an hour of mistakes, the teacher sent Scott to rest, the poor boy was so lost in his thoughts that didn't even remembered the name of the play.  
  
"If Scott doesn't concentrate tomorrow, everything would be, like, a disaster" Kitty shook her head.  
  
"Who knows. Maybe this could turn into a comedy instead of a tragedy" Rogue grinned evilly  
  
"I, like, have to admit the scene of the balcony was, like, really funny" Kitty grinned "I, like, would never forget the expression on Taryn's face when Scott, like, forgot to embrace her at the balcony and she felt down" the girl put a hand on her mouth to hide a grin.   
  
"That must have hurt" Rogue winced remembering the scene "It was a little high"  
  
"Three meters is a little high for you?" the freshman raised an eyebrow and her goth friend shrugged her shoulders. In that instant Taryn walked passing next to the girls, she stopped and gave both odd looks, grumphed and walked away indignated. Rogue and Kitty exchanged looks and bursted out laughing.  
  
Meanwhile, the teacher was talking with Scott about his sudden trip to the moon during the essay.  
  
"I hope this won't repeat again, remember tomorrow is the presentation and you have the principal role" Scott lowered his head ashamed "Is all right kid, this must be because of the pressure and the nerves"  
  
"I'm sorry, I promise tomorrow I'll do my best" The teacher smiled and nodded. He called the rest of the kids.  
  
"Kids! We'll stop the essay here, tomorrow will be the great day and I want all of you go to your houses and rest" The kids began clapping and cheering. Everybody took their backpacks and books and left the place. When Scott was about to leave the teacher called him again.  
  
"Scott, as you know in the time the play takes place, well, people didn't use red shades, so you need to take your shades off"   
  
"But I can't. I have something in my eyes that..."  
  
"Mr. Summers, anything would happen if you take them off for an hour" the teacher put his hand on the kid's shoulder and left before he could complain.  
  
"You can't imagine what could happen if I take them just a second" Scott muttered. Kitty and Rogue walked to him and stared at him worried.  
  
"What's, like, wrong?" Kitty asked  
  
"I'm not coming tomorrow"   
  
"WHAT??!!! Are you crazy??!!!" Kitty shouted almost fainting there "You can't, like, do that to me!! I mean, to your friends!" she laughed nervously.  
  
"What happened, Scott?" Rogue asked more calmly than Kitty.  
  
"Mr Smith wants me to take my shades off for the play"   
  
"That would be a problem" the goth girl folded her arms "There must be some way to..." at that instant Kurt entered and said hi to his friends. An evil smirk formed in the girl's mouth and grabbed her borther by the arm "Here is the answer" she announced   
  
"Hey! Vhat's going on?!" Kurt was confused, surprised and scared  
  
"I got it, Rogue you're, like, a genious!" Kitty clapped her hands with a big smile on her face. Scott stared curiously at Kurt and found out what were the girls talking about.  
  
"But what if something goes wrong? What if it brake in the middle of the acting? What if...."  
  
"All right, before it continues, vould you be so kind to tell me vhat are you talking about?" Kurt stood between his friends trying to call their attention, he was the only one who didn't understand what was going on there.  
  
"The teacher asked Scott, like, to take his shades off for the play and your sister, like, found out the way to hide them"   
  
"Ja?, and vhat is it?" He asked curiously  
  
"Your watch" Rogue raised his arm and he saw the watch on his wrist.   
  
"Is a good idea, but... vait a second.... no, no, no!!" Kurt pulled his arm from Rogue's grasp and shook his head.  
  
"Like, why not Kurt? Don't you, like, want to help your friend?" Kitty asked puzzled.   
  
"Isn't that, is just that if I borrov him my vath, hov am I going to come here to see the play?"  
  
"Good point" the freshman said cupping her chin in her hand. Suddenly her face brightened "I got it" Her friends stared at her curiosly "The professor and Mr. McCoy, like, must have other for replacement in case that Kurt's watch, like break or something"   
  
"Ve don't lose anything asking them" Kurt raised his arm and pointed to the exit door "To the Cyclopsmovile!" he shouted and began singing the Batman tune of the 70's show, the one with the POW! CRASH! etece, etece, signs.  
  
"Hey Rogue, are you comming with us?" Scott asked the goth girl with a tender smile she couldn't resist -I have to go to the park, think for a good excuse-  
  
"Risty promised to take me to the Institue later, we are going to..." -C'mon, think think- "the park" -congratulations brain, couldn't you think of anywhere else?- she said to herself sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, well, so we see at dinner"   
  
"Ok, see you guys" The goth girl took her backpack and ran out the door leaving a dissapointed Scott -The park? there's where Pietro told me to go after classes-  
  
"Earth to Scott, are we, like, leaving or we are, like, staying here until the play begins" Kitty waved her hand infront of Scott's face.  
  
"Sorry guys" He shook his head a little "We better hurry up, I have something important to do at 6 o'clock" Scott grabbed his backpack and walked to the door. Kitty and Kurt exchanged a puzzled look and followed their fearless leader.  
  
  
At the Institute, Scott, Kitty and Kurt were explaining the professor the senior's predicament and their solution. The man thought about it for a second and called Hank telepathically. The blue man appeared by the door with a watch in his hand and gave it to Scott.  
  
"Hope you like blue color" Beast said with a smile in his lips. Scott took the watch and put it on his wrist. He sighted and turned it on. He doubt for a moment before turning to his friends.  
  
"Well, how do I look?" he asked inocently. Kitty's mouth almost hit the floor at seeing him. Kurt approached to him and examinated him. At that instant Jean opened the door.  
  
"Professor, Have you cal..." the red haired girl stopped in her tracks at seeing Scott's new look. Behind her was Ororo who almost crashed on Jean but stopped on time. When the weather witch looked at him, she put her hand on her mouth amazed.  
  
"What? Do I look that bad?" the senior said saddly and was about to turn the watch off when Ororo put a hand on it to stop him.  
  
"Isn't that, darling, you look great, is just that we weren't specting to see you without your shades"  
  
"Yeah, Scott, like, take a look of yourself" Kitty passed him her small mirror. He gasped at seeing his image.  
  
"Wow!" that was the only thing he could say.  
  
"Ya knov, there's someone else that vould be really impress at seeing ya" Kurt elvowed his taller friend and winked at him.   
  
"Yeah, someone..." Scott smiled weakly and sighted while turning the watch off.  
  
  
It was 6 o'clock, Rogue was walking to the fountain when she recognized the figure standing besides it.   
  
"As puntual as always, Roguey" the white haired boy said with a charming smile.  
  
"Let's talk, Pietro" the girl folded her arms and stared at him a little bit angry. The boy noticed it and tried to break the tension between them. He moved fast and put his arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Someone is a little bit irritated"   
  
"You don't know how much" Rogue pushed his arm down and sat on the edge of the fountain.   
  
"Roguey, you break my heart with your attitude. What did I do to offend you?" he asked with a hurt expression in his face, it touched her a little and made her sighted.   
  
"Lance told me what you've be doing against Scott" she finally said. Pietro raised an eyebrow and stood infront of her.  
  
"I didn't do anything" -Lance, traitor-  
  
"Don't lie to me, Pietro, I know you pretty well and know what you're capable to do" she saw him right on his eyes.   
  
Scott was in the park searching for Pietro or Rogue but couldn't find them.  
  
"I should have known it, he was lying" The senior said to himself while folding his arms. He continue walking until he saw them sitting at the fountain talking. He felt the anger grow inside of him when seeing Pietro taking Rogue's hand in his. Scott tried to get as close as he could, he hide behind a tree to don't let them see him, but the white haired boy noticed his presence and began with his plan.  
  
"You can't be that mad with me, I was doing all that for you" Pietro said with a tender look while squizzing her hands tightly. Rogue shook her head and stood up.  
  
"Pietro, this is a crazyness"   
  
"Why? because I care about you?"  
  
"Yes... No... Oh, this is so out of control"  
  
"Tell me you don't care about me and I'm out of your life"  
  
"I do care about you, we are friends or something like that, but you're confusing everything"  
  
"I can't confuse what I feel" Pietro put his hands around her waist "I love you, Rogue" he leaned and press his lips against hers.  
  
Scott was astonished, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was kissing her, the girl that he loves, the one that was driving him crazy, the one that... wait a minute, he was TOUCHING Rogue! -That's the secret he was talking about- Scott lowered his head and walked to the couple. Rogue broke the kiss and stared surprised at Pietro.  
  
"Rogue?" the girl turned to see who called her and gasped at seeing the owner of the voice.  
  
"Scott!!" she could see the hurt in his face.  
  
"This is what you were talking about, Maximoff?" The senior stared at the other boy with an angry glare. Pietro gave him a smile of satisfaction and put his arm around Rogue's shoulders.  
  
"Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose"  
  
"Yeah" Scott said with a weak smile " And I have to admit that I lost and you win, Maximoff. She's yours." Scott turned to Rogue and put his hand on her cheek "I'm glad you can control your powers, congratulations, at least you can get closer to someone" the boy sighted and turned to walk away.   
  
"Scott, Wait!" Rogue was going to run after him but Pietro grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Let him leave. Is better this way"  
  
"This is what Lance warned me about..." Rogue pulled her arm off his grasp "You planned everything, right?" Pietro remained silently "Somehow you knew that I was learning to control my powers and convinced somehow Scott to come and see us kissing"  
  
"I just wanted to show you how much I love you" Pietro defended himself and tried to get closer to her.  
  
"That's not true Pietro, you don't love me!" Rogue pushed him and gave a step back.   
  
"I shouldn't be doing what I did if I don't feel something for you" He snapped at her "Don't you see it, Rogue? We are meant to be together. Remember when you were part of the Brotherhood, remember all that nights we passed talking, we really cared for each other"  
  
"Pietro, the only feeling I have for you is friendship, the same you have for me"   
  
"That's not true!" He put his hands on her shoulders and stared at her eyes.  
  
"We've always been great friends when I was living with the Brotherhood, we gave support and cared for each other and I love you for that Pietro"   
  
"but..."   
  
"but I can't change what I feel..." Rogue closed her eyes and lowered her head. Pietro stared at her and remembered what Lance told him when they discussed about his feelings for the goth girl. -Guess the big boss was right-  
  
"I understand" the boy sighted "Maybe you're right, I confused everything but I still care about you, a lot"   
  
"You're a, well, I can't say a good guy, but you're a great person" Pietro smiled at hearing her "Maybe in other kind of situation..."   
  
"Maybe..." both remained silently for some minutes until Pietro broke the silence "Are you telling him the true?"  
  
"Who? Scott?"   
  
"No, the ugly duckling... of course Shades" he said sarcastically  
  
"Even if I do it he wouldn't believe me, I dissapointed him and I know he won't trust me again" Rogue stared at the sky that was turning orange because of the sun setting.  
  
"I'm sorry"   
  
"Me too" she answered "I guess this is that kind of relationships that would never be" the goth girl smiled saddly and walked away. Pietro sat on the edge of the fountain with his arms folded and thinking in something. Suddenly his head raised and a smirk appeared on his lips.  
  
"I love it when you're wrong Roguey" he took out a white paper and a pen and wrote on the top 'PLAN C'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ñaca ñaca!!!! I told you, I'm so CRUEL!!!!! WUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! We are almost at the end of this race!!!! Don't feel too disapointed with this chapter, remember, this isn't the end, we still have one more and a lot of things could happen....  
  
Date: Friday December 27th, 2002. 


	20. Chapter 20

Hi!!! I just want to warn you, prepare your handkerchierfs!!! tons of drama down here. Don't blame, is part of the game, I already warned you ^.~)   
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! (sends kisses and hugs to everybody)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Evan and Ororo were at the Institute's living room watching TV when they heard a slam of the door. Everybody turned to the door and saw Scott walking with a little rainy cloud on his head.   
  
"Hey brotha, vhat happened?" Kurt asked with a cheerful smile. Scott turned at him and stared at him with bright burning eyes. Then walked to his room. "Vov! vhat did I say?" the blue boy looked at his friends scratching his head.   
  
"Like, what could have happened?" Kitty asked worried.  
  
"I better go to see him" Ororo stood from her place and walked to the stairs. The kids watched her leave and then returned their attention to the TV.   
  
Scott was in his room, laying on his bed thinking about what happened earlier in the park. Just remember her in his arms made his heart ache. All he could feel at that instant was pain, disapointemt and frustration -Why did she do that to me? Why didn't she tell me about her powers?- he questioned himself continously. He was so concentrated in his thoughts that didn't heard the knocks on the door. Suddenly it opened and Ororo entered.  
  
"What's wrong darling?" the woman sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine"   
  
"If you don't want to talk about it I won't push you, but remember I will always be there for you" Ororo stroked his hair smiling saddly. Then she rised from the bed and walked to the door "Dinner will be ready in a minute, if you don't feel like going down stairs we would understand"   
  
"I'll be there in a second"  
  
"All right" Ororo closed her door behind. Scott sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the floor intensely.  
  
"I have to face her, I can't hide in my room forever, I have to continue with my life" he sighted and raised from his place to go to the door.  
  
  
During dinner everything seemed normal, Kitty couldn't stop talking about the great day tomorrow would be and the success of the play. Kurt and Evan were making jokes of her and Jean sent warning glares at both of them. The only ones remained silence were Scott, Rogue and Logan, but this wasn't strange, they were always the silenced ones. But something was bothering Logan, something was wrong in there, he felt a great tension between the two kids and he didn't like that. Rogue felt unconfortable there, she was right infront of Scott and tried her best to avoid his gaze. Suddenly she decided to raised her eyes and they met with Summers'. For the first time in the hole dinner both looked at each other. She read his eyes, she knew all the terrible things that he must be thinking about her. The girl closed her eyes and wished she could dissapear or something like that.   
  
"Excuse me, please, but suddenly I don't feel fine" he gave a quick glance at Rogue and then left the room. The goth girl felt her heart broke and lowered her head. Everybody exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Ororo, did he told you what is bothering him?" Jean asked the older woman.  
  
"No, he said he was fine. I guess he wasn't in the mood to talk about it."  
  
"Vhat vould have happened to him? Vhen he left he vas very excited about the hollovatch..." Kurt said between bites of food.  
  
"Yeah, like, maybe he had an accident" Kitty was thinking of all the posible reasons. Rogue couldn't stand it more, she was the reason of his misery and wasn't feeling the best to continue hearing her friends' speculations.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't feel fine, either" She stood from the table and walked to the exit. That surprised everybody.  
  
"Man, What was all that about?" Evan scratched his head "Some kind of epidemy?"  
  
"Oh I got it!" Kitty sn}apped her fingers "They must be nervous for tomorrow's presentation"   
  
"Ja, that must be" Kurt worried face turned into a a happier expression. Logan wasn't convinced but didn't say anything and just grumphed.  
  
  
Scott was laying on his bed when he heard a knock on his door, the boy just decided to ignored it and closed his eyes. The knocks on the door continue but he ignored them.   
  
"Scott, is it me, Rogue, can we talk?"  
  
"We already said what we had to say at the park"   
  
"Please Scott, I don't want all the block to know about this" Rogue begged. Suddenly the door opened and she had Scott standing infront of her. She felt her legs turn jelly and her   
  
"What do you want?" He asked coldly, more that how he wanted to be. The girl sighted and raised her head to meet his eyes.  
  
"About what happened at the park, Scott, I'm really sorry. It was all a trap from Pietro, I never spected him to kiss me, I didn't even know that he..."  
  
"Knew about you taking control of your powers. Please, Rogue, don't lie to me, he've been telling me that you two shared some kind of secret, the only way he could have know was from you!"  
  
"I swear I didn't tell him. The only ones who knew about this were the adults, my brother and Kitty"   
  
"And you didn't want anybody to know about it?" The senior said sarcastically while folding his arms.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Scott, is just that I... " she was trying to explain herself but he interrupted her.  
  
"You know something, I don't care. Isn't like if we were lovers or something like that. It's your life and you do with it whatever you want. If you want to kiss, date or marry Pietro, do it, it's fine with me!" Rogue felt her heart broken and lowered her head ashamed "What really hurts me is that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about this. I wouldn't tell anyone if you've asked me not to"   
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered, feeling hot tears trying to scape her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, too" he turned "'cause I really cared about you"   
  
"Cared?" she asked worried.  
  
"Yes, I cared about my friend, my angel, Kate, I trusted her and... loved her..." she could feel the pain in his words "but you, you aren't that person. You dissapointed me Rogue, you can't imagine how much and now I don't know what I feel about you anymore" the goth girl stared at the boy surprised. Her face was a mixture of surprise and pain.  
  
"I understand" she closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek "Excuse me for disturbing you, I won't do it again, Mr. Summers" Rogue turned and walked out the room closing the door behind her. Scott, hearing the doorknob closing, turned his attention to the door and sighted. Rogue stood pressing her back on the door with her eyes closed, she slid on the door until she sat on the door with her legs pressing against her. Inside the room, Scott threw himself on the bed and turned the stereo on with the volume as loud as he could stood.   
  
I feel so unsure  
as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
as the music dies, something in your eyes  
calls to mind the silver screen  
and all its sad good-byes  
  
Rogue couldn't fight anymore the tears and began to cry silently.  
  
I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know your not a fool  
  
Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste the chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you  
  
Scott was on his bed seeing the small black box where he put Rogue's cross inside. He closed his eyes and remembered the scene at the park, Pietro kissing Rogue. He felt his heart break in thousand pieces.   
  
Time can never mend  
the careless whispers of a good friend  
to the heart and mind  
ignorance is kind  
there's no comfort in the truth  
pain is all you'll find  
  
Scott began singing the chorus.   
  
I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know your not a fool  
  
Rogue began to sing while tears kept falling from her green eyes.  
  
Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste this chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you  
  
Never without your love  
  
Both kids sang at the same time   
  
Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say  
  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But noone's gonna dance with me  
Please stay  
  
Rogue buried her head in her folded arms on her legs. She knew that anything that would have been between them was no more than a sweet dream.   
  
And I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know your not a fool  
  
"Scott, I love you..." the girl whispered "I never meant to hurt you"  
  
Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste the chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you  
  
Scott sat on the edge of his bed with the box in his hand, he closed his eyes again and saw the her hurt expression, he heard her apologies that were more like beggings "I'm sorry..."   
  
(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone  
(Now that you're gone) What I did's so wrong  
that you had to leave me alone   
  
"Rogue?!" Scott ran to the door and opened it as fast as he could hopping she would be there.  
  
"People think that ve have some family air but she doesn't have my beautiful eyes" Kurt said bating his eyelashes.  
  
"Kurt, is it you" Scott said dissapointed and turned inside his room. The blue boy followed him inside closing the door behind him.  
  
"I'm glad to see ya, too" Kurt said sarcastically. He noticed something was wrong with his friend "Hey bro, vhat's vrong?"  
  
"Everything is wrong" Scott answered with an angry tone. Kurt raised an eyebrow and stared worried at Scott.  
  
"Someone is a little bit irritable here" the blue boy folded his arms.  
  
"Sorry Kurt, is just that..." the senior passed his hand through his hair and sat on the bed "He ruined everything, now is over"  
  
"Vho did vhat? Vhat's over?"   
  
"My life!" Scott laid on the bed and closed his eyes "I found Maximoff and Rogue kissing at the park"  
  
"VVVHHHHAAAAATTTTT???!!!!" Kurt eyes wide opened "Ya're kidding me!! my sista and the speed runner?!" Scott didn't say anything "That can't be possible, it must be some kind of mistake, my sista loves ya!!"   
  
"Really? Don't tell me" was Scott cold answer "If she really loves me she would've told me about her powers" he sat again and looked at Kurt "But no!, she prefered to tell Pietro and almost all Bayville instead of me! and don't tell me you didn't know anything, she already told me you, the adults, Kitty and I don't know who else know!"   
  
"Vell, Jean and Evan don't knov" Kurt said with a sad smile. Scott shook his head "Ya can't blame Rogue 'cause she didn't vant anybody knov about she taking control of her povers, she vasn't sure if she could do it and passed through a lot of things..." the blue boy lowered his gaze. Scott was thinking about it. "She didn't vant to tell anyone 'cause she knev that ve vould make a big thing of this and the last thing she vanted vas having false hopes" The senior was silent, he stared at the box in his hand and sighted "Give her another chance, please Scott, the blue dude is sure that vhat happened at the park vas planned by Pietro, you knov that boy"  
  
"Yeah, I know him"   
  
"Besides, she gave a lot of chances before" Kurt said with a weak smile, he felt that he could mend everything.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurt, but there were so many things that happened that showed me that this won't work that I decided that..." Scott clenched his fist "I decided to forget her"   
  
"No!! Ya can't!!! Ya told me she is the love of yar life!!" Kurt shouted at the boy infront of him. Scott stood up, took Kurt's hand and put the box on his palm.  
  
"Return her this and tell her that I..." Scott thought it for a second "No, tell her that you fixed it, Ok?"  
  
"Ya can't give up!" Kurt tried his best to convince his friend but this was a lost war. Scott shook his head and walked to the stereo and turned it off.  
  
"What I did's so wrong that you had to leave me alone" Scott whispered the last part of the song. Kurt sighted and shook his head disaproval.  
  
"Ya'll regret yarself for this" saying that, Kurt dissapeared leaving the usual cloud of brimstorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do you think? A little bit melodramatic... Sorry for all of you Scott/Rogue fans, but I had to do it, I've been too soft the last chapters that almost forgot that I'm a cruel evil girl!!! WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! sorry for that, I'm a little to excited because of the New Year's comming and the party and the three bottles of champaign that I already drank *burp* sworry!! Hicup! Hicup!! o.Ô   
  
You should have noticed that the title of this story is "Careless Whisper" and the song that I used here has the same name, sang by George Michaels, well, that has an explanation, I originally thought to write this story as a songfic using this song, but it went out of control and never could used it, so I decided to, at least, use it!!. Hope you like it and give me a review, please ^.^  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR AGAIN!!!!! BE HAPPY!!!!  
  
Date: Tuesday December 31st, 2002 


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everybody! How are you? Did you miss me? ^.^   
  
I read your reviews and found that you didn't like too much what I did with Scott and Rogue, sorry guys! is just that I needed to give some plot to this. I'm happy that you still like my story, I thought that nobody would like how thigs are going and would stop reading it T.T , but I was wrong!! Thank you for reviewing and don't feel so dissapointed, things aren't as bad as you think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Brotherhood's house, Lance was at the living room watching TV with Fred and Todd when they heard a slam on the door.  
  
"GUYS WHERE ARE YOU??!!" They heard Pietro's voice calling for them.  
  
"At the living room" Lance answered. In a second Pietro was infront of the TV with a paper in his hand. His friends exchanged looks and then looked at the white haired boy.   
  
"Yo, is there a problem?" Todd asked trying to see behind Pietro "We are in the middle of something important"   
  
"This is more important" Pietro waved the paper in his hand.  
  
"What's that?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"First I need to know, how many of you are familiar with "Romeo and Juliet"?" Pietro asked with a smirk on his face. The three kids stared at him puzzled "I imagined this, nobody!" Pietro shook his head.  
  
"Would you mind explaining us what is all of this about?" Lance asked.   
  
"You know tomorrow the english class will present this play" the three kids nodded "Well, and this is a really boring play"   
  
"So?" Lance was more confused that at the beggining.  
  
"What do you think if the Brotherhood put it's original touch to the play" Pietro said with an evil grin.   
  
"Someone said something about ruining a play?" Tabitha appeared at the living room's entrance.  
  
"Not ruining, just changing some little things to turn it more interesting"   
  
"This has to be something with Rogue and Summers?" Lance stood up and walked to Pietro with a warning glare.  
  
"Maybe..." he answered "but anything that you're thinking bigboss" he showed him the paper and Lance began to read. When finished he stared at Pietro in shock  
  
"This is a crazyness"   
  
"Thank you, I'm really proud of myself" Pietro said poolishing his nails "So, are you interested?" he turned to his friends.  
  
"Sure!" Fred, Todd and Tabitha shouted at the same time.   
  
"All right, this is what we're going to do. First..." Pietro began explaining his great plan C to his friends.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Institute, Kurt told Kitty, Evan and Jean what happened between Rogue and Scott. Kitty and Kurt were outside Rogue's and Kitty's room trying to make Rogue open the door.  
  
"Sista, it's me, yar lovely and handsome brotha" Kurt kept knocking the door.  
  
"GO AWAY!" the goth girl shouted back.  
  
"Like, open the door, this is my room too" Kitty tried to sound challenger "if you don't open that door I'll phase through it"   
  
"If you do it you'll be known as Shadow without cat!" Kitty phased her head to see inside the room and was recieved by a flying alarmclock, she step back on time before it hit her.  
  
"Wow! she isn't, like, joking!"   
  
"Hey kids, what's going on here?" Logan walked to them with his usual angry face.  
  
"Is Rogue, she, like, had a fight with Scott and, like, locked herself in our room!" Kitty explianed with a worried tone.   
  
"Stripes! It's me Logan" the man knocked on the door "Open the door or I'll slice it!"   
  
"Kind as alvays" Kurt joked. Logan gave him a killing glare. They waited a moment for an answer but they got any. Kitty phased the door carefully. Logan and Kurt waited outside until the door opened and walked inside.  
  
"She's, like, gone!" the freshman told them worriedly. Logan looked at the balcony and noticed the doors opened.  
  
"I'm going to seek for her"  
  
"I knov a good place to look for her" Kurt said with a small grin.  
  
"Don't you say that terrible joke about the cementery" Logan shoot him one of his famous warning glares.   
  
"Nobody apreciate a good joke" the blue boy folded his arms and grumphed.  
  
"Wait here..." Logan walked out the room. Kitty sat on her bed and Kurt followed her.  
  
"This is just great!" the freshman said sarcastically "Now that everything was, like, going so well"   
  
"This time I don't think this could be mended" Kurt threw himself on Rogue's bed and rest his head on his hands "Scott is really hurt, and I guess my sista is as vell"  
  
"Pietro really did a great work" Kitty folded her arms and stared at the floor thinking. Suddenly the phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"Yes, Hi Lance, what's, like, up?" the freshman's voice to a cheerful one when she heard her boyfriends voice "Oh, yes, like, we already know about what your friend, like, did" now she was angry, "Is he, like, nuts??!!!" Kurt raised an eyebrow ant stared at his friend, "Ok, I'll tell them... yes... yes... is a secret.... Rogue won't know about this... Thank you Lance, I love you, bye" the girl hung the phone and turned to her friend.  
  
"Vhat did he say?" the blue boy asked impatiently  
  
"You won't believe this.... Pietro has other plan!"   
  
  
Logan was searching for Rogue outside the mansion. Her scent made him follow her to the woods at the back of the Institute. He kept walking until he arrived to the cliff where they used to train. He looked around and found Rogue sitting under a tree near the edge, she was staring at the sky, her eyes brighted with the moonlight and the wind tossed her hair. Her expression was unreadable.  
  
"Don't you think is a little bit late to be here?" Logan said walking to the girl. Rogue didn't answer, just kept her eyes on the stars above her "What's wrong kid?"   
  
"Isn't this beautiful?" it was her only answer. Logan raised an eyebrow and stood next to her looking at the sky.   
  
"Guess so..."   
  
"Do you think I shouldn't have accepted the professor's offer to help me to control my powers?" Rogue asked calmly, not taking her gaze from the sky. The question surprised Logan who turned to her and noticed the paths the tears made on her cheeks.   
  
"No" He sat next to the girl "it was something that you wanted with all your might and you fought for it"  
  
"Yeah, but..." she closed her eyes "why does it has to bring me so many problems?" the man put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.  
  
"What happened between shades and you?" Logan asked pulling the girl closer to him. Rogue explained him what happened at the park and the fight at his bedroom.  
  
"And now he's so mad at me that I don't think he would forgive me..."  
  
"I see" Logan pulled a white bang from her face "Don't worry kid, he would forgive you"  
  
"When it snow in Africa, or when?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Just give him time to cool down. All this took him by surpise. Sometime he could be a real jerk, but when he'll think the things better he would see how stupid he was to treat you like that"  
  
"Thank you Logan" Rogue closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder. He looked at her with a sad smile.  
  
  
In the morning, during breakfast, everybody where waiting for Scott and Rogue to show up. They were specting that each one would calm down. When the two kids walked in they just exchanged a brief look and walked to oposite places of the kitchen. Rogue took an apple when she passed near the table and walked out the room. Scott sat at the table feeling all the looks on him.  
  
"WHAT?!" He snapped at his friends. Everybody at the room remained silence and returned their attention to whatever they were doing. Scott shook his head and stormed out of the room.   
  
"Great, they don't even talk to each other" Jean said shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, and any of them wants to hear reasons" Evan gave a bite to an apple.  
  
"I don't want this place to become a battle field, I'll go to talk with Scott" Jean stood from her place and ran after her friend.  
  
"Good Luck!" Kurt shouted at Jean.   
  
  
Jean called for Scott but he didn't stopped. Exasperated, Jean used her power to levitate him and turned him to face her.   
  
"All right Scott Summers, You're going to that room and apologize to the girl" Jean said pointing at Rogue's room direction.  
  
"Excuse me? If you haven't noticed it, I'm the offended here" he answered with an angry look.  
  
"No, you're a stubborn, that's different!"   
  
"Now you're insulting me? What's wrong with the world?!" the senior raised his arms to the sky.  
  
"Please Scott, you're overreacting about all this. Are you really mad at her for not telling you about her powers or you're mad because you found her with Pietro?"   
  
"I'm not going to discuss this with you" Scott turned to leave.  
  
"Oh no, you're not leaving me here talking alone" the girl raised her hand and the senior floated again.  
  
"All right, what do you want Jean? This has nothing to be with you" Scott folded his arms still in the air.  
  
"It has to be with me and the rest of the people living in this house" Jean put Scott on the floor "You two are our friends and it worries us when you fight. Remember, we all are a family and we care for each other"   
  
"Tell her that!" Jean rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is getting out of control, Scott, we can't live like this! You need to solve your problems right now!" the girl shoot him a warning glare "Don't you see it? This fight between you and Rogue affect the rest of us as well. Each time you fight the rest of us live under too much stress, we have to be really careful around you, and for what? a stupid mistunderstood!"  
  
"Isn't stupid" Scott tried to deffend himself but he sounded really dumb.   
  
"Please, Scott, I'm begging you, forget about your pride and tell her how you really feel about her" Jean walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder   
  
"I can't" he said staring at the floor  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because I can't trust her anymore"  
  
"C'mon, You can't fool me, I know you pretty well, you're using the powers thing as an excuse to push her away because you're afraid that she really likes Pietro"   
  
"Really? Please, Jean, we are talking about the roadrunner, who in this world would like him?!" Jean raised an eyebrow and gave him a satisfaction smile  
  
"You see, you're dying of jealousy" Scott didn't know what to say "What Rogue did wasn't something to hate her for life, she just did something that she dreamed for a long time ago. Isn't right finish a friendship like yours for something that so worthless" Jean turned around to return to the kitchen "Think about it, Scott"   
  
"Could it be possible that Jean is right?" The boy stood there seeing her friend leaving.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know you should be curious about Pietro's plan C, would it mess the things more? maybe yes... or maybe not.... that's something I have to think ^.^ hehehe!!!  
  
Date: Saturday January 4th, 2003. 


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everybody!!! I'm back!! I'm not dead!!! JUAR JUAR JUAR!!!   
  
I'm really sorry for making you wait so much, but I've been really busy, I had to change to other state because of the school and had to check everything about the school and my house, etece, etece. I wrote this little chapter for my impatient readers that kept reviewing jejejejeje, cally - thank you for the review 150!!! ^.^, Lela - I'm not dead, just busy, sorry, well, and the rest of the reviewers, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! And I'm really really really sorry T.T  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
People was going inside Bayville's High School theater. Inside the auditorium, people was preparing to see a show they would never forget. Some were searching for the best places and others just waiting for the play to began. The last was the case of a man who, surely, was more than annoyed with the idea of watching a kids play.  
  
"When is this going to begin?" Logan grumphed in his place for the eighth time.  
  
"At six o'clock" Ororo said placing a hand on his arm "Don't worry, just ten more minutes to begin"   
  
"Kids, where are you going?" Professor Xavier asked to Kurt, Evan and Jean who were standing from their places.  
  
"We're going backstage to see if they don't need anything" Jean said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, we're making sure anybody scape before the presentation" Evan elbowed Kurt who raised an eyebrown.  
  
"Hey, vhat do you mean?"   
  
"Remember our little goth escapist" Evan said giggling. Logan chuckled and recieved a warning glare from Ororo.  
  
"Ok guys, let's hurry up or it would begin before we arrive" Jean said walking to the hall. The other two boys followed her.  
  
On the backstage everybody was running everywhere, some kids were still fixing their cloths and others remembering their lines. In a corner was Rogue leaning on the wall watching her classmates preparing, she sighted saddly when she saw Scott passing infront of her. She noticed something different on him, she stared at the boy until he turned and looked at her. Then she got it, he wasn't using his red shades.  
  
"Something wrong?" Scott asked coldly. Rogue pointed at his eyes and he smirked "Oh, I see, you didn't know about the shades" he raised his sleeve and showed her the hollowatch "You aren't the only one who have secrets about your powers" the goth girl turned to a side and waited for him to leave her alone. The senior looked at her for a moment, she wasn't using any of her usual make up, her lips were bright pink and her skin milky white, unconsciously he smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey! like get ready!" Scott and Rogue turned to see Kitty running at them "We are, like, almost starting"   
  
"Don't worry Kitty-cat, they're more than ready" Kitty felt an arm around her shoulders   
  
"Lance!" the freshman raised her head and look a smile on her boyfriends lips.  
  
"Don't forget about me!" everybody turned and saw Pietro walking toward them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Scott asked pointing at Pietro who had a big smile.  
  
"This is a free conuntry, I can go wherever I want" Pietro answered with a smirk "besides, I came to wish good luck to my friend" he put an arm around Rogue's shoulders. "There's something different about you" the white haired boy looked at the senior for a moment "Oh I see, you put contacts or what?" he asked mockingly. Scott shot him a killing glare and was about to rise his fist to punch him when Kurt appeared infront of him and stopped him.   
  
"Vov! Just on time!" the boy said proudly.  
  
"Maximoff, we don't need problems at this moment" Evan warned Pietro standing infront of him. Pietro shrugged his shoulders and gave him a smirk.   
  
"Kids, we start in a second, prepare yourselves" They heard the directos calling for his actors. Scott turned and walked to the scenary. Rogue was about to follow him when Pietro grabbed her arm and stopped her infront of him. Both stared at each other intensely.   
  
"Are you still thinking the same way as yesterday?" he asked not taking his eyes from hers. She nooded and he smiled weakly shaking his head slowly. "It's a shame, a real shame" he said cupping her face in his hand and kissed her on the forehead "How do you say in theater to wish good luck?"   
  
"Break a leg"  
  
"Ok, Summers, break your head!!!" Pietro shouted at Scott who raised an eyebrow and gave the other boy a killing glare. Rogue giggled and Pietro smiled "Good luck, Roguey" she shook her head and ran to the stage. The boy stood there silently, watching every move she made.  
  
"Are you sure of what you're doing?" he heard Lance next to him.  
  
"Of course, Quicksilver never decline a challenge, and this is a good one" he answered with a half smile "Let's prepare everything, the second act would be something anybody would forget" Pietro left the room when they heard the people clapping. Kitty saw him and approached to Lance.  
  
"Do you think this, like, would work?" the girl asked her boyfriend a little bit worried.   
  
"Pietro seems really sure of himself, I hope this won't turn against him" Kitty sighted and shook her head.  
  
"I'll tell the rest to be prepare" Kitty gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and ran to her friends. Lance turned around and walked to the same direction Pietro took earlier.  
  
The first act was fine, anything out of normal, it was like any other High School play. The students were backstage changing clothes and preparing themselves for the next act. Rogue and Kitty were at a changing room (A/N: I confess it, I don't know the name of that rooms)  
  
"Kitty, I don't remember I have to change my dress" Rogue said from inside the room, she gave Kitty her dress and the freshman passed her other better. When she finished dressing, the goth girl opened the door and her friend smiled proudly "Isn't this Taryn's dress?" Kitty shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Mr. Smith said you, like, have to use this one"   
  
"But it doesn't fit with my character"   
  
"I, like, don't think so" Kitty grabbed her friend's hand "We, like, have to make something with that hair" Rogue raised an eyebrow and was pulled by the freshman to other room. Both passed next to Jean, Kitty gave her a smile and she nodded. -Subject A ready- Jean sent a mind message to Pietro, who was waiting for Taryn. When he saw her approaching him, he quickly moved infront of her.  
  
"Get away from my way" the girl said pushing the boy to a side. Pietro grabbed her hand and smirked.  
"Taryn, I've been thinking about what we talked the other day" Taryn raised an eyebrow "Summers, Rogue, you and me"  
  
"I remember, what with that?" she folded her arms waiting for his answer.  
  
"Well, I have a great plan. We all will get what we deserve" he said with a smile.   
  
"Ok, I hear you"  
  
"Come with me, somebody could hear us" Pietro guided Taryn to the farest changing room and both entered. He pointed to a closet "Inside it is a secret weapon" the girl looked at him suspicious and then walked to the closet. She opened the door and looked inside it.  
  
"I don't see anything in here" she said scanning inside.  
  
"Now would be" Pietro pushed her inside and locked the door.  
  
"Let me out of here! You... you..." she screamed while hitting the door.   
  
"I told you we all would get what we deserve, bye, bye" he said leaving the girl trapped inside the closet.   
  
"MAXIMOFF!!!"  
  
  
In other part of the theater, Kurt and Amanda where searching for Risty.   
  
"Vhere could she be?" Kurt scratched his head "Is easier to find Carmen San Diego than that girl" Amanda was searching through the public to find the purple haired girl.   
  
"There she is!" she pointed at a girl walking out of the theater. Both began to ran out the auditorium to catch up the girl. Kurt saw her and shouted at her.  
  
"Risty! vait!" the girl turned at hearing her name.  
  
"Hey! What's up boy?" she asked. A second later, Amanda appeared next to them "Amanda, what's going on?"  
  
"Ve... need you..." Kurt said between breathings "Ya knov something... ya should ran a marathon..." Risty smiled at the comment.  
  
"What am I good for?"  
  
"Would you help us with something about Scott and Rogue?" Amanda asked with pleading eyes. Risty raised an eyebrow and looked at both kids, she thought it for a moment.  
  
"Sure!"   
  
"Great! this is vhat ve are going to do..." the three kids walked back to the backstage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It is really short, but I hope this weekend I could finish this!!! Is almost finished, yeah!!! Destiny isn't predicted yet, it could be changed!!! :D  
  
Date: Thursday January 23th, 2003. 


End file.
